Winter Snow
by Mist Rogue
Summary: Xia Pi, the place where Xiahou Dun had lost his eye, the place where Lu Bu was executed. What other secrets lie in this place of nightmares?
1. Prologue

Hello guys! NightShadow Blitz is back with the sequel of "Flowers that Bloom"! I'm really sorry for the abrupt ending of the first story and thank you reviewers for your stimulating reviews. It had me on a writing spree!

So... I don't own Dynasty Warriors.

Happy Reading!

* * *

I was once a mere villager, a victim of war.

In the suburbs of the city, in a market to be exact, I was taken out of a brothel by a certain man called Zhang He. He is a very eccentric and a rather... uhm... gayish kind of person. Always seeing the other way around and has become a brother I never had.

I had disregarded of being a gift or whatsoever, instead, I'm a maidservant upon entering service to Wei. To the Wei Strategist Sima Yi I was put under. In my point of view, he was a man of mystery. I failed to meet his standards on our first meeting.

Dejected and planning a comeback, I was aided by the head of the crew: Lien Hua. A woman whose wisdom is far along with the old. I learned under her tutelage the perseverance of a worker and the art of the sword. And I found out that she was once the weilder of the sword Xuejian, the Blade of Ice.

After proving myself to Sima Yi, he has accepted me then for who I am. While doing my usual room cleaning and doing errands, there are times where he would ask me questions. Questions that are peculiar and sensible. I answered them truthfully, but always leaving his room thinking of it over and over again. Certain tests are given to test my skills and resiliency. I passed them with flying colors or so it may be.

To enter service to Wei, I don't know if it included being in the army or not. To recap it, I became part of the army and under the famous plus infamous Zhang Liao. I started as a private and on the other side, Sima Yi's little girl scout. I befriended Yu Hao, a scout with good nature. We became friends but he has to leave on duty.

Now that my first experience in the battlefield is out of the usual. After being captured by the Shu army and closely escaping with my dear life, I have accomplished my mission.

I have earned respect and a little bit fame in the battlefield. I'm still new in this world of war and chaos. But only time may tell what my future will be. And to put a little credit to my conscience, I'll also have to believe in Lady Fate and Lady Luck.

* * *

Tada! The short Prologue, as always. I'll be working on the next chap.!!!

Please Read and Review


	2. When the Snow Will Fall

*** Rewriting some chapters to make a more cohesive storyline.

_

* * *

"Tomorrow, you ride for Tian Shui."_

Ai Xin nodded. She bowed and turned to leave. Reaching the door, she paused for a moment. Turning her head, she took one last glance at the purple-robed man. He's stargazing again.

_What are you thinking now?_

"Master Sima Yi?"

To her surprise, he replied, "Yes Ai Xin? And please don't be shy to call me my name, only add the respectables when we're outside this room."

"Uhm..." She forgot what she has to say. "Oh, for you to know. It will be my birthday at the first fall of snow." With that, she left the room.

Sima Yi stared as the door closed.

_First fall of snow... The second day of the twelfth month?_

He quickly checked the calendar.

_Three days from now._

Ai Xin walked down the corridor and turned left. Her boots made a clucking sound. The candle lit paper lamps lighted the path. She's heading to her room. How did she get it? Now that she's an officer and there was a spare room, she bunked in there. Also being Sima Yi's personal servant has been a little hall pass.

Stopping in front of the door, she opened it by turning the knob. After closing it behind her, she immediately locked it. Rather insecure with the new place if you ask me...

"Now what should I bring?" she asked herself softly, falling backwards to the feathery bed. The wind blew inside the room. It was chilly, winter is coming.

_And so is my birthday... Should I tell big brother about it?_

_'That's up to you dear.' _It's that annoying conscience again.

She rose from her position and sat straight on the bed. Her ribbon fell loosely that the hair dropped down. She frowned.

_I should try getting a hairpin for this._

Tucking a loose strand behind her ear, she sat up and opened the door of her room.

_Now where am I going again?_

After a moment of silence...

_Oh right, Lien Hua._

She closed the door behind her and went off to the kitchen.

_Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down!_

_The medicine go dowwn_

_Medicine go down_

Ai Xin heard the music and pressed her ear on the door to the kitchen. _Was that Lien Hua?_

_In a most delightful way!_

Ai Xin thought, _Now this is getting out of hand. _She entered the kitchen door and her mouth dropped open. Lien Hua is singing like crazy while waving a beer mug.

"Lien Hua!" Ai Xin shouted. She realized that the head is drunk.

Lien Hua swirled around and continued singing. Ai Xin looked around and saw no one present. She gave a try to calm Lien Hua down.

"Lien Hua!" she repeated. Suddenly she raised her hands in defense when Lien Hua flung the wooden mug at her. It crashed on the wall and broke to pieces.

Lien Hua screeched, "What are you doing in my house! Get out! Get out!" She screamed and lunged for Ai Xin.

Ai Xin evaded it and took the momentum to lock Lien Hua down on the floor. Lien Hua thrashed underneath.

_She may be old but she's strong! _Ai Xin thought. "You're drunk Lien Hua!"

Lien Hua snapped back, "I'm no drunk! GET OFF ME YOU RAPIST!"

Ai Xin could feel a temple throb hard but kept her cool. One of the techniques she learned on self-defense is the pressure points. Using a free hand, she pushed a soft bone behind Lien Hua's neck. Lien Hua was in an instant, out cold.

Ai Xin sighed and shook her head as she got off the sleeping woman. In a state like that, she could sleep the whole night off. But Ai Xin can't just leave the drunken head on the floor. She looked around for a chair or something, and then spotted a long low divan at the back of the room. Ai Xin rose to her knees. She slipped her arms under Lien Hua's armpits and heaved them up. She dragged the sleeping woman to the low divan. After a quick search for a blanket, Ai Xin resorted to using a table cloth. Covering Lien Hua till the neck, Ai Xin blew off all the candles and left the kitchen.

_Looks like it'll have to wait for tomorrow._

Ai Xin returned to her room. A cold sweep entered through the window. She shivered. It felt rather empty in her room though there are furniture inside it. She changed her clothing to nightwear. While fixing her clothes, the letter and seal given by Sima Yi dropped out. Alerted, she picked it up and placed it on the table beside her bed. She held on the seal for a moment, observing it. A gold engraving of a phoenix on the smooth blue-colored jade reflected back at her. Setting the seal down on top of the letter, she moved up to bed. Her eyes faced the ceiling and then she felt sleepy. Dismissing all thoughts, she rolled to the side and pulled the covers over her.


	3. Her Sparrow

I'm back from China and it was a blast! Here's the next chap!

Happy reading and I don't own them except for OCs.

* * *

_She stood on the brink of a frozen lake. Unmoving, she knows one step would end everything. Someone called her name. She turned her head to the side and saw someone on the shore, reaching out to her._

_Instinctively, she moved. A cracking of ice rang in the air. The stranger called out her name again, telling her to hurry. She broke into a run, But she felt going slower and slower, like she____ drenched wet or something. Almost close to the stranger____ outstretched hand, the ice broke beneath her._

_She plunged into the cold waters. Her eyes remained opened and saw the refracting chasms of the water. The hand shot under water and grabbed on to hers. She felt being pulled up into a blinding light._

* * *

The birds are indeed singing. Eyes slowly opened and blinked.

It's a dream again.

Ai Xin sat up on her bed while pushing the covers away from her. Her dreams are changing. Before, it was of fire and water fighting each other. Now, it's some mysterious man saving her from drowning. What the hell is going on inside her head?

A thought passed her head. She remembered last night's events. Getting out of bed, she pulled on a long robe and slipped in to a pair of slippers. Then, she walked out with the door closing behind her.

Estimated it's around six or seven in the morning because the servants are up and running. She wondered if Lien Hua has recovered from last night. She entered to the kitchen and saw no one lying on the divan except for a table cloth. A servant passed by.

"Excuse me?" spoke Ai Xin. "Where's Lien Hua?"

"The head is in her quarters," answered the servant. Then he left to his duties.

Ai Xin went straight to Lien Hua's room. The door was closed so she knocked.

"Lien Hua? Are you in there??she asked. The door opened. Lien Hua looked distressed. Her hair is tangled up and there are bags under her eyes. She grumbled something and returned inside. Ai Xin entered the room and closed the door behind her.

Lien Hua sat on her bed and covered her face with her hands. Ai Xin sat on a chair.

"Lien Hua,?Ai Xin started. "Are you alright?" Lien Hua's shoulders shook. Ai Xin heard sobbing. Is she crying?

"Lien Hua," Ai Xin repeated. "Are you alright?" Then she heard Lien Hua talking.

"Do you think one would be alright when a person she cherishes most will leave her soon? How would you feel when you lost someone, someone who would never come back to you???" Her voice rose and then lowered. She sobbed.

Ai Xin rose from her seat to sit beside Lien Hua. She patted the woman's shoulder. "Lien Hua, don't hide your pain. Please, tell me what it is. It would help you think better." Lien Hua lowered her hands from her face. Her bloodshot eyes softened and wet with tears.

'I used to be a warrior like you and still a woman. And by fate, I fell in love in the midst of chaos'

Lien Hua of thirties, fighting on the side of Lady Zhen Ji during the Battle of Guan Du. She was a lieutenant general back then.

* * *

_Those Wei fools thought that I was a man underneath armor and helmet. How wrong they were, because I shed their blood like a beast of destruction._

_"I__ admire your courage and strength Lien Hua," commented Zhen Ji._

_I answered the young woman, __"Y__our years are still young, younger than me. There are still more than this." _

_Zhen Ji whacked away a soldier. __"M__ore? Like what? Love?" _

_Lien Hua stopped instantly after slicing a man__'s __arm off. __"D__ear lady, you have Yuan Xi. And I, I made a little vow to myself to stay single."_

_"A __little bet then," said Zhen Ji. __"B__efore your years are gone, you would have loved someone else,____ deal?"_

_Somehow I knew she was right. An ambush had me separated from the unit. I tried to return to the side of Zhen Ji, but an insolent man had blocked my path. He was a mere soldier, but to me everything isn__'t__ what they are in the outside._

_His eyes stared at the blade I held on my hand. __"I__ have finally found the wielder of the Blade of Ice."_

_He looked at me and was rather surprised. __"B__ut how come it was being held by a man? I know only the female race is allowed."_

_"B__ack off peon," I spoke in a threatening tone. __"O__r never again you can feel the warmth of your blood."_

_The man drew twin blades. __"T__sk tsk, a lady shouldn't talk like that at all."_

_""A__nd a mere soldier like you should never be that disrespectful." I fired back._

_The stranger laughed, ____"H__aha! I__'m __not part of this charade. I__'m__ merely a treasure-hunter.?"_

_I gripped Xuejian hard and launched myself at him. __"T__hen meet your end treasure-hunter!"_

_Our duel was long. A clang metal flew in the air. He had successfully taken off my helmet with an upwards strike. I thought it would be the end of me, but something stopped him._

_"A beautiful woman fighting in the midst of battle," he commented, he set down his blade. "An impossible thing to kill." _

_He pulled me back up to my feet. I lost strength to fight him. And at the same time, Yuan Shao and his forces are retreating. The man looked surprised._

_"Looks like it's curtain call for me," he said. "I'll try some other day to get it." He turned around and started running._

_"Wait! Who are you?" I called._

_"Sparrow!"_

* * *

"Yesterday, a little sparrow brought me a message." Lien Hua sobbed. "He's gone."

Ai Xin sat quietly, watching Lien Hua cry. She could feel her pain. She wanted to reach out and comfort her, but Lien Hua stopped her.

"Ai Xin, I'm sorry, please leave me for the moment." She pointed to the door.

Ai Xin nodded and stood up. Passing by Lien Hua, she said,

"I'm sorry too Lien Hua."

With that, she left the room.

* * *

Sorry if it's a short one... Wahahaa... I have to get back to my writing again...

Please Read and Review


	4. Journey

***Rewritten

* * *

Ai Xin returned to her room and packed her things and inserted the seal inside her pocket. She was ready to go when someone knocked on her door. Opening the wooden door, a servant held out a pouch with food.

"Head Lien Hua sent me to give you this and wishes you a safe journey," the servant relayed. Then he left.

Ai Xin held the pouch but didn't open it. She remembered their encounter and Lien Hua's life.

_A woman who one can look up to… _

Flinging the strap over to her shoulder, Ai Xin closed the door of her room and left.

She was heading down the corridor to one side that leaded down to the stables. A cheery voice caught her attention,

"Ai Xin! Heard you're leaving on a mission eh?"

"Junyi!"

The Butterfly General walked down the stairs.

"You're leaving without saying goodbye eh? I wouldn't let that go!" Zhang He chirped, leaping down on the last steps.

"I also heard it's your birthday in a few days." He took something out from behind him. It's a wrapped up gift.

"Zhang He, you shouldn't bother yourself with such things!"

"It's not from me!" he protested. "But from someone else." He pushed the gift to her and winked. "Just take it."

Ai Xin took the gift from his hand, it's light and at the same time slightly heavy on one side. Zhang He nodded and said,

"Well, take care okay? Bring back some Wei glory! I shall be seeing you soon."

He patted her shoulder and went back up the stairs.

Ai Xin's confused with all the things happening. In her hand, she wondered who gave it… Then remembering that she still has something to do, she looked around for a horse. After finding a white mare, she slung her small baggage over the saddle and got on the horse.

Cracking the reins, the horse galloped out of the stables and then to the gates.

"So… have you done what I told you?"

"Why do you keep on hiding in the background for?"

There's movement, a hand held something delicately up.

"I have my reasons and a little gratitude to service." There's a shuffle of clothes and a soft gasp of air.

"Right now… Let's have a little fun."

The white mare galloped across the plain. It's fun to ride again. From time to time, she stopped on breaks and let the horse rest. Night fell and she made camp. When the sun started to rise for her second day of ride, and she can't find her horse anywhere. She noticed that the horse got scared because the branch the reins where tied to broke.

"Bai? (name of the horse which means "white")" she called. "Bai where are you?" She whistled for the horse to come but no one answered it. Taking her sword with her, she suspected that the horse ran to the forest. Checking that nothing valuable was left open, she went into the forest.

She heard a neighing sound. Rushing to find it the source, she actually found the white horse Bai rearing on its legs. Rushing to the side, she tried to reach for the reins.

"Whoa girl, settle down," she coaxed. One hand reached the reins.

The horse did not recognize its rider. Rearing to face Ai Xin, it kicked her hard on the chest that sent the girl to the ground.

"Tch," Ai Xin sat back up and tried to coax the horse down again. This time, she whistled a tune and reached for the reins. The horse calmed down and shook its mane. It didn't neigh anymore, but was very alert.

Ai Xin reached out a hand and stroke its mane, "What happened? What made you run away?"

Soft footsteps on the grass caught her attention. Turning around, there's no one.

"I see you are very sharp for such a young age," came a soft old voice. Ai Xin once more turned around and saw a man between two bamboo shoots. She looked more closely to see that this man has a violet tattoo on his left eye. Taoist robes and a broom kind of hat.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The old man cocked an eyebrow, "You need not to know my name, but I have come, sent by the gods to decide on your fate."

"Decide on my fate? What's that suppose to mean?" Ai Xin retorted. She backed away for the moment. "Look sir, I don't know what you are talking about, but it's been a pleasure meeting you." She was about to turn away with the horse reins on her hand.

"You recently saw in a dream standing on a thin sheet of ice and fell into the waters," the old man spoke.

Ai Xin froze. "How did you…?"

"Know that you dreamed of it? It's a power bested in me." From his pocket, he produced tarot cards. Out of the cards, he drew out one. He gave the card one soft push that it moves in the air to Ai Xin.

"Take this card, it'll help you or it'll harm you as it depends on your decision."

The moment Ai Xin took the card, a swirl of black smoke rose spirally and the old man disappeared.

_That is sooo weird, _she thought. Looking down at the card, she found no writings except for the design of a woman and a blue phoenix. Had she seen this before?

She pulled the horse back to the small camp. After fixing her stuff and saddling them, she got on the horse and rode again.

She was riding in peace when she heard a commotion up ahead.

"Please leave us alone," pleaded an old man's voice. "You can have our possessions, just leave me and my family alone."

A rusty voice laughed hard and there was a punch that followed.

Ai Xin got down from her horse and bade Bai to stay put. The horse snorted and shook her mane, but stayed in her place. Ai Xin smiled, "That's a good horse. I'll get you an apple there." She drew her blade and crept to the scene.

She hid behind a tree as near as possible. She saw three men wearing a light blue cloth as a mask. The two had the man's family, a wife and a young girl. She searched for the man and found him sprawled on the ground. The biggest, with his mask down, of the small band of robbers seemed to be the leader. She saw the big robber pick the old man again, preparing to punch.

The wife suddenly shouted, "Please, leave my husband alone!"

The big robber laughed, "Maybe you'd like to add your pretty daughter in our stash of goodies."

The wife wrapped her arms around her daughter, with a horrified look on both of their faces.

Ai Xin thought that if she didn't do anything, the family might get hurt more. It's a stupid thing to do, to take on three guys. If she has luck on her side, it might go well.

She picked up a big rock and threw it at the big robber. "Hey ugly! Pick a fight with someone your own size!"

The big robber dropped the man and looked to where the stone came from. He burst out laughing when he saw a woman, small in his terms, came out from behind a tree.

"Go home girlie, or you want a night with me?" his eyes sparkled with malice.

Ai Xin raised her blade, and said, "It's not right to rob other people of their belongings. It's more not right to hit a man who already surrendered everything."

One of the two other robbers spoke, "She look like those Wei ranks boss."

"Yeah, but ain't she like... that lady from the guild?"

The big robber yelled, "Shaddup both of you!" He turned his attention back at Ai Xin. "Like yer have some sort of position to boss us around missy."

Ai Xin drew her blade. It shone against the sun like diamonds. "How about I kick your butt instead?"

The big robber laughed. With his burly size, he didn't need to use weapons. He could already break things with his hands alone. He ran towards Ai Xin, ready for grappling. "Yer asked for it lil'missy!"

Ai Xin still didn't have much experience in sword fighting yet, but what she had in mind had to work somehow. She sidestepped the big opponent. With her height, she had the advantage on speed. The big robber noticed that the girl was just evading him.

"Hah, you don't have the heart to kill, and I thought you're a warrior," he taunted.

Ai Xin kept that remark out of her focus. She then found a weak spot in the big robber's armor. She contacted her blade on it, sending out frosty crystals through the big robber, freezing him on the spot. The ice crept from the open spot down to his feet and only until his head.

The big robber tried to move but yelled, "What did you do to me?"

Ai Xin grinned, "Thought you'd chill out in the snow."

_'That's an awful joke Xin,' _her conscience chimed.

She turned to the two remaining robbers. They cowered at the failure of their boss and ran off.

The big robber yelled, "You cowards! I'll kill you!" He couldn't even fidget underneath the ice.

Ai Xin ignored the further ramblings of the robber and went to help the man up. "Are you alright?"

The old man nodded, "Yes. Thank you very much Lady -?"

Ai Xin smiled, "Ai Xin."

The wife and daughter went up next to the old man. "Thank you very much Lady Ai. We are in your debt."

Ai Xin grinned sheepishly. "I'm just doing my job. You folks better go ahead before the ice thaws out."

The daughter, roughly around nine or ten, walked up to Ai Xin and smiled, "Someday, I wanna be like you!"

When the family left, Ai Xin walked back to her horse. She walked past the big robber who had stopped yelling curses. When he saw her pass by, he then yelled, "I'll get you Wei officer... You will regret going up against a Mist Rouge!"

Ai Xin got up on Bai's back and looked at the big robber, then left.

She saw the gates of Tianshui county.

A gate guard stopped her. "Who goes there?"

Ai Xin fished out the seal from her pocket. "I come from the main capital." Flashing the seal to the guard. The guard looked at her still suspiciously. The lady didn't look like she came from the Wei capital with the messy get up. "Got into a fight?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, get in."

Ai Xin led her horse in then stopped, "Wait, may I ask, where is the governor of the city?"

The gate guard pointed to the center.

"Thanks!"


	5. Tian Shui

***another rewritten chapter.

***I also deleted the "Jiang Wei" and "Diary Entry" chapter as well.

Hope you would enjoy it either way.

* * *

"Are you sure one of them treasures are in this city?"

"I am quite sure of that. We would need something very elaborate so as to bring the city into a complete and utter distraction."

"I thought you said 'destruction'."

There was a loud thwack to the head. "Clearly you are not in the right state of mind."

There was a blue-scarf messenger that arrived. "Sir, the decoy unit was on its way."

"Good."

* * *

"Hold the forts and do not let them fall," ordered the governor Ma Zun. He turned his attention to the youth to his front left.

"I do hope your plans will work in this."

"Do not worry Governor," the youth answered. "I have a letter sent to the capital, though I'm not sure if they'll answer it in time."

"Very well, I trust in your plans Jiang Wei."

"Yes sir."

Zhang Junyi stared out at the window. Eyes mesmerized by the falling white flakes.

"Such beauty of the sky yet disgrace to be not able to greet a person's birthday," he spoke softly.

Sima Yi stroke the feathers of his fan. "On one point Zhang He… Ai Xin does have the potential to be one of the ranks at the same time has the intellect to make strategies…"

"So what're you planning to do?"

"We'll see."

Ai Xin sighted the main base castle bearing the Wei insignia. The gate captain recognized her through her attire and opened the gates.

"Lord Ma Zun, a representative from the capital arrived," a messenger reported.

Ma Zun looked half-surprised and half-relieved in the midst of pacing. "Really? Thank heavens we have at least one good news. Send him in." He's been worried with all the fighting going on outside the castle, and he's just heard that one of their forts have fallen already.

The messenger left to retrieve the visitor and returned, "Uhm, sir... It's she."

Ma Zun stopped his pacing, "She?"

Eyes grew wide when a young woman entered the hall. She looked like one of the regular women, or maybe it's because of the many days' journey? She knelt on one knee first before rising again.

"Welcome to the castle of Tian Shui," Ma Zun greeted the representative. "I am the Governor, Ma Zun."

"Governor Ma Zun, I am Ai Xin," the woman replied with a nod on her head. "I bring the answer from the capital." She produced a scroll from her leather bag and handed it to Ma Zun.

Ma Zun took the scroll and rolled it open.

"Reinforcements! Thank heavens!" Ma Zun exclaimed. In the man's joy, a messenger came hustling in.

"My lord! The second castle has also fallen into the hands of those bandits! And Xiahou Mao has returned!"

Ma Zun's face paled white.

"So soon? Damnit!" He started pacing back and forth again.

Suddenly, Xiahou Mao barged in, "L-Lord Ma Zun…" he spoke in between breaths.

"Jiang Wei was captured by the enemy!"

"That can't be too good, can it?" Ai Xin asked.

"No that is not," the governor spoke. "Quick we have to think of a way fast."

"Was there any idea that would allow bandits to attack the area, Lord Ma Zun?"

Ma Zun shook his head. "There aren't that much, unless it is the city's treasury that they are after."

Ai Xin drew her blade. "Then that is quite enough of a reason for them to attack. My lord, I request that I would be given a unit. We would see if we can save Lord Jiang Wei from the bandits."

Ma Zun nodded. "Very well. Go."

* * *

Jiang Wei was blindfolded. He could still feel the snow's cold trying to creep into his boots, but he would have to keep strong. How could the bandits have taken the garrisons so easily? It was as if they are a force of their own. There must be someone very cunning who was leading them.

A short man, clad with the blue scarf around his waist, laughed. "Hey, isn't this a cute pretty boy."

Jiang Wei couldn't see, but he was sure that the comment was being referred to him. "You will pay for this! My lord will make sure that you and your kind would be wiped out from this land!" He received a punch from that.

"Keep your mouth shut, kiddo, you're in no place to talk to someone as cunning as I am," the short man replied.

"Now tell me, where is the treasure!" the short man demanded.

Jiang Wei was confused. "Treasure? There is no treasure here! We are but a frugal city."

He got punched down again. The short man was persistent. "Where is the treasure?"

* * *

Ai Xin and the unit that was given to her trudge through the snow. It was rough, but they were trying for a sneak in, so that they would be able to set Jiang Wei free. It wouldn't be long as well before the reinforcements arrive. She had no idea whom Lord Zhongda had sent over to help this city.

"My lady," one of the soldiers spoke, exhaling a white cloud of snow. "Up ahead, I could see the entrance to the garrison."

"Good," she said. "Was there any other way to get in aside from the normal entrance?"

"There is one, it was on the side."

Ai Xin nodded, "Alright then, we're going to have to be very sneaky. Grab some bush leaves!"

It might be a stupid idea, but if it would help them with sneaking in, they would do it.

It took them a while. The soldier that knew the secret entrance opened it. It was a large loose slab of brick that was taken out easily by the soldiers. One by one they crept inside of the hole they had created. They were lucky to find the place with only a few guards. The bandits must have went on an all out attack to the main base of the city. Ai Xin quietly led her small team of soldiers through the camp.

She gave a quick order to go and search in the tents for the captured comrade and kill whoever they enemy they meet in the way. She went to the one that was somewhere near in the center. She was thankfully, able to slip in when the guards were distracted by the commotion going on by the Wei soldiers suddenly attacking. She entered the tent to find Jiang Wei all blindfolded and tied up.

"Lord Jiang Wei!" she cried breathlessly.

Jiang Wei looked up and turned his head side to side frantically. "My lady? Where are you?"

Ai Xin cut the ropes away that was binding the man down and undid the blindfold. "Here. We have to go. Wei's reinforcements are coming!"

Jiang Wei nodded as he got up. He found his weapon. "They were looking for some sort of treasure. But I am not sure what it really was. They just kept on asking where it was. I only told them of what I know, which is the city's treasury."

"Well, there is more time to find out what that does, let us leave this place!" Ai Xin said.

When they left the tent, they were greeted by a big man. "Well, I didn't expect the target to be escaping that fast."

Jiang Wei raised his spear. "Stay behind me, Lady Ai Xin."

Ai Xin did so. She was the one who would cover Jiang Wei's back. "Right, then."

The big warrior laughed and lifted his heavy weapon. "I could take both of you on."

Jiang Wei gave Ai Xin a nod. She understood, together, they both tried to attack the big man. Jiang Wei clearly had a better time to do some damage to the big man, while Ai Xin couldn't do much. When the heavy weapon came crashing down into the ground. It sent a shockwave that tossed Ai Xin into the air and crash hard on a box of crates.

"Lady Ai Xin!" came Jiang Wei's worried voice.

"Don't think of getting to her anytime soon, boy!" the big man yelled. Once more, he engaged in combat with the younger man.

There was the loud sound of thundering gallops and the war cry that rang into the snowy air.

A runner was yelling, "Big Wei army coming! Big Wei army coming! Bandit masters were slain! The men are fleeing back into the woods!"

The big man swore loudly. "Reinforcements. We were this close." He pushed Jiang Wei back and slammed his weapon to the ground, sending a foggy wave to hide their escape.

"RETREAT MEN! TO THE WOODS! RETREAT!"

* * *

Ai Xin opened her eyes. She was lying on a bed with the cover over her. What happened? She couldn't recall much. Just hazy images of being carried by someone and talking. There was a lot of talking.

She sat up, holding her head.

Someone entered the area and stood next to her.

"How are you feeling, my lady?"

Ai Xin turned her direction to whoever's asking and sneezed right in front of him.


	6. Xiahou Dun

Mhmmm.. A Christmas treat I suppose.. Took me long enough to type this.. Coz I can't picture the right way for Ai Xin to meet such a man. XD

Oh Well,

Disclaimer: All the same

* * *

He tries to be polite but in return, a sneeze?

_Such rudeness!_

_Unless it's unintentional._

_But why spare this moment?_

His hand quickly grappled Ai Xin's wrist. By instinct Ai Xin jerked her hand backwards. Xiahou Dun found himself rather amused but hid the expression. She saw the tinge of a small smile and flushed red.

"I don't take kindly with such rudeness," he spoke.

"S-Sorry," she muttered in apology. This gaze is boring into her, feels like he is reading her thoughts. She looked away and clutched the cover close to her body.

_Of all times, it has to be this._

'_Why can't it be some other time?'_

_He seems kinda nice in an intimidating sort of way._

'_Or not.'_

And finally after all this time, her conscience agrees with her thoughts.

Xiahou Dun leaned close to her. Then he noticed the wrapped up bandage on he shoulder. He snorted,

"Doctors, all talk and nothing more," he muttered. He gestured to the shoulder. "This needs to be re-bandaged."

Ai Xin's eyes widened. "Uhm... You don't need to. I'm alri—aaaaahhhck."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes in pain. The shoulder suffered a large bruise and almost dislocated from the joint. A flash of memory zipped past her mind. Two eyes stared to the figure beside her.

It panged her heart.

Jiang Wei.

He betrayed them, and their friendship.

With such thoughts, she didn't feel any pain even when a hand brushed against the closed wound.

"Hmph, there you go," the man grunted. He moved a few inches back.

Ai Xin looked at her shoulder and moved it a bit. There's pain, but the newly wrapped bandage restricted any more pain. It felt easy to move.

"Thank you sir," she said, her cheeks glow a tint of pink.

Xiahou Dun snorted. Women, they are all the same. He suddenly shook his head. No, he can't make the same mistake. Not all women are the same. It made him wonder if this one is any different at all.

"Which reminds me," he said while turning away from the girl. "I have a message from your master." He fished something from his coat pocket.

Ai Xin has both eyebrows raised.

_A message from Master Sima Yi?_

She set her legs to the ground, carefully wrapping the linen around her. She rose up from the bed.

"What does it say?" she asked.

Xiahou Dun finally took it out from his pocket. It got stuck in one of the chains of his leatherette. He turned around to give it to Ai Xin. He stopped short.

_Very nice figure._

A thought crossed his mind but he warily shook it off. No, he can't do so, not after_that._

Ai Xin received the letter gingerly. She opened it read quietly the contents.

_Ai Xin,_

_This mission is considered void. Now, I am but concerned of your safety. As much as possible, return back to the capital. I have sent General Xiahou Dun not only as reinforcements, but I personally requested him to put you under his charge._

_Truly,_

_Sima Zhongda_

One blank expression is evident that the girl is confused and full of questions. She reread the letter again till she finally understood it. She quickly glanced at the man in front of her.

She has heard of Xiahou Dun, before she even entered service into Wei. But she can't remember when. For all she knows, the man had lost an eye and his temper isn't the best when it comes to patience.

"Are you finished reading?" his gruff voice broke in.

"Oh, uhm, yes sir," Ai Xin responded at once. She handed the letter back.

Xiahou Dun grunted, "Keep it. That's meant to be yours not mine."

"S-Sorry," she stammered. She can't understand herself. Normally she was able to talk with confidence, but being with this man. There's an intimidating aura around him, something that shouldn't be bothered at all.

Xiahou Dun quietly observed his 'little charge'. He stretched out a hand and lightly brushed her cheek. Ai Xin froze. She kept still, at the same time blushing.

With his one eye he looked into her two eyes. The irises are gray. Deep and stormy are their hue.

"Hmph, this will be interesting," he spoke.

A messenger soldier entered the area. "General sir, the troops are ready to move out." He paused upon seeing them. "I uh.. will be off then.." He scurried out.

Irritated at the disruption of this 'moment', Xiahou Dun moved away from Ai Xin. Ai Xin in turn looked to the side, blushing hard.

Xiahou Dun sighed. Well, since there is nothing to do in this place, it would be better off that they return to the capital.

"Hm.. Your name is Ai Xin am I not right?" he asked.

"Y-Yes sir, that is my name." Ai Xin answered at once.

_A beautiful name... I suppose the 'Ai' means beautiful and the 'Xin' means heart... _Xiahou Dun thought, rubbing his chin. He shook his head.

_Zhang He's getting into my nerves again..._

* * *

Somewhere back in Xu Chang castle, Zhang He blew out a not so beautiful sneeze at all.

"Who under heavens dare talk bad about me!" he cried angrily. That sneeze made him mess up his gorgeous brown locks.

* * *

"Hm.. then Lady Ai, you should go and change into your traveling clothes, we are leaving soon," he said.

"Oh, uh yes sir." Ai Xin said. But before she could go and get her clothes to change. "Uhm... can you please leave me in the tent sir?"

Xiahou Dun laughed but not loud. "Very modest aren't we? Very well, but I expect you to be out in five minutes." With that he left the tent.

After the man left, Ai Xin sighed in relief and sank into the ground. She was not much accustomed to be around such men. She had this feeling that Xiahou Dun hides something. Why can't Sima Yi just send Zhang He? Or maybe Zhang He must be busy somewhere.

Setting her thoughts aside, she rose back to her feet. She searched around for her clothes and found them on the table. The armor was stained with blood. She sighed, once returned to the capital; she'd better start washing the armor. Beside the pile, there lay fresh clothes.

When he stepped out of the tent, Xiahou Dun gave a deathly glare at the soldiers.

"What are you looking at?" he growled.

The soldiers muttered amongst themselves till finally they managed to push one out of their huddled group.

"S-Sir, w-we would like to lend our aid in escorting Lady Ai," the soldier stuttered.

Xiahou Dun grunted and ran a hand through his hair. "I would have agreed so to keep her off my case, but Sima Zhongda has practically begged me to personally escort her." His tone turned serious, "So get your assess back to formation!" he shouted.

The soldiers scattered and scampered away.

"Lord Xiahou Dun?" the feminine voice called from behind.

Xiahou Dun turned around. He cocked an eyebrow. He mentally made notes to himself to ignore whatever this girl would do. But first, he took off his overcoat and threw it at Ai Xin.

"Wearing simple robes won't stop the cold Lady Ai," he said. "Whoever gave you those deserves a beating."

_And that would stop me from getting embarassed._

* * *

Well yeah.. I can't think of anything else.. And it's for someone so.. I expect that SOMEONE to kill me anytime soon for stopping such a beautiful moment!

XD

Maybe I'll be able to update next year coz these holidays are guh.. too busy much!


	7. Assistant No More

How long was I out? Maybe two or three months... Sheesh

Anyway, I'm back on track because it's already summer vacation for me!

Though I still need to get back at my writing now and then apart from 1) Drawing 2) Making fan videos 3) Playing the Rubik's cube.

So, cheers!

* * *

The usual array of papers and scrolls on the ground irritated Sima Yi. Ever since his assistant Ai Xin left, things just get messier and messier. A servant tapped on the door and announced his presence to the strategist.

"Master Strategist," the servant respectfully called.

"What is it?" Sima Yi growled back. "Can't you see that I am busy here!"

The servant cringed. Sima Zhongda is known for his furious rage in an irked mood.

The servant swallowed to clear out a lump from his throat and said, "Lord Cao Cao wishes your presence in the throne room."

Sima Yi raised an eyebrow. Normally Cao Cao would call if he it concerns military business. He tapped his forehead. There aren't any campaigns raised yet apart from the defense against Shu. Could it be something else?

"Tell Lord Cao Cao I shall be there shortly," he bade to the servant. The servant bowed and left the room.

* * *

The march back to the capital is long and...

"This is boring..." she sighed quietly to avoid any looks. Ai Xin got bored of counting the trees they ride past.

She hardly knew any of the officers at present personally except for the face. But wait, there is still the other general, Xiahou Dun. Is it safe to get to know him more? He looked very intimidating at first sight.

"All this way for that?" Li Dian said, gesturing his hand backward. "Sheesh, Zhongda worries too much over his little assistant."

Xiahou Dun laughed, "Be reminded Li Dian, we are also sent there as reinforcements. But as always, Zhongda sends it too late."

"And speaking of the little assistant," Li Dian leaned over for a whisper. "She looks cute. What's her name?"

Xiahou Dun smirked, "Planning on screwing her?"

Li Dian shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe, or maybe not. Usually you're the one who screws the best concubines Lord Cao Cao gives you. I mean look at you! You're irresistible."

Ai Xin was just riding behind them with eyes wide with disbelief. She can't believe she's hearing this.

* * *

Purple robes swept against the ground. His black fan is raised to a formal height in front of his chest. The two heavily armed doormen standing in front of two big wooden doors bowed and pushed the doors open.

"You called for my presence Lord Cao Cao?" Sima Yi spoke with his head bowed in greeting.

Cao Cao sat on his throne. One hand held a cup of dark tinted wine. He was surveying the contents of the cup, swirling them into a clockwise direction and then counter-clockwise.

"Yes I did," was the Wei Lord's response. "Come closer Zhongda. Don't hide yourself in the shadow of the doors."

Sima Yi swallowed and moved a few steps forward. He was not much accustomed to these sunny halls as spending too much time in the stacked up windows of his studies.

Cao Cao took a sip from his cup and then set it down at the arm of his chair. "That's better. Now to business."

Sima Yi swallowed again. Why is this making him nervous?

"Is your lady assistant still working for you?" he asked.

Sima Yi nodded, "Yes. She is currently away from the castle."

"What can you recommend from her skills?" Cao Cao inquired.

Sima Yi blinked. Cao Cao is up to something. He looked at his fan and said, "I can only recommend two things. One, she has a brilliant and open mind. Two, very flexible and can easily adapt to any situation."

Cao Cao's lips curved to a smile. "Interesting."

"Are there any more questions you would like to inquire milord?" Sima Yi asked.

"Don't be in a rush Zhongda or you'll trip when I will tell you this," Cao Cao said.

Sima Yi could feel his toes curl underneath cover of his shoes. "What is it you wil tell me milord?"

"Under my command, your lady assistant Ai Xin, will no longer be under you. Instead, she will have a new superior."

It indeed shocked Sima Yi and he almost tripped. "WHAT!"

Cao Cao has anticipated the reaction beforehand. "I see enough potential despite the gender of being a lady. And wherever there are good and potential officers present, I will make sure to harness their prowess. It is not all on the mind, there are times you need to take action in fighting."

Sima Yi still can't get over the statement. Ai Xin will stop being his assistant? Then that would mean no more clean rooms or the joy of teaching?

"You need not to worry Sima Yi," Cao Cao said. "She will be trained under one of the best generals.

"Who, may I inquire?" Sima Yi asked. He hoped it was someone who he could easily talk to.

Cao Cao smirked, "My cousin, General Xiahou Dun."

Sima Yi's mouth fell to the ground. He was speechless.

On the other hand, Cao Cao had a victorious smirk on his face.

"Be sure to tell her. You are dismissed Sima Zhongda."

* * *

Days traveled later, Xiahou Dun's army had safely returned to the capital Xu Chang.

Ai Xin led her horse to the stables. She gave her horse a soft stroke on the head.

"I'll check on you tomorrow," she whispered.

"Hmmm, I see that you have taken a liking with your horse," spoke a smooth deep voice.

Ai Xin almost jumped out of her skin. Xiahou Dun laughed heartily watching the girl's reaction. He moved uneasily close to Ai Xin.

"I believe we shall be seeing each other more soon," he whispered. Moving away from Ai Xin, he gave a smirk before leaving the stables.

Ai Xin blinked and swallowed a lump. What was that about? And why is she blushing red?

She shook the thoughts away. She still needs to make a report to Sima Yi.

A knock on the door echoed at the dark room.

"Master Sima Yi?"

"Enter," came the voice. It sounded muffled.

Ai Xin entered. She coughed slightly. The room has accumulated dust through time. She held on her hand a full written report on what had happened back at Tian Shui.

"Master Sima Yi, is something wrong?" she asked, noticing the man's quietness.

Sima Yi paused his reading and looked up to the girl. There was some truth in Cao Cao's words. Ai Xin has potential, but can she even match the high standards of General Xiahou Dun?

"Ai Xin," he called in a soft tone.

Ai Xin had a dusty book in her hand. "Yes Master Sima Yi?"

"As much as I don't want to follow Lord Cao Cao's orders, but it must be done," he said.

Ai Xin waited quietly. She has an uneasy feeling about this.

"You're going to have to leave me for a while," he said flatly.

Ai Xin raised both eyebrows and answered, "I do not understand."

Sima Yi can't say anything else. "Just go and look for General Xiahou Dun."

"But-" Ai Xin uttered, still confused.

Sima Yi's tone raised up, "Just go!"

* * *

On the upper levels of the castle, there lived the high ranking generals and officers. At the end of the hall, a hand knocked on the door.

"Enter," came a dark, smooth voice.

The door squeaked open.

Xiahou Dun smirked at the visitor.

"Greetings Lady Ai, it seems that what I said before is true."

* * *

I never change with my style.. It's always short...

Looks like this sequel is going to be longer than the first.

Sounds fun? Okay!

Read and Review

* * *


	8. Farewell Lien Hua

* * *

Okay, so I haven't updated for almost a month? Yes, I do lag on with my typing. There are just many things I have to do.. Like guitaring, or volleyball practice... Haha, things to keep my mind busy while I can't think of what I'm suppose to type.

Anyhow, Happy Reading!

Disclamer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors except for the characters I made

* * *

Ai Xin stood quietly at the doorway. Everything felt too fast to happen. Now, she is standing in front of the general who had just got her out of the trouble back at Tian Shui.

General Xiahou Dun snorted, "So what are you standing there for! Get to work!"

Ai Xin swallowed. What kind of work? She has never been to any of these kinds of department before.

Xiahou Dun stared at the blank expression before shaking his head. He was somewhat shocked when Cao Cao had relayed his orders concerning the girl. He took a glance up and down. There are clear curves on her body, but what disappointed him is the height. He shuddered at the thought could this be like those annoying Qiaos? Hopefully not.

Ai Xin felt nervous with the silence. "General Xiahou?" She studied the face, it looked... Blank and thoughtful.

Xiahou Dun crossed his arms. "If you're better than those scribbling secretaries in mental memorization, then I suggest you get this in your head."

The grey-eyed girl just blinked. Xiahou Dun is beginning to wonder if she can actually cope with the mess.

"Seeing that the journey is still in to you," he said, more like a growl. "You'll start tomorrow."

"Uhm, start what General?" Ai Xin asked.

Xiahou Dun snapped, "Don't interrupt me while I'm talking." He started to pace, trying to think of something for the girl to do. There are many difficult complications to it, but then again. What could go wrong? He turned around and spoke in a fast pace,

"Since you are a woman, I assume you have experience in household cleaning. So before the morning meal, I want this place cleaned. Afterwards, go to the stables and give every horse under my unit a wash," he paused for a little thinking. Is that all? Or there should be more? "Eh, after those tasks, report to me at once. So I expect you to be done an hour after the morning meal."

Ai Xin took a deep breath to register it all in her brain. So far, her instinct tells her that that would only be the first part of what's going to be a hard day.

Xiahou Dun's voice broke her chain of thoughts. "You may leave Lady Ai," he said. "Enjoy the free time before you start," he added snidely.

* * *

Ai Xin blinked once and bowed in respect before leaving the room. The door closed behind her with a soft click. She had to walk a few corridors away before releasing the big surge of excitement and determination of a challenge.

Zhang He peeked from his door, slightly curious with the excitement. His eyes brightened to see Ai Xin.

"Well hello there Ai Xin!" he greeted. "You seem excited over something."

Ai Xin turned around. She was surprised, "You scared me there Junyi."

Junyi laughed, "My apologies for your insecurity." He gestured towards his room. "How about we have some tea and talk about it?"

"Sure," Ai Xin said. "No jasmine!" she added.

Zhang He laughed and let her in.

Around the corner, someone was watching them.

Zhang He was picking out amongst the jars of tea leaves he kept in store. He looked at each label and muttered words to himself,

"Let's see... Oolong's too common; you get many of those in the teahouses. How about mint tea? That would be minty fresh."

Ai Xin tilted her head. She was checking the water if it's heated enough. "How about some chrysanthemum Junyi? Do you have those in the jars?"

Zhang He looked behind him. "Chrysanthemum?" he repeated. "What exquisite taste you have there Lady Ai!"

Ai Xin nearly scalded her arms when she almost tripped at the carpet while holding the kettle of hot water. "What do you mean Zhang He?"

Zhang He found the jar. It is smaller than compared to the others. He opened it and scooped a handful of its dried petals and leaves into the strainer. "Well," he said. "Chrysanthemum is quite known for its medicinal purposes as well as its taste. Though I find it hard to get those, now is not its season to bloom."

"Oh," was the girl's reply. "Well, that was usually the tea my mother and I used to drink. We had a large garden back then before..." She broke off, not wanting to remember anymore.

Zhang He checked the tea and found it ready. He poured the liquid into two cups and then offered one to Ai Xin.

"Oh come on now Ai Xin. It's alright. At least you can start something new here on your own."

Ai Xin smiled, "Yeah, I guess so." She sipped her tea. "Zhang He, tell me. What do you know of General Xiahou Dun?"

Zhang He looked at Ai Xin with another amused expression. "So what I hear is true. You are now under Xiahou Dun's unit. I pity Sima Yi. You were such a great help to him with filing his scrolls as well as arranging his schedule."

Ai Xin smiled, "I still have his time table for this week."

Zhang He chuckled, "I see." He took another sip of his tea. "Let's see. General Xiahou Dun is Lord Cao Cao's right hand man. I'm sure you know that. What were his likes and dislikes, I don't know. But what I know is that he is a man not to be messed with or even to be trifled with."

"Why is that?" Ai Xin asked.

Zhang He replied, "The man is known for his quick temper." He paused. "For me, his foul language," he added. "Now what else..."

Ai Xin spoke, "From what I have seen before, he is quite the man in front of the ladies."

"Ah that one too," Zhang He said with a laugh. "But there is a tragedy connected to that."

"What do you mean?"

Zhang He realized that he said a bit too much, "Oh, never mind that Ai Xin."

Ai Xin pouted, "No fair Junyi."

"It is a secret among us generals," he said with a wink. But Ai Xin didn't buy it.

Ai Xin crossed her arms. "Not funny Zhang He. I really want to know."

Zhang He had just remembered something just in time and hoped it would be able to divert Ai Xin's attention. "Maybe next time dear. Have you also heard? Lien Hua's retiring."

That last sentence was enough for Ai Xin to leave the room in a second.

* * *

Lien Hua had finished packing her belongings. She stared out to the window. The sun was setting in a hazy light. The grey lines of her hair shone against the red rays.

One of her friends stood by the door, "Lien Hua, Lord Cao Cao has supplied a horse for you. He also says, that it is a loss to have such a strict leader of the servants."

Lien Hua smiled, "I'm sure you can do well You Nan. Besides, I'm missing the country life."

You Nan nodded, "Have a safe journey Lien Hua."

Lien Hua strapped her luggage on her back. "You're not the last one who's going to say that to me."

The old woman walked with lasting pride out of the room.

* * *

Ai Xin was sprinting down the halls. She dodged the servants as well as passing by the officers with gasps of greetings. She rounded on the last corner, the last one before the entrance hall. The moment she skidded the corner, she almost bumped on someone.

"Watch where you're going!"

Ai Xin looked up to see rather familiar eyes. But the task in her mind had made her go back to usual running.

"I'm sorry," was all she muttered before running off again.

Zhang Liao blinked. Strange.

* * *

Lien Hua had finished propping her luggage on top of a brown horse. She held its reins and led it out to the stables. She was going out the open gates when she heard someone shouting her name.

"LIEN HUA!"

Lien Hua didn't stop to turn around. She knew that voice too well.

"Lien Hua," Ai Xin panted, her hands on her knees, regaining her breath. "Why do you have to go?"

Lien Hua lowered her head. "Because my time here is finished."

"But you can't leave... You're one of the best people in the castle," she said. "Who's going to take your place?"

Lien Hua let out a soft chuckle. The girl's curious and innocent. She turned around and faced Ai Xin, "Ai Xin, as time goes by. People come and go. They don't stay in one place unless it is in their reason to stay there until they die. I have seen my time here has ended, because I feel that I may be needed elsewhere."

"But where will you go Lien Hua?" Ai Xin asked.

"To wherever my fate takes me," Lien Hua said airily. She laughed at the girl's downtrodden expression. "Don't feel bad Ai Xin. I hear you're under a general's unit now."

"News spread so fast don't they," Ai Xin said weakly.

Lien Hua placed a hand on Ai Xin's shoulder, "He's a good man no matter what they say about him Ai Xin. Though I would suggest you keep your heart away from shady people. It is not worth your tears."

Ai Xin had this strange feeling that Lien Hua's about to say goodbye soon. "We're going to see each other again right?"

Lien Hua nodded, "I believe we will Ai Xin." She hugged the young girl and pulled away. She stared at Ai Xin for a long time. A smile stretched her aged face. "You remind me a lot about someone," she muttered.

"Who?" Ai Xin asked, she heard those last words.

Lien Hua shook her head and smiled, "That's for you to find out."

Ai Xin smiled faded. That's the second time she's been denied of any information.

"I'll see you then."

"Take care Lien Hua."

"You too dear. Keep your chin up."

A few minutes passed and Ai Xin was watching a brown horse galloped away. She let out a deep breath and headed back to the castle.

_Though a friend will have to go, that friend will always stay in my mind. Because I know that friendships can stand over time, _she thought.

She turned around a corner and continued walking until her room. From that same corner, a figure emerged from the opposite side.

A smile formed on his lips, "Hmph."

* * *

Yeah... There's the mystery man lurking and watching our heroine's moves. Who could it be? OO

Read and Review!


	9. A Day in Hay Part I

Okay, seeing the life of my previous document. Almost a month and then I'd update again. Wow, how long is that. Anyway, here is the next chapter where dear Ai Xin has to go with the chores. Go girl!!

Happy reading!

* * *

_Where am I..._

_The area was covered in mist, very thick mist. From slow footsteps, it broke into a run, trying to find a way out. _

_Hello?_

_Voices answered. _

_Hello... Hello... Hello..._

_Echoes, hollow echoes; but where are they coming from?_

_The running stopped when it crashed against a hard wall. A hand rested on the wall's cool surface. The mist began to clear and a small ray of light shone through. The light reflected against the wall._

_It's a mirror._

_Behind the mirror, there stood a pale face with an expression different from the one facing it._

_Who are you_

_The mirror answered, I am you._

* * *

A chime tinkled from her small window as the dawn air breezed in. Her eyes half-opened against the pillow, staring at the small chime. She remembered opening the little gift Sima Yi had given her before going to Tian Shui. Too bad there was no time to say thank you. The chime has a small bell hidden underneath the wings of the bird-shaped ornament and a tassel was flapping against the wind.

"Can't believe I'm a year older," she muttered to herself while pushing her body up from the mattress.

She looked out to the window. The sun has not yet risen and the sky was already fading into color. Sighing and grumbling about a little more sleep, Ai Xin changed her clothes to start her work.

She gently closed the door of her room and proceeded down the hallway. From her perspective, the servants and staff would be awake a little later than her supposedly new schedule.

She breathe in deeply, trying to recall what were the tasks given to her by her new superior General Xiahou Dun. Awkward enough, he can get very intimidating in this business.

'_Like that cockroach you saw in your room?' _her conscience suggested.

_Shut up, _she thought.

Her conscience sniggered, _'Admit it. You're still afraid of the certain cockroach even though it's already dead.'_

Shaking her head, Ai Xin was getting quite pissed at the voice in the back of her head. It's like some sort of different entity to its own but still part of her.

"First thing to do is... Clean his room," she muttered in recall. But if the sun has not yet risen, wouldn't that be like he's still sleeping? Or maybe his quarters are so big, considering being Cao Cao's right hand man, that there is a bedroom within the bigger room.

Her footsteps were light as it stepped upon the wooden planks to the higher floors of the castle. Now where would his quarters be? She looked down to the right, not much there, and then to the left, there was a single door at the end. That could be it. Walking lightly down the corridor, she stopped in front of the door and noticed a small plaque. It bore two words, quite rare for family names.

Xiahou.

Ai Xin raised her hand in a closed fist to knock. She stopped for a moment. What if this is the other General Xiahou's room? That would be rude, although she could ask where exactly the room of his brother is.

She knocked three times. There was no answer. Her internal clock was ticking that she needs to finish this task soon or cleaning the horses will make her late. Softly opening the door, she stepped into the lowly lit room. She traced a finger on a desk. There was hardly any dust on it.

_He has got to be kidding me, _she thought. _This place seems spotless._

She entered deeper into the room. Simplicity was the theme to this general's taste. There are hardly anything elaborate to count in this room. But there are a few misplaced things, she picked it up and placed it neatly on the desired places. Soon enough, the room was clean as well as the rest of the quarters except for the bedroom. No way is she going inside.

In a few minutes of last checks, she left the room and went down to the stables. Unknowingly, the occupant of the room she left was wide awake and watching her descent on the steps.

* * *

There are a few servants already awake and began their daily chores. Some of them greeted Ai Xin a good morning and she smiled to greet them back. She wondered to herself if she could dance with her blade again. That feeling from the very first time was exhilarating and wonderful. Down at the stables, here she could easily determine where the well-bred horses of Xiahou Dun are. She gathered the grooming materials and brought along a pail. She stopped in front of the first horse.

"Hello there," she greeted to the black stallion. "I'm going to give you a bath now."

The horse let out an airy snort, reluctantly letting Ai Xin wash it down. Quite clear that it is unaccustomed to any other hands than its master.

Ai Xin had finished the first horse and started on the next. She looked at the line of stalls, this could take a while.

He retreated to his bedroom, his inner sanctum. Looking out to the window, the sun is just an inch from the horizon. How tranquil dawn could be, he thought. A gentle wind whipped his hair back from its rest on the shoulders. His thoughts flew to the day's tasks. There would be some additional time ever since that girl came. He looked away from the window and stepped into the screens, gearing up for today.

_What could go wrong... hmmm..._

Ai Xin was almost done with her task of grooming the horses. Her hands had easily adapted to the tools and this work was familiar to her during her time in the fields. But her mind was drifting far, far away from the present.

* * *

_She was sitting on a ledge, swinging her legs, watching a man grooming his brown horse. _

"_Papa, can a horse talk?" she asked._

_The man looked up to the ledge. "No, I don't think so. Why?"_

_The little girl shrugged her shoulders. "Because I thought I heard one of them talking. I heard them saying that you look funny with your hat on."_

_He laughed heartily. The innocence of the young minds amused him. "Well, do you think I'm funny with my hat on?"_

_She shook her head. "No... I think you're one of those big guys riding the ships."_

_The man raised both eyebrows. To add the fun of his daughter's imagination, he swung his little grooming brush like a pirate._

"_You mean the big guys saying," he changed his tone. "Shiver me timbers..."_

_Before he could finish the line; his brush accidentally smacked against the horse's backside. The horse, in painful reaction, lifted its hind legs and kicked the man out of the stall. The man crashed on the green grass._

_The little girl jumped off the ledge and rushed to her father's side._

"_Papa, are you alright?" she asked worriedly._

_The man rolled to his back with a smile on his face. He looked at his daughter in the eyes and placed a large hand on her shoulder. He started to laugh. The little girl beamed and started laughing too._

"_You're funny Papa."_

_Her smile faltered to a sad face when she turned to face her father. No eyes, no mouth, he's faceless._

* * *

"Ai Xin."

The call surprised her. Her boot accidentally got stuck into the pail of water and she fell off balance onto the stack of hay. She blinked twice and swathed the hay off her face.

"G-General Xiahou," she stammered. "You're... I mean... Good morning!" She also remembered to report, "I have finished the tasks you ordered sir."

Xiahou Dun crossed his arms. "You made a mess Ai Xin. I expected better than that. If this poor performance keeps up, there would be no exceptions for you," he said stoically. Giving a last check up on the place, he turned his heel and left the stables.

Ai Xin rolled her eyes and sighed in contempt. If he didn't just pop out of nowhere, this would have NEVER happened. Pushing herself up from the haystack, she cleaned up the place and patted the freshly groomed horses before leaving the stables.

* * *

Right in time, the servants are already preparing the morning meal. Ai Xin passed the mess hall and proceeded to her room. She'll need to at least get herself clean before going to eat.

A quick refreshing shower later, Ai Xin geared up and left her room and headed down to the mess hall. Before, she was used to eat amongst the servants, but now, she simply sat alone on a table, eating while staring outside window.

"There you are Ai Xin!" came the fruity voice of Zhang He.

Ai Xin was halfway eating her baozi. "Oh, Zhang He.. Good morning."

Zhang He took his seat across her. "You don't sound happy." He picked something from her hair. "And you got hay on your hair."

Ai Xin bit her baozi to fume quietly. "Just a bad start that's all."

"Oh come now, I'm sure doing those tasks such as cleaning and grooming isn't bad," Zhang He said jovially.

Ai Xin knew that Zhang He's trying to cheer her up. "Thanks Junyi..."

Out of the blue again, Xiahou Dun growled behind Ai Xin, "Training starts at nine. Don't be late."

Ai Xin almost choked on her tea. "Y-Yes sir!" She turned around and he was gone. She had a bewildered look on her face. "Does he always do that Zhang He?"

Zhang He chuckled, "Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't."

Ai Xin groaned. How worse can this day get?

* * *

Blitz: Yes, your day is about to get worse than that.

Ai Xin: i hate you

Blitz: I love you

lol

So, Read and Review guys to keep me going!


	10. A Day in Hay Part II

Yes, after.. uhm.. four months I think of hibernation. I finally got back to writing this. Ahaha.. Sorry for those who waited for so long. Junior year is pretty hectic and I'm glad it's already my sembreak this week.

I'd like to thank well.. those people for pestering me to continuing this story of mine. Uhm, and then for those who are expecting my other stories to be updated, please don't get your hopes down or up... Because when I think too much, I burn out. O.O That's one thing I don't want to experience ever again.

Well... let's see... Uhm.. that's all. Happy Reading!

**I don't own Dynasty Warriors OR Mulan, but I own Ai Xin 'cause she is MINE.

* * *

**

The sun is diagonal on the east when Ai Xin went down to the training area

The sun is diagonal on the east when Ai Xin went down to the training area. There are quite a lot of corridors and hallways that she almost got lost inside them. The worst part is; she doesn't really know where the training field is.

Xiahou Dun was sitting under the shade of a tree, his Kirin Fang leaning against the trunk beside him.

_That girl is late…_

He didn't bother turning his head when he heard footsteps approaching him and a heaving breath.

"Ge-"

"Humph, you're late," he growled. He's in a grouchy mood today, but no one knows why.

Ai Xin swallowed and spoke meekly, "I'm sorry sir."

"I do not accept apologies from _idiots_," he growled, the tone tuning louder. "ESPECIALLY THE IDIOTS WHO COME TO TRAINING LATE!

Ai Xin thought her hear had skipped a beat. Of all people, it had to be the scariest person in the world… Xiahou Dun. Her mind was sending signals to keep her feet from shaking in fear.

"Do you understand," he spoke from gritted teeth.

"Yes sir," Ai Xin squeaked, almost inaudible.

"Do you understand!" he repeated a little bit louder.

Ai Xin closed her eyes and answered loudly but like a cry. "YES SIR!"

"Good," he grunted. He strode over under the tree and picked up his Kirin Fang. He directed it towards Ai Xin. "Let's begin training."

He directed the blade to the wooden weapons on the ground. "We start with the sword."

Ai Xin nodded and picked up the wooden sword.

(Author's Note: And so I'll turn this into a musical…)

_Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns_

_Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?_

_You're the saddest bunch I've ever met_

_But you can bet before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man out of you_

"The art of fighting is not to be taken lightly," Xiahou Dun spoke, as if starting a lecture. "So that means, I don't want to see any pansies crying to their mommies."

He cast a dark glare at every new recruit in formation. All of them are holding the wooden swords. The males and female flinched.

"Let's begin," the superior of Wei's army grunted.

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center _

_You are sure to win_

Ai Xin, along with the other recruits, followed the form done by their trainer. She wondered to herself how did she ever managed to get through those minor battles safely even without knowing how to use a sword. Is it possible for it to be adrenaline or mere luck?

"Ai Xin!" hollered a low voice behind her.

Ai Xin swallowed. What's wrong now?!

"Y-Yes sir?" she said, turning her head, lowering the wooden sword.

Xiahou Dun had a frown on his face. "That's not how you hold a sword."

"I… sorry sir," she muttered.

Xiahou Dun folded his arms and barked, "Raise your arms higher. You can't strike if you don't have the height!"

_She doesn't really have the height you idiot, _screamed her conscience.

Ai Xin did as she was told, only to get yelled at again.

"Spread your legs, you will get enough bearing from there in any case you need to shift your weight!" he hollered.

Ai Xin could feel her body tense as she moved to the proper position. Being yelled at is not among the things she can tolerate.

Xiahou Dun huffed, somewhat with content before going to the others.

Ai Xin sighed and relaxed her shoulders a bit.

"AI XIN!" came back the holler.

Ai Xin jumped and immediately resumed back to her stressed out sword holding.

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot _

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man out of you_

The air became mild but the sweat continued to gush out in the winter day. Ai Xin was with the other rookies, continuing the training. Ai Xin could feel like everything she ate for lunch went down the drain because of the series of muscle straining exercises.

Xiahou Dun could see that the new recruits are still in their lazy mode.

"IS THAT WHAT I TAUGHT YOU?"

The rookies swallowed and hollered in unison, "NO SIR!"

_I'm never gonna catch my breath_

_Say goodbye to those who knew me_

_Why was I a fool in school for cutting gym_

_This guy's got them scared to death_

_Hope he doesn't see right through me_

_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_

The rookies were given an early dismissal from their training. Ai Xin had lingered behind, wanting to watch the how the elite troops were being trained. She returned her wooden sword back to the weapons shed and left to search the area where the elite troops are training. It wasn't a far distance from the sparring field. She could hear the loud cheers of the soldiers from behind the bushes. Creeping up behind the bushes, she could only open her mouth in amazement.

The men of the elite were synchronized with their movements. The way they marched in their formation was astounding.

"Unbelievable…" she muttered under her breathe. "Is this the whole power of Wei's army?"

Her hand suddenly twitched when she felt another presence just behind her. Her hand was inside her sleeve, holding her knife when a blade rested itself against her neck.

"A spy?" hissed the stranger holding the blade.

Ai Xin swallowed but didn't say anything. She knew that one wrong move would cost her life. But to her surprise, the blade left her neck. She whipped her head behind and swallowed.

Xiahou Dun raised a brow, "Peeking are we?" he growled.

Ai Xin squeaked, "No sir. I was just watching the elite troops train."

Xiahou Dun scoffed and walked past her. "That's not all of them rookie."

Ai Xin's eyes widened when the troops saw their commander, they all bowed in respect. She rose from her position and turned her heel to walk away.

He turned his head to the side, but his eye was on the corner, watching the girl leave. A small smirk formed on his lips before returning his attention to the sunset-filled sky.

_(Be a man)_

_You must be swift as the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

_Time is racing toward us until the night arrives_

_Heed my every order and you might survive

* * *

  
_

Days passed and the training exercises became harder and harder. Xiahou Dun could see that most of the new recruits cannot cope up with the program he had prepared. Within those days, the number of rookies began to dwindle but in a slow rate since many had managed through. But for our female hero, she didn't know until when she could hold on to. Her daily routine is different from the other males as she had been doing household chores.

"I want every rookie in this army to prepare themselves for the upcoming admissions test," Xiahou Dun spoke after a formation call of the rookies. "This test is essential for the official inclusion of the army." He scanned everyone's faces.

"Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!"

His eye fell on the last person in line, the only female in this whole recruit team. Ai Xin could feel his gaze on her that she swallowed hard and looked away. She didn't know if she could continue with it. Her body has been on and off lately.

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home, you're through_

_How could I make a man out of you?_

Late at night, Ai Xin was at the sparring field, holding her own blade. Her eyes gazed upon the pale moonlight. Taking a deep breathe, she moved the way she had always been. Light. Frail.

"I never knew you'd make an attempt to double your efforts," chuckled a low voice behind her. It's like a cue or something that Ai Xin had tripped on her footwork and fell. His hand shot out and held her arm. Ai Xin blushed lightly when he steadied her body. The man noticed the light blush on her face and chuckled inwardly.

Ai Xin swallowed, "Sir…"

Xiahou Dun's eye looked at her. "Don't waste this opportunity Ai Xin," he said. "It is rare for women to be known in battle."

Ai Xin thought it would be the right time to ask, "General, have you ever met such a warrior?"

Xiahou Dun paused. That is such an awkward question. "Yes," he said truthfully. "Yes I had."

Both were silent, only the sound of the crickets was heard, until Ai Xin decided to retire.

"Goodnight sir," she said with a bow. "Have a pleasant evening."

Xiahou Dun snorted in reply. He waited for her footsteps to fade before looking up to the moonlight again.

_(Be a man)_

_You must be swift as a coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

* * *

  
_

Ahaha... :)

Well, that's the end of that part. Hehe... I dunno what makes me tick to write.. Could it be reviews?

Ai Xin: *smacks Blitz* You are so evil.

Blitz: I'm born good but turned evil. There's nothing you can do.

Ai Xin: *takes up a chainsaw* You think so?

Blitz:... meep.

Anyway, Read and Review!


	11. Stirring

Consider this a Christmas present (also to those who are non-believers of my religion). :D I can't believe I found time to write again. Well, I do have the time since it's break. Hahaha!

Happy Reading!

* * *

_Everything felt so cold. I looked down and saw nothing. I couldn't even see my own hands or my feet. There's a hazy white fog looming lowly. I made a wary step forward and was glad that nothing happened. As I continue my way down this dark path, something caught my arm. _

_I screamed, but my scream was voiceless. The white fog continued to gather and finally covering my eyesight. The claw pulled me until I landed hard on my back. I heard a low growl in front of me. I immediately sat up. I could hear my heart pounding against the ribcage, straining to break free. _

_The growl became louder and I saw a yellowish glint in the fog. A snout dissolved the fog. My hands clenched in fear. My eyes widened in anticipation._

_From the fog, a wolf was growling at me. To my surprise, it only had one eye._

"Good morning sunshine!" rang the ever-so-fruity voice of the Butterfly General. He looked down at the lady soldier who was lazily poking her baozi with a pair of chopsticks. He pouted and placed his hands on both hips.

"Oh come on now Ai Xin. Give me that smile!" He said, pinching Ai Xin's cheeks up to a smile. He released his hands. "That's better!"

The forced smile on Ai Xin's face fell back down like a rock drop.

"General Zhang He… please," she muttered, holding her head.

Zhang He sat down across the girl. "What's wrong hon? Woke up the wrong side of bed?"

Ai Xin sighed. Zhang He is just that annoying that you have to speak else die listening to his unending sentences.

"Alright Junyi, give me a minute to organize my head," she said through gritted teeth, trying to calm down. Her head had been aching ever since she woke up that she failed to clean Xiahou Dun's room and do the rest of her chores.

"I just don't feel good," she managed to state flatly.

Zhang He raised a brow and pressed a hand on her forehead. "You're right about that. You're tepid hot!" he exclaimed.

Ai Xin frowned. "Thank you for exaggerating it," she muttered. She managed to take a bite on the baozi.

Xiahou Dun entered the dining hall. He looked quite disappointed. His eye scanned the hall and saw Ai Xin.

Ai Xin saw Xiahou Dun coming despite her eyesight somewhat blacking out a little. "Oh great… Then I get a sermon," she mumbled.

Zhang He saw Xiahou Dun approaching. "Alright hon," he said meekly. He stood up and patted her arm. "If there's anything you need. I'll be with the butterflies!" He left.

Ai Xin sighed as Zhang He left. When Xiahou Dun is within earshot, she stood up and greeted him.

"Good morning sir," she said. "I apologize for being unable to-"

Xiahou Dun's gruff voice cut her off, "If you don't come by training today, I will make sure you are deported." He grabbed a baozi from her table and left.

Ai Xin just blinked. "What?"

* * *

Cao Cao was leaning at the pillar at the entrance of the sparring field. He had his arms crossed in a somewhat aloof way. Xiahou Dun was carrying his Kirin Fang towards the field.

"You're quite early today cousin," spoke the Wei Lord. "Earlier than usual."

Xiahou Dun immediately stopped on his tracks. He thought that Cao Cao was in the throne room or perhaps in the harem with his three hundred concubines.

"Lord Cao Cao," he greeted. "A pleasant morning," he said with a bow.

Cao Cao laughed, "Oh spare me the formalities cousin. We're not in battle or anything!"

Xiahou Dun was sometimes this uneasy when Cao Cao would act as what the latter would like to call 'goof off' time. Seriously, a man who will soon rule the whole kingdom of China must always be composed… Not lax off.

Cao Cao noticed Xiahou Dun's sudden lost of thought. He pushed himself away from the pillar and tapped his cousin's shoulder.

"Come to your senses Yuanrang," he chuckled. "Relax a bit."

Xiahou Dun shook his head. He looked at his royal cousin with a somewhat sad look. "As much as I want to let down my guard Lord Mengde," he said softly, "but I cannot. You need an army to conquer and defend. And I will provide that army for you."

Cao Cao laughed again and slapped his cousin's back. Xiahou Dun coughed slightly and straightened his back to ease the stinging slap.

"Very well, if you want business then here is my business," Cao Cao said. "I'm going to see how well you have trained Zhongda's little assistant."

Xiahou Dun swallowed. This is going to be very, very hard.

Ai Xin was running. She had to be early today. She was holding her blade by her left hand. She skidded to a halt upon seeing the Wei Lord.

"L-Lord Cao Cao!" she immediately greeted, bowing low that she almost lost her balance.

Cao Cao chuckled. He could sense the evident innocence and clumsiness of the rookie. "A pleasant morning to you rookie," he replied.

Ai Xin swallowed and bowed to Xiahou Dun. "Good morning sir…"

Xiahou Dun grunted, "Let's get this over with." He beckoned Ai Xin to come over.

Ai Xin obliged. "Yes sir?"

"Lord Cao Cao will be watching your performance," he stated simply. Then he leaned close and whispered, "Don't ruin this."

Cao Cao smirked, watching them. He made a mental note of his cousin's subtle affection towards the young subordinate.

Ai Xin nodded. "Yes sir," she answered. But in the back of her mind, her conscience is screaming, _we're doomed Ai Xin! Doomed to the very core!_

Xiahou Dun stepped back. "Very well, let the training begin," he said.

* * *

Down southwest of the land, there was a private conference. Silent among the four walls, hushed voices conversed with one another.

"By autumn's end milord," spoke a mild voice. "We shall take this territory." The man gestured his hand towards a large mountainous area southwest of Wei's borders.

The superior sat on his elevated throne, which was not as splendid as the ones his enemies had. "I presume you have a plan ready for this," he said.

"Indeed milord," spoke the former. "I have sent a suitable spy to monitor their movements."

The lord on the throne nodded, "Very well. I shall leave it to you Prime Minister."

The man below him bowed with utmost respect, "Of course Your Excellency."

* * *

There was a loud clash and sparks flew in all directions. Ai Xin was struggling in a deadlock against her commander, Xiahou Dun.

_Isn't it enough for him to be doing this to you?!?!_ Screamed her conscience. _Retreat girl! Your body isn't fit enough to handle this much stress!_

Ai Xin knew that her conscience was right about this. She started to calculate in her mind what to do.

Xiahou Dun noticed her face. "Don't use your mind to do the math Private," he said. "You use it to find the weak spot and attack it."

Ai Xin could feel her breath grow hotter and hotter. Her eyesight was failing her when everything started to blink black. She used what remained of her ailing body and broke away from the deadlock. Unable to fight the outside and inner opponents, she stumbled to the ground.

Cao Cao was drinking a cup of tea. When he saw the lady fall to the ground, he set his cup on the platelet. "I have seen enough General Xiahou," he said. His dark eyes observed her breathing, it was shallow and struggling. "Her efforts surprised me," was all he commented before leaving. A servant came by to collect the tray of tea.

Xiahou Dun set his scimitar down and went over to Ai Xin. He knelt down on one knee.

"Private Ai?"

There was a weak response, but mostly he could hear gasps. He moved back a little when Ai Xin struggled to sit up. Her cheeks were red. He couldn't tell if it was out of embarrassment or what. He placed a cautious hand on her forehead and removed it afterwards. She was sick with fever or so he concluded.

"Private Ai," he asked quietly. "Can you walk?"

Ai Xin looked at him. Her eyes were beginning to droop out of exhaustion. "I… guess." She pushed herself up from the ground with the help of her sword. Her legs were shaking from fatigue.

Xiahou Dun watched her make small steps. His eye fell on her backside.

_So firm,_ he thought. He reluctantly shook the thought away, of all times.

"Private," he called.

Ai Xin turned around. "Y-Yes sir?"

"Have the day off," he ordered. "You're not at best shape today."

Ai Xin managed a weak smile. "Thank you sir."

The moment she took another step back into the castle, her strength finally deserted her and she collapsed on the stone floor.

* * *

At the borders of Wei, there was loud wailing. Soldiers were struggling to put out fires set by an unknown source.

"Hurry pass on the pails!" yelled the captain of the soldiers. They were struggling to put out the fire on a row of houses.

Somewhere far from the town, a cloaked figure sat on the branch, watching the chaos created. Lithe fingers played with a peach before devouring it with bites.

_This is too easy.

* * *

  
_

Hearing returned to her senses and her nose smelled the awful smell of herbs wafting the air surrounding her. Grey eyes opened at once and she sat up.

"Easy there," spoke the mild voice of the doctor.

Ai Xin was pushed back down on the bed.

"Awkward that this is the second time I see you here," chuckled the old doctor.

"I think I know you," she whispered. "You're Huo Tuo right?"

Huo Tuo chuckled, "Well, well, well. Indeed I am milady." He checked her vitals by placing his hands on certain areas of her upper torso. Ai Xin shivered. His hands are wrinkled and clammy.

"I was told that you were running with a fever," he spoke softly in his mild-mannered voice. "Have you been sleeping well?"

Ai Xin closed her hands, "Well… uhm… No."

"Now why is that young one?" the old man asked, turning his back on her to fetch some liquid.

Ai Xin sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I don't really know. But I always get nightmares."

Huo Tuo chuckled, "How amusing."

Ai Xin pouted and blushed slightly in embarrassment. "No it's not."

The old man returned to her bedside with a bowl of foul-smelling medicine. "Drink this. It should help."

"But it's… icky," she whined meekly.

Huo Tuo chuckled, "Come on. It's just a bowl. Not like the others I had treated. I gave them ten bowls of different other kinds of things."

Ai Xin held the bowl and made a face. She pinched her nose with one hand and gulped down the contents of the bowl. Her eyes watered at the taste.

"See that isn't so bad," the doctor chuckled softly as he took the bowl away from her hand. "You have a visitor by the way." He left her.

Ai Xin readied her ears and closed her eyes. She expected it to be Zhang He who would burst in and wail at her misfortune. She could already imagine his complaining and sorts.

"Private Ai," came a curt voice.

_Wait, that didn't sound like Zhang He_, she thought.

She opened her eyes and nearly screamed into a fit.

Xiahou Dun raised both eyebrows at the reaction of his rookie. Was it something he did? He racked his brain, he hadn't done anything. Or maybe he didn't smell good?

"Private Ai," he spoke in a stern voice. "Calm down."

Ai Xin couldn't calm down. She was staring at a giant spider that was hovering above his head.

"Sp-Sp-Spi-dd," she stammered. She stared frightened above his head.

Xiahou Dun looked above his head to see the spider. He simply swatted it off with a wave of his hand.

Ai Xin opened her mouth but no sound came out. By trauma, she passed out.

Huo Tuo passed by and saw the scene. He stared at the spider crawling on the ground.

"Tsk tsk, you shouldn't have come by you know," he said to the spider.

Xiahou Dun sighed when the officer passed out on him again. But he took this opportunity to study her facial features. Smooth cream-colored skin and thin eyebrows; a pale shade of pink surrounded her eyes. His eye trailed down to the lower part of her face, small nose and red lips.

_Quite a pretty face_, he mused. He pushed stray strands of hair off her face.

"Hmm."

The Grand General rose from his place and left the infirmary. Thoughts and visions began swirling in his mind.

* * *

Well, that made enough to intrigue you guys and gals. Buahahhaha :D

Ai Xin: *headwalling*

*pats Xin's shoulder* It's alright hon.

Read and Review!


	12. Journal Entry Four

Boo.

:3

Since I was nagged, you get this.

Enjoy.

_

* * *

Dear Diary,_

_So the last episode of my public display of idiocy ended in a very bad cold. I had to admit, it took most of my energy that I could no longer see what I was doing. Last time I saw my superior was when he visited me in the infirmary._

_It made me wonder._

_Why would he do such an act of kindness?_

_Maybe, he's not as bad as what others told me about him. Being grouchy, in-your-face blah blah and all of that, doesn't fit him that time. Maybe, he's just lonely._

_So anyway, things just got a little harder as days went pass. Every day I trained to become a better warrior. But unknown to others, even to my friends inside the castle, I'd been studying strategy by sneaking some books out of the library or perhaps from Master Zhongda. He caught me once, but shrugged it off seeing how earnest I was to learn. _

_Winter passed. I was quite relieved. The weather had become suitable for me to move properly. Not before long, I knew I was going to be trained under harder conditions._

_The details are quite many to describe how General Xiahou Dun trained me. I have lost count how many muscle strengthening and stamina lengthening drills I have done. Whenever I poke my stomach, there's a firm feel on it. Weird, but cool. I got abs! My skill with the blade is improving slowly and soon, I can spar with the other rookies._

_Then, there's this one night, the night before the initiation test to see whether the recruits were worthy of the army. The General Xiahou Dun talked to me._

_**"Ai Xin?"**_

_**I was having a fine chat with one of the servant friends when he called my name. So I turned around and bowed, "Yes sir?"**_

_**"May I have a word with you," it's not a question, it's an order.**_

_**I nodded immediately, "Yes sir." I made a small wave to my friend and left to follow him.**_

_**We walked a considerable distance away from the noisy crowd to somewhere quiet.**_

_**He stopped suddenly, "I suppose this is a good place," he muttered.**_

_**My eyes surveyed the surroundings. We were at a balcony, facing the serene city of Xu Chang. **_

_**"What is it that you want to talk about sir?" I asked.**_

_**He was silent then spoke, "It's about the initiation test."**_

_**I knew it somehow. Every time I would stumble or hurt a little in the sparring field, his brows would curve in worry.**_

_**So I flashed a smile, "You don't need to worry about me General," I said. "I can take care of myself."**_

_**He seemed unmoved by my vindictive reasoning that he merely shook his head, "You're a woman."**_

_**This comment had been repeated to me over and over again by guys who think they are all that. Pfft! **_

_**"General, even though I am a woman," she spoke slowly. "That would not stop me from doing my best to be part of this army."**_

_**Observing the superior's reactions, I knew that he was thinking deeply about my answer. Could it be that there was once a woman like me in this army… who spoke of this and failed?**_

_**I could feel my throat accumulate saliva then lodged itself there. **_

_**"You may go."**_

_**I looked at him. "Sir?"**_

_**He repeated himself to me, "You may go."**_

_**I bowed respectfully then turned around, finally walking away.**_

_**When I was many a step away from him, I could have sworn I heard him sighing.**_

_Training intensified further the following days. In order to keep myself going, I had to make sure every single moment of my time was well-spent. General Xiahou Dun's trainings lasted nearly a whole day… So I'm a bit sleepy when it comes to me trying to stay awake and do some self study._

_Around two weeks before the Spring Festival, the initiation test began. The rookies and I were standing in an aligned formation before the generals and the Lord of Wei. On the sides, there were the crowds watching._

_**A scribe stepped forward and rolled out a scroll.**_

_**"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," said the scribe. "Today, as with any annual event before the Spring Festival, the initiation test of the recruits!"**_

_**I could hear the crowds cheering names, but none of them were mine.**_

_**"The initiation test proper shall be discussed by the Superior General Xiahou Dun!"**_

_**I had to cover my ears for one reason, his fan girls… I saw a reason why women should fall for him so easily. He's got the looks, the bad boy attitude, but if you ever get to meet him personally… He tended to be a little jerky.**_

_**The one-eyed general cleared his throat, and held the piece of paper in his hand. **_

_**"Hrrmph," clearing his throat again. "The test proper will be a test of the rookie's skill and wit. Only selected will be taken into the army, while the rest, will have to continue their under training."**_

_He sounded like he spoke these lines over and over again almost every year. The test was pretty hard to describe. You have to do this and that and many other things. But the last part was the most exciting of them all, for the crowd at least._

_When my name was called for the final test, I took a nervous step forward. The past exercises done like formation alignment and doing drills had worn me out. I admitted to myself that I might not last long in the last test, but just to prove those idiotic males wrong, I'll give it all._

_**"Ai Xin," rang the voice of the scribe.**_

_**I stepped out of the formation, in full posture. "Yes sir."**_

_**A sub-general picked up a random scroll from inside a basket and handed it to Xiahou Dun. Xiahou Dun opened the scroll and read out what's written on it, **_

"_**Test of fire."**_

_That was then I concluded to myself._

_I'm so damn dead._

_I had a very bad experience with fire. Ever since those bandits or whoever attacked my hometown had set the whole place ablaze and I was separated from my mother. I felt lost and weak against the flames. But that shouldn't stop me from trying, right?_

_I thought that when he meant 'test of fire', I would be like 'Go and save this person from the burning area'. But how wrong I was; turns out I'll be fighting against someone in a ring of fire. Wow, how literal is that._

_**I stepped into the sparring field with my blade in hand. There's this uncontrollable shaking on my arm. I wondered who I would be facing. I hoped it would be easy, but then again, nothing here is easy.**_

_**Cao Cao, who was seated on a high dias, called out one of his generals.**_

_**"Pang De."**_

_**My heart stopped. You have got to be kidding me.**_

_**Pang De stepped forward, holding his two halberds on each hand and stepped into the sparring ring. There was a click of stones and fire began to grow at the borders of the sparring field. I wondered how the general would be able to move in that piece of metal armor.**_

_**The gong rang. The moment I blinked, I shrieked and pulled my blade up in defense. I felt my boots dig deep down into the ground.**_

_**"Ugh," a grunt escaped from my lips. This guy is a towering tin can!!!**_

_**I searched for a way out. Taking in the observation, he's got two weapons and I have one. I pulled my weight to one side and broke free from the hold. Pang De moved fast and drove his halberd straight towards me. I swayed backwards enough to see the sharp edge of the halberd swing across my nose.**_

_**I intentionally slipped to the ground and rolled away from the other halberd heading down to the ground. I pulled myself back on my toes on a crouched position with my hand on the blade and the other on the ground. I blinked away tears. The heat's starting to get into me. I heard the clanking footsteps of his armor. I made my move. Instead of going sideward, I went ahead. I thought I heard some guy yelling,**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!"**_

_**But I didn't care. I escaped the first halberd swung on me and ducked on the second. Quick enough, I am inside his safety zone. I drew my sword and struck against the metal armor. Pang De stumbled a bit back, but easily regained his footing.**_

_**"Not bad for a rookie," he uttered. "But can you do this!"**_

_**He reached his halberd towards the flames and scattered the ember-filled dust. I closed my eyes, blinded for the moment. I heard the clanking of armor beating the ground at a fast pace. A random thought passed by my mind.**_

_'Does General Pang De move slowly during battle?'_

_**A loud swoosh from above made my body make a decision, and that was to roll away. I opened my eyes again and coughed. The smoke was getting too much. I had no choice but to resort on this unknown skill I used once.**_

_**Mustering what strength I had left, I went for a flying attack the moment the smoke cleared to reveal my opponent.**_

_**"It ends now," I breathed.**_

_**Pang De raised his halberds in defense. My blade struck on the intersection. I saw his teeth grit in the vibration of impact. He looked at me and smirked,**_

_**"A nice show warrior, but still not enough!"**_

_**He pushed me off. I shifted my weight to flip in the air. I felt an icy touch coming and I moved my blade to a sideward slash motion. To my surprise, sharp needles came from the sword and rained towards Pang De.**_

_**He raised his halberds in defense, but there were some that managed a cut on his cheek. When I was landing on the ground, I didn't see him gather enough energy and attacked me with a powerful force.**_

_**I crashed back on the heated ground.**_

_**"Enough!"**_

_**It was Lord Cao Cao.**_

_**Pang De lowered his weapon and offered a hand to me. I looked at him and I saw that the fierce warrior had passed. I took the hand and he pulled me up back to my feet.**_

_**I looked at Lord Cao Cao's direction, but didn't look straight at the man.**_

_**"I have seen enough," he said. He raised his hand with a closed fist.**_

_Standing there in a nearly-disgraced appearance was bad enough. But hearing Lord Cao Cao's final verdict was even worse. I could feel my heart pounding fast against my ribcage._

_**Cao Cao shot out his thumb and twisted his right hand clockwise. From a few moments of silence burst a loud cheer and applause. Pang De looked at me and nodded.**_

_**"Never thought Dun could shape up an inexperience girl like you," he said to me in a low voice before leaving.**_

_**I bowed before he left, "Thank you General."**_

_**I left the area afterwards, feeling that I needed a good bath. There were a few servants who gave me light pats on the back for doing a job well done. For once, I felt appreciated. I turned around a corner and bumped face full on a metal-plated structure. My eyes went wiry for the moment and it took me a few minutes to see clearly again.**_

_**"Silly lady," came the ever-so-familiar grunt.**_

_**I immediately blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry sir…"**_

_**His stare was weight-burdening, and I thought he was smiling when he passed by me, uttering, "Good job."**_

_I could still feel that warm feeling of acceptance and pride rolling my stomach as I write this. Maybe, I'd be someone who will be known. Maybe I'd be able to contribute something to this kingdom for peace._

_Besides, even girls can dream too right?_

_Love,_

_Ai Xin

* * *

  
_

Read and Review.


	13. Tea Time

How long was this in a standstill? Two months or more I guess.

Man I suck.

You guys better thank those who keep on pestering me to update along with graphic threats. :)

Happy Reading~

* * *

Ai Xin set down her brush and yawned. She fixed the papers and tied them. The night wind entered. Ai Xin looked out to her window and yawned again.

_I'm tired,_ she thought.

_'Finally, you're letting me out again'_ her conscience piped. _'So what's going in your mind?'_

_Just… some stuff, I'm getting some sleep so good night! _ Ai Xin thought back. She placed the finished diary inside her box and stuffed it under her bed. Stretching one last time, she slumped against the feathery mattress and dozed off.

It was a dreamless sleep.

Dawn came. At the stables, Ai Xin had continued her chores of: cleaning Xiahou Dun's room; washing out the stables; and other menial stuff before breakfast. She heard the bell ring to signal mealtime. Stretching her body, she picked up the brushes and placed them into the pails and went off to clean the materials.

The day seemed to be normal. Ai Xin went to the hall, thanking the people who greeted her for her success the past few days. She quietly entered the dining hall. Sidestepping for bustling servants carrying large trays, she made her way to her usual spot by the window.

The sun was shining behind the clouds when the woman took her seat. She grabbed two pieces of baozi from the bowl and placed them on hers. She munched on one, savoring the meaty flavor. She noticed that Zhang He was nowhere to be found.

"I wonder where he is?" she asked herself. She quickly chowed down when she saw Xiahou Dun about to leave the mess hall. She scampered to the other door to get her sword and went straight to the training field.

She arrived a few minutes earlier than the Grand Commander. She took the time to start her stretching exercises. A few minutes passed, the hour of training began, but to her surprise. None of those who passed the examination came. She wondered what was going on. Had there been an announcement that she wasn't informed about?

She heard the thuds of footsteps behind her. She turned around and immediately bowed, "General Xiahou, good morning."

Xiahou Dun gave a curt nod back at Ai Xin.

"Sir," she piped, "if I may inquire."

"Fireaway," he grunted. He wasn't wearing his full armor, just a singlet and pants and boots.

Ai Xin took a deep breath, looking down. "Where are the other trainees?"

"They are now under different superiors," he answered briefly.

She gulped, "Am I… the only one left here?"

He laughed. The laugh made Ai Xin procure a light blush. "Let me get two things straight," he said. "One, you were specially assigned under me (which I somewhat detest), and two, you are no longer Private, but promoted to Captain."

"C-Captain," she stuttered in surprise. Her face lightened. "Is it true? Wow…"

Xiahou Dun's voice turned stern. "Stop thinking about it and drop your sword. We won't be using it."

Ai Xin swallowed. She remembered that they were going to tackle hand-to-hand combat. She set her blade against the tree and returned to the field.

Xiahou Dun smirked, "You might want to loosen up your armor or take them off."

"Why?" she asked, getting concerned.

Xiahou Dun stretched his torso and flexed his muscles. "You would find it difficult to move."

Ai Xin flushed red. She could sense something other than training in this request. But since its hand-to-hand combat, perhaps it would be better to be in light clothing.

"I'm giving you two minutes," Xiahou Dun's voice echoed with slight malice.

Ai Xin squeaked and went behind a tree. She took off the body armor and slung them over a low branch. She took a small peek at her superior. He wasn't looking at her. Good.

Xiahou Dun could hear the rustles of movement Ai Xin was making. A small grin crept up his face as he stared at the opposite direction where the woman was changing. There were some unwanted thoughts the seeped into his mind, but quickly pushed the thoughts back.

Ai Xin stepped out, re-tying her sash firmly. "Sir, I'm ready!"

There was a short moment of silence between them.

"Let's begin then?" he asked.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Zhongda took a deep breathe as he went inside a small teahouse. He checked the ambiance of the place. A small smile crept to his lips.

_Well, this would be perfect.

* * *

_

Ai Xin twisted the end of her shirt, droplets of sweat dripped. That summed up what the Wei General put her through. Her muscles ached, but she expected them to be more painful the following days. Xiahou Dun had left early to attend other responsibilities, leaving her the rest of the day off.

She pulled on her armor to cover up her body. She would have to go straight to the baths. Taking easy steps, she lessened the pain and pending cramps. This would have to leave when she jumps into the tub, it had to be.

Ai Xin slid open the door to the baths. She entered a stall and filled the tub with water. Hanging her armor over the clothesline, she stripped nude and stepped into the hot tub. Her shoulders relaxed as the heat settled in to her muscles, relaxing.

* * *

In the east end of the castle, there was fast pacing and muttered breaths.

"Would you like to spend the rest of the day with me?

"… No, that's too much intimate…

"Tea?

"…. Short yet simple… but out of the blue…"

He banged his head on the table and screamed in frustration. "GAH, IT JUST WON'T WORK!!!"

The door creaked open.

"What won't work Lord Sima?" came a small effeminate voice.

Sima Yi immediately straightened himself. "Oh, uh, Chunhua. Uh, it's … uh…"

The lady laughed, "Oh come on. You can tell me anything."

Sima Yi gave an eased smile, "Well what do you suggest I do to ask a friend out for tea?"

"It depends whether it's a guy or a girl."

Sima Yi twiddled his fingers, "Do you remember the servant girl I told you about?"

"The one who recently passed the first military examination?"

Sima Yi nodded, "That's the one." He expected something drastic but…

"… You miss her don't you?"

Sima Zhongda nodded, "I miss having someone clean up my mess. Someone shorter."

Chunhua chuckled, "Aw, you poor thing. You just want to congratulate her don't you?"

Sima Yi nodded. "Yes, and well just have a fine chat to catch things up. I rarely have anyone to talk to except for the bumbling court officials or Zhang He or you."

"Well, would you want me to accompany you?"

This brought up a little confidence to the strategist. "Oh, that would be better than going out alone."

* * *

Ai Xin walked down the hallway towards her small room. She was carrying along her armor and the rest of the gear. She entered her room and closed it with a click behind her. There were a few options she could do: one was to catch a nap; two was to go out to town; or three coop up in the room and study.

Her mind was about to make a decision when somebody knocked on her door.

The door slid open, "Lord Zhongda!"

Sima Yi grinned sheepishly, which looks creepy. "Oh, hello Captain."

The cheerful aura from Ai Xin's smile faltered a bit. For a long time of not seeing the Wei Strategist, she lost the familiarity of his smile.

Sima Yi raised both of his eyebrows, "Is something wrong?"

"N-No," Ai Xin stammered. "I'm just.. not used to that… smirk or smile again."

"Well, Captain, I'd like you to meet Lady Chunhua," Sima Yi said, stepping aside.

Ai Xin's eyes widened upon seeing Chunhua. She had seen beautiful women, but was tainted with make-up, something Ai Xin found cheap. But Lady Chunhua's different, she was more of a natural beauty with lighter make-up.

"H-Hi."

Chunhua smiled, "Well, you must be the smart lady I've heard of."

Ai Xin was lost in a train of thought. She had never actually been with a court lady or noblewoman. By the looks of Chunhua, she's of class.

"Captain? Hello, Captain? Are you in?" rang Sima Yi's voice somewhere in the hollow emptiness of her mind.

Ai Xin shook her head. "Oh, uhm," she mumbled. "Hi?"

Chunhua giggled. The younger woman fascinated her with innocence and cluelessness. Then she nudged Sima Yi and made a small gesture.

"Oh, Captain, would you like to have some tea with us?" Sima Yi asked.

Ai Xin blinked once, then twice. "Sure. Sure. Is she coming along?" She gestured towards Chunhua.

Sima Yi sighed, "Ai Xin, I said _us_."

"Oooooh."

* * *

Xiahou Yuan was sharpening the tips of his arrows while letting the archery unit fire some targets. He heard light chatter behind the wall. Curious, he tiptoed and leaned cunningly by the doorway leading outside the archery field.

_Zhongda's got two ladies and going out? Wow, that's a new start for the scrawny strategist, _he thought.

"Yuan, what are you peeping at?" came a gruff voice. "The women are not sunbathing today."

"Aye," Xiahou Yuan yelped in fright. "Brother, you scared me there."

Xiahou Dun scoffed, "You aren't scared of anything Miaocai. Just jittery." He leaned over the shorter, stockier Xiahou and asked, "What were you looking at?"

"Look at what I'm looking," Xiahou Yuan answered.

Xiahou Dun looked at the same direction, "I don't see anything Yuan."

"Look farther."

Xiahou Dun squinted his eye. "…I see Sima Yi along with Lady Chunhua… and a short person."

Xiahou Yuan facepalmed. "Do you even recognize the short person?"

"Nope, why bother," came the reply. "See you later Yuan."

Xiahou Yuan watched the brother leave and sighed, shaking his head.

"Sometimes, I don't know if playing matchmaker on him would work."

* * *

In the small teahouse, Sima Yi found them a seat.

"What would it be?" asked the waitress.

"The best tea in the house please," came the strategist's reply.

Chunhua decided to strike up a conversation, "That was very good of you to pass the first military examination Lady Ai."

Ai Xin grinned, "Uhm, thanks I guess. It took a lot of practice and conditioning."

"I do hope General Xiahou Dun didn't overdo you."

"Well, it's either I keep on going or I just fall off," Ai Xin answered. "It's best that I make something for myself than go back to nothing."

Sima Yi chuckled, "Well, you could go back to cleaning my workspace?"

Ai Xin laughed, "I already have enough chores." Then she took the opportunity to ask something. "Tell me, what is it between you and Lady Chunhua?"

Sima Yi and Chunhua looked at each other then looked away.

"It's nothing."

Ai Xin smirked, "Oh, I see that look most of the time among the people inside the castle."

Chunhua smiled, "Very observant Lady Ai. Well, you don't need to know about this right now."

Their tea arrived.

* * *

Zhang He was assigned to monitor the borders between Wei and Shu. So far, he had annoyed nearly every single soldier in the camp for his dancing.

"It's rather boring, isn't it?" he asked his private.

The private nodded, "Yes sir. Very not beautiful?"

There was a rustle of the trees as the wind blew. Zhang He heard something different.

"…Ready a small scout unit."

"Why sir?"

"We hunt a spy."

* * *

It was late in the day when Sima Yi, Chunhua and Ai Xin returned to the castle.

"Thank you very much for the tea and time," Ai Xin said with a bow.

Chunhua smiled, "It was nothing. Zhongda preferred it to be your little congratulations party."

"That was very nice of you Master Sima," Ai Xin smiled.

Sima Yi nodded. "Well, still have to finish some paperwork before coming down to dinner."

"Oh Zhongda, paperwork, paperwork," Chunhua sighed. "Next thing you knew, you'd be eating paper."

Ai Xin laughed. She liked Chunhua very much.

* * *

Yes, it is a tad bit short.

Truth be told. My juices aren't working well. I hope it's still good enough for you to read.

Read and Review.


	14. Papa

School just started, so I'll be having some trouble updating. But not to worry, I will show signs that I am still alive.

Kinda dedicated to "Fathers' Day", it's a bit late. I know. And my start of the school year chapter.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Papa

Zhang He's soldiers scoured the vicinity, looking for the unwanted person the superior officer had spotted.

"Sir," reported a soldier.

"Speak," Zhang He said.

Soldier stated, "We found this among the bushes." He held up a dark colored cloth.

"Where did you find this?" the Butterfly General inquired.

Soldier motioned west. "From that direction sir, most of the unit is searching heavily there," he said.

Zhang He nodded, "Then let's go and see."

With the soldier ahead, Zhang He took note of the surroundings. He smelled a different scent in the air, something exquisite.

"Can you smell it?" he asked the soldier.

The solider sniffed the air, "Smell what sir?"

"An exquisite scent," Zhang He muttered, "something expensive that I couldn't describe."

The captain of Zhang He's unit approached the general and said, "Sir, we found this seal among the bushes."

Zhang He took the seal in to his hands and raised both eyebrows.

"…This is… interesting?"

* * *

Footsteps echoed the hall. Steel armor glowed by the lantern-lit halls. The chain mail was making a rhythmic thumping sound as he made his way down the hall. He was recounting the events earlier. He smirked at the memory of his new captain, and then frowned a bit when his brother came along in his small flashback.

He stopped on the final destination before returning to his room to retire. He knocked on the door.

"Captain?"

The door slid open. Ai Xin had spent nearly a minute to realize who was at her door.

"G-General!"

Xiahou Dun snorted, "It took you long enough to register."

Ai Xin scratched the side of her face, stuttering, "I… uh… I was…"

The lone-eyed general raised an eyebrow.

"…Studying."

The general broke out into hearty laughter. "Studying? Give me a break Captain," he stifled his laughter. "You're already on your toes in learning the art of fighting."

"But it's strategy," she answered in a minute voice.

He nodded, not caring at all. "Where did you get those scrolls?"

"From the library sir."

"Must you burden yourself with so many things Captain?" he asked.

Ai Xin looked to the side and replied, "I guess I just get used to things that I finish them quick sir."

"Zhongda persuaded you to continue this, right?" he asked, with a little hint of emotion.

Ai Xin was oblivious to the tone. She simply shook her head, "No. I just thought it would help me."

"I see."

There was a short silence between them. Suddenly, Xiahou Dun smacked his forehead in annoyance. "How can I be so stupid," he muttered to himself. He fished the rolled up rice paper from his pocket and handed it to Ai Xin.

"You will be sent out in a forth to the south," he said. "Consider this as your first official assignment."

Ai Xin took it respectfully. "When do I leave sir?"

"It's all in the paper. Read it," he said curtly. "Have a pleasant evening Captain." He left at once.

Ai Xin raised an eyebrow. Well, that's typical for the general, always running off in a hurry to drink or to spar. She opened the scroll and read the contents.

"So… I am to leave the day after tomorrow," she muttered. "And I'm going to be stationed along with General Zhang Liao." She closed her door. "That shouldn't be so bad. I guess."

* * *

Zhang He had ordered the men to return their post while he continued the search alone. Like a bloodhound, he sniffed out the scent from the trees. He closed his eyes and sharpened his hearing.

"The wind is smooth and trees are rustling in an average pace," he muttered. "No one is in the area."

He heard a snap of a twig. He opened his eyes and went lightly to the direction of the sound.

"Come out," he whispered. "I won't hurt you."

He waited quietly in the shadows. There was a soft cry of pain. Zhang He approached cautiously towards the bushes. In his hand was a small dagger. He cut an opening and raised an eyebrow.

"..Excuse me lady," he greeted. "But are you lost?"

A young woman was on the ground, holding her ankle. It suffered a bruise, or possibly a twist. She had black hair and deep-shaded eyes and light colored skin. Her clothes were of regality. Zhang He started to skim thru his memory for any moment with this woman, but found none.

"Yes, apparently I am," the young woman answered. "And hurt."

"Your ankle seems to be twisted milady," he said, checking the injury. "Allow me to take you back to the camp for it to be treated."

The woman blushed and looked down, "...Uhm, thank you."

Zhang He helped her up. "Lean on me, please," he said.

Together, they went back to camp.

* * *

Ai Xin had a small leather bag slung around her shoulder. On her hand, she held her blade Xuejian. It was early in the morning. She was going to miss her chores in General Xiahou Dun's room, but hey, it's better. She was given a few soldiers who were supposed to be in her unit.

"Morning Captain," they greeted.

Ai Xin smiled, "Let's get going then?"

Xiahou Dun was passing by the castle gates when he heard the doors slammed shut. A familiar aroma lingered in the area. He left immediately to the stables to tend to his horses. Stepping into the hay, he heard the defiant snorts of the horses.

"What's wrong? Not too happy to see me?" he spoke to the first horse.

The horse neighed and shook its mane, then calmed down a bit when Xiahou Dun stroked its ear.

"You just miss the morning bath didn't you," he muttered to the horse. "She won't be around for quite some time." He also noticed that the only white horse in his stable was gone.

"And she took her favorite horse as well."

* * *

Zhang He was pacing forward and backward in his tent. Ever since he found that lady in the forest, he had been somewhat smitten by her looks. He had never found someone who had such intricate and _beautiful_ features. He could remember short glimpses of her defined facial structure and dark hair.

There was only one problem.

He didn't know her name.

"Oh this is so un-beautiful," he cried to himself. "I must muster courage… Breathe in! Breathe out!" He was psyching himself up.

After a few more psych-up exercises, he strode out of his tent towards the guest tent he had put up for the lady.

"Milady, this is General Zhang He," he announced his presence. "May I enter?"

There was no response.

Zhang He took a deep breath and repeated, "Milady?"

He heard a shuffling of feet. The flap of the tent opened. She stood there and stared innocently at him.

"May I help you general?" she asked.

Zhang He felt very awkward. He looked upwards, trying to hide the light blush. "…May I have some time to talk with you?"

"Of course," the lady smiled. "Do come in then."

Zhang He entered. He was not at all surprised to see the place neat and tidy, considering she's a woman. "May I ask something?"

"What is it general?" the lady said, her eyes flashing with curiosity.

"May I ask for your name?"

The lady was quiet and then spoke quietly, "I wasn't really supposed to tell it to anyone."

"Please do not worry yourself, I will keep it secret with me," Zhang Junyi spoke with reassurance.

The lady looked at him with reproachful eyes and asked, "Promise?"

Zhang He nodded, "Promise."

"…It's…. Sima Du Yuqi."

* * *

Ai Xin and her small unit arrived at southern county which was currently reinforced by Zhang Liao. She missed the lofty general's presence in the capital. The gatemen inquired of her unit. She responded with her name and rank as well as presenting the proof of letter.

The gates opened and her unit entered. There were busy activities going on around.

"It looks like General Zhang Liao's been busy with this town Captain," a soldier told her.

Ai Xin nodded, "Indeed. We are sent here for a purpose… Perhaps to help the citizens of this town."

The soldier looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "We are to defend them right?"

Ai Xin shrugged her shoulders, "I am not sure if it is to defend the town or help in building the town."

Zhang Liao was somewhere near the town hall. He was sitting on a raised pavement, watching his soldiers help rebuild some houses.

Ai Xin got off her horse and bowed, "General Zhang Liao, Captain Ai Xin and her unit reporting."

Zhang Liao looked at her. "Well, what are you standing there for? Grab some shovels and get to work! Your first assignment will be to help the townspeople rebuild their houses."

"What happened here sir?" Ai Xin asked.

Zhang Liao answered, "A quick rainstorm was what happened, Captain. Bring your horse to the stables and join your comrades."

Ai Xin nodded. She pulled Bai, the white horse, to the stables and quickly unfastened the harness and reigns from the mare.

"I'll be back tonight Bai," she softly told the horse. She quickly left to help her comrades with the rebuilding.

It was tedious work to be carrying stones and cement around, but everything was done in a positive outlook. It was nearing sunset when Zhang Liao called for the men to come near him.

"Good job men," he said. "We shall continue tomorrow. You are all dismissed."

The soldiers made a loud cheer before dispersing and returning to the barracks.

"Captain Ai," he called to the single lady officer.

"Yes General?" she responded at once.

Zhang Liao smiled at her, "You're looking brighter and more beautiful."

Ai Xin blushed lightly, "General… That's quite flattering."

Zhang Liao straightened his work robe up and stretched. "Only a few buildings were brought down by the storm, but that won't stop the people from having a fine night life."

"What do you mean sir?"

"How about you come out after dinner and have some relaxation time in town," the man suggested.

Ai Xin immediately thought of how this could ruin her training, if she was actually sent there to be trained by Zhang Liao.

Zhang Liao laughed, "Don't trouble yourself. Enjoy one night of relaxation away from worries and troubles. Trust me, it helps calms the mind and soul."

She nodded slowly, a bit unsure of what the general said.

After dinner, Ai Xin had changed into simple clothes and went around the town. The town square was indeed bustling with life. Canteens were open and there was entertainment from the small teahouses. It was as if there's a small fiesta going on.

She sat on a chair in front of a small canteen and ordered some beef noodles. While waiting, she looked side to side at the crowds. Her eyes caught the image of a father and his child, walking hand in hand. She gasped softly when she saw the child accidentally trip, but his father was there to help the boy up.

Ai Xin looked away when her ordered food arrived. She ate in silence, contemplating. She wondered the children who never knew their fathers.

_Like me_, she thought.

Her conscience suddenly piped in, _Are you getting so emotional again dearie? _

_I don't know. Maybe I just… couldn't remember how my own dad looked like._

_He's just somewhere out there dear. Or maybe he's just around the corner, watching you._

"You think so," she breathed softly to herself.

"I've heard of people who are crazy," someone spoke behind her, "but I didn't expect one such to be you."

Ai Xin nearly fell off her seat. "G-General… Must you scare me like that?"

Zhang Liao took the vacant seat beside her, "Not really. It's all up to you on how you could sense people coming." He noticed the young lady's quietness. "Something is bothering you?" he asked.

Ai Xin figured it was still a day of relaxation; maybe it's alright to talk about it. "I'm just a bit lonely."

"Oh really… How?"

Ai Xin gestured to the father and son she took note of earlier. "…I often tried to remember my own father's face… There were dreams and moments in my memories that I was with him," she sighed, "but I couldn't see the face."

Zhang Liao felt sympathy for the younger officer. "Well, wherever he is… He would be so proud of you." For him, he meant every single word.

Ai Xin laughed softly, "You know something funny? You sound awfully like him."

"Oh really? Maybe he must be my long lost twin?" he joked.

"As if you have a twin brother," she laughed.

Amidst light-hearted talk and laughter, behind Zhang Liao's eyes lies a sorrow he could not quench. He watched the female officer take her leave to walk around town while he sat there in deep thought.

* * *

Yes. I'm using the character KIAS and I named. :)

Please Read and Review


	15. A Sima

So I'm dead for like four months. What can I say? It's already my final year in high school.

Better thank those who continued to pester me to write, specially you Mal. :D

Anyhow. Enjoy.

* * *

_It's Sima Du Yuqi…_

"Heavens help me…" Zhang He muttered to himself. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Are you by any chance related to Lord Sima Yi?"

The lady named Sima Du Yuqi smiled cutely with a nod, "I am his daughter."

Zhang He staggered back. He didn't know Sima Yi had a daughter. He knew that Sima Yi had a wife and her name is Zhang Chunhua, but a daughter?

Du Yuqi smiled, "Is something wrong?"

"I… uhm," he cursed inside. He was stuttering and stuttering is NOT beautiful. He didn't know what's going on here, but this lovely lady is making him lose his once eloquent words.

Du Yuqi rose from her seat and went to brew some more tea. "While you are searching for your words General," she spoke. "I'll make us some tea!"

Zhang He finally found his words, "My lady, I do not know that Sima Yi has a child."

Du Yuqi smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Well, now you know. That's what matters right?"

"How come I have never heard of you?" Zhang He inquired. Being the most inquisitive general of Wei, he made it a point to himself to know what's going on in and out of the castle, even to the lowly slaves' events.

Sima Du Yuqi picked the pot up carefully with two dainty hands and placed it on the table. "Well, I went with my mother and traveled to visit my aging grandfather. It was quite a long trip and very tedious too."

_Perhaps that was when I first met Ai Xin,_ Zhang He thought. "Is that so… Then I suppose you have just returned recently?"

Du Yuqi nodded, "Yes, to the capital of course."

"But how come you are here?" Zhang He questioned. "Noblewomen are not allowed to leave the capital without permission." He presumed that this young lady just snuck off.

Du Yuqi kept her smile, "You can say I'm just taking a walk."

"That's a pretty long walk starting from the capital." He also noticed that her clothes were dirtied by the dust and mud, but still kept its high quality threads. "If you may want to know, we are near the borders of Wei and Shu."

"Oh, is that so?" the lady answered. "Well, that is a long walk."

She picked up the pot and poured the tea into two cups. Zhang He breathed in its aroma. "It smells familiar," he said.

"It's jasmine," Du Yuqi answered with a smile then sipped it.

"Jasmine…" Zhang He repeated under his breath. It reminded him of his other lady friend, Ai Xin.

Du Yuqi observed Zhang He's expression. "You are thinking of someone I guess?"

Zhang Junyi nodded, "Yes, I am thinking of a friend." He chuckled, "A friend who happened to hate the flower jasmine."

"Oh really?" Du Yuqi tilted her head with curiousity. "What is his or her name?"

Zhang He sipped his tea, "Captain Ai Xin."

"A lady among the ranks? That is news," Du Yuqi said with a raised eyebrow.

"She is quite dependable for a rookie," Zhang He answered with a large grin.

Du Yuqi smiled, "General Zhang, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Are you going to bring me home?"

"…Oh… Uhm… " Zhang He rubbed the back of neck. "I will as it is my obligation," he managed to say out straight. In the back of his head, he was wondering what has this woman done over him?

* * *

A week passed. The morning sun rose from the east and Ai Xin was already up and gearing up for training. Zhang Liao had been strict with his training regimen. He had his soldiers running up the mountain trails and crossing rivers. She tied her hair up to a high ponytail and waited for her unit to arrive at the meeting place where Zhang Liao had designated them to start the morning run.

Minutes passed from the assigned call time. Ai Xin raised both eyebrows. She was certain that Zhang Liao had told them to meet up here.

"Where is everyone…" she muttered to herself, planning to walk back and call her troops.

She started walking back when she saw someone up ahead. She noticed the folded hat. "General Zhang Liao!" she greeted, waving her hand.

Zhang Liao saw the petite soldier up ahead. "Ah, Captain Ai."

"Where are my troops? They should be here minutes ago!" She suspected that Zhang Liao had something to do with this.

The lofty general laughed, "Give them a break Captain. The training outside the capital is far harder than what Dun does."

Ai Xin blinked, "I … don't get it." She tapped her chin then finally understood it. Zhang Liao nodded once to hear Ai Xin's realization.

"You can beat General Xiahou Dun any time!" she answered with childish glee.

"That's not it," Zhang Liao responded with a laugh. "They say I can train the basics better, and Xiahou Dun can teach the advance techniques."

"That still doesn't answer the question why my unit is not here and so is yours."

Zhang Liao nodded, "Sharp as a tack as always Captain. There is something that I would like you to learn."

Ai Xin looked keenly at Zhang Liao, "What is it?"

Zhang Liao smiled, "Just follow me." He started to walk.

Ai Xin sped up just to keep in pace with the tall man's walking pace.

* * *

A servant ran through the rare empty halls of Xu Chang Castle. His rugged breaths slowed into pants when he arrived in front of the oak double doors of the Wei Strategist. He knocked and announced his presence,

"Lord Sima Yi! I bring a message from General Zhang He!"

There was no answer. The servant took the chance to regain his composure in any case the temperamental strategist dared to make an outburst.

"And what news do you bring me?" came a soft yet eerie voice from behind the servant.

The servant yelped in fright. "L-Lord S-Sima!" He was a new servant. He had heard of the odd personalities of the people living in the castle, but never this scary.

Sima Yi raised a questionable brow. "The message, servant."

The servant stuttered out the words, "G-General Zhang He brought news for you." He presented a rolled bamboo scroll to Sima Yi. The Wei Strategist picked it up with his slender fingers and dismissed the servant who ran off in such speed.

Sima Yi opened the scrolled and read the fine calligraphy. "Typical words from the pompous general." His eyes immediately skipped the words such as 'beautiful' and 'grace' and more 'beautiful'. He closed his eyes to rest for a moment and push out all the extra useless words in Zhang He's report. He glanced once more down to the letter and sorted out the important idea.

"So they found Du Yuqi," he murmured to himself. "Good."

He rolled up the scroll and tucked it to his belt and did not proceed into his office but to somewhere else.

* * *

Zhang Liao treaded down a stony path. Ai Xin followed, she noticed that they had passed by the town but did not stop.

"Are we close General?"

The general did not reply. They continued trekking until Ai Xin heard river flowing. She assumed that they are near the river. She nearly tripped forward when he stopped in front of a shack.

Ai Xin raised both eyebrows. "A shack…? Are we going to meditate or something?"

Zhang Liao chuckled, "You are quite talkative you know that? I do wonder why other generals find you very quiet." He knocked the wooden door and opened it. He beckoned Ai Xin to follow inside.

Ai Xin made a small skip and landed at the entrance of the shack. "I guess they just don't know me that well."

She closed her eyes a bit to adjust to the dimly lit room. She heard a noise, a neighing noise.

"A horse?"

"Correction," Zhang Liao answered back lightly. "A mare."

"But that's still a horse," Ai Xin retorted, her shoulders dropping all of a sudden.

Zhang Liao's smile glowed in the dark, "Well, this one's about to give birth."

Ai Xin moved back a bit, "Alright, that is creepy."

"A horse is not creepy."

"Not the horse, your smile in the dark. It's creepy."

"Oh."

Ai Xin moved to Zhang Liao's side. "So, what can I do?"

Zhang Liao handed her a bowl. "Go out and get some water."

After receiving the bowl, Ai Xin asked, "How long are we going to wait for the baby to come out?"

"Give it a few minutes, and I want that bowl of water before the foal comes out."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Zhang He was at the watchtower, surveying the horizon from above. He heard footsteps and immediately turned around. "Lady Sima, you're not suppose to walk yet. Your foot needs more rest!"

Du Yuqi smiled as if the pain was nothing. "I'm alright General. Besides, it is quite lonely in my tent." She walked slowly yet gracefully to Zhang He's side. "So, what are you looking at?"

Zhang He immediately moved away from Du Yuqi, "Uhm, just the vast horizon. Isn't it beautiful like the glory in which I will bring to Wei?"

Du Yuqi stared at colorful sky. A light wind blew and whipped her black hair back. Zhang He observed her face. She looked like Sima Zhongda, only more feminine.

"I have sent a report to your father," he spoke out, trying to start another conversation. "He must be worried about you missing and all."

"Father hardly spends time with Mother or me or my brothers," Du Yuqi answered with a sigh. "I guess the only times that we actually spend time as a family is during festivals."

Zhang He's face brightened a bit. "The Spring Festival is near. At least that is something for you to look forward to."

Du Yuqi's face brightened as well. "You're right. That's a good thought to think of. Thank you General Zhang."

"No problem Lady Sima."

Zhang He averted his attention towards the north and saw a cloud of smoke. "What the…"

"Is something wrong General?"

"Lady Sima, I advise you to stay here," Zhang He said. He grabbed his claws and leapt from the watchtower. Du Yuqi gasped. They were around twenty feet high and Zhang He just jumped off. She rushed towards the rail and saw Zhang He landing gracefully on the ground like it was nothing. She watched him make his way towards the approaching cloud of smoke.

"General Zhang He! We see the Wei insignia followed by the Sima family banner!"

Zhang He paused, "Well don't just stand there men! Make yourselves beautifully presentable!"

His soldiers scrambled and soon lined up properly. Zhang He gave the order to the gate captain to open the gate. The heavy wooden doors creaked and groaned as they were pulled open. Two lead riders entered first followed by a carriage and a flag bearer.

Zhang He stood tall and proud. It was rare for Sima Zhongda to just come out for no reason.

_No, wait, he has a reason to come out, his daughter is here,_ he thought.

The carriage door opened. Zhang He's soldiers held their breaths, expecting Sima Yi to come out angry and whatnot. But to their surprise, a female appeared from the carriage.

"L-Lady Zhang Chunhua?"

From behind, there was a high-pitched scream. "MOOOOOMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!!!"

Zhang Chunhua opened her arms when Sima Du Yuqi ran like she had not sprained her foot at all. "Come here child."

Zhang He raised both eyebrows. This was certainly a different kind of reunion.

"Have you been behaving well my dear?" the mother asked Du Yuqi.

Du Yuqi nodded. "Of course Mommy. I was also treated like a princess by General Zhang He."

Lady Chunhua looked at Zhang He and smiled, "Thank you for finding my daughter and caring for her."

"Oh, it is nothing Lady Chunhua," Zhang He answered. "I am simply doing my job beautifully!"

Lady Chunhua nodded, "My husband extends his gratitude to you. Once again, thank you for finding my daughter."

Sima Du Yuqi smiled at Zhang He and bowed, "It's nice meeting you General!" She then hopped into the carriage.

Lady Chunhua watched Du Yuqi entered and sighed, "Well, at least she's happy despite the trouble she brought upon us."

"It is of no worry at all Lady Chunhua," Zhang He spoke. "Although she did made some heads turn."

The lady laughed, "True. That is to be expected." She smiled at Zhang He, "Well, we must be off now."

"I shall order some troops to accompany you on your journey back," he said.

"Thank you very much, that is well appreciated."

Zhang He helped the Sima noblewoman back on the carriage and closed the door with a click. He ordered four of his finest men to accompany the entourage back.

Once the entourage left the gates, Zhang He went up to the watchtower to look at its departure. From the far distance, he saw a sleeved hand and a head stuck out from the carriage window. He narrowed his eyes and saw Du Yuqi waving goodbye to him. He didn't know how to react, but simply waved back.

"We shall see each other again," he breathed softly to himself. "I hope."

* * *

The sun started to set and Ai Xin just sat on her heels, watching the mare neigh for air.

She watched Zhang Liao coax the horse. The horse seemed to understand the man's words. Sighing in boredom, she looked down at the ground. Her eyes were about to droop when she heard a sharp cry.

"Quick Xin," Zhang Liao said. "Calm the horse down."

"Huh, wha- How am I suppose to calm a horse down?" Ai Xin said. She stared at the horse and saw the pitiful look in its eyes. "..Uhm….. it's okay… It's going to be over soon."

The horse neighed weakly. Ai Xin didn't dare watch how Zhang Liao was pulling the foal's legs out of the mare's womb. But from the corner of her eye, she saw the blood and guts and the thin limbs. This was making her stomach turn.

The horse neighed in pain and soon it ceased.

"Is it… over?" Ai Xin's eyes were closed shut.

"Open your eyes and see for yourself."

Ai Xin did so and saw the newborn horse neighing weakly searching for its mother. "Why is it walking a bit funny?"

"It is still trying to get used to the environment," Zhang Liao answered.

"So we wasted a day of training to help a horse give birth…" Ai Xin muttered.

Zhang Liao placed a gooey hand on Ai Xin's head, "Ai Xin, this is still a life, be it a human's or a creature's. We are here to preserve life, and in war, we fight for the lives of others."

Ai Xin nodded in understanding, "General, the goo is dripping down my hair."

Zhang Liao cocked an eyebrow, "Get used to it."

* * *

:D I can't believe I'm writing during exams. . . .

Cool.

Read and Review


	16. Spring Festival: Before

So it was a bet that made me write... Moo.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It was a breezy day. Xiahou Dun walked down the hallway after a ragged training with his elite unit. With his Kirin Fang lodged lightly on his shoulder, he stopped to let a group of servants pass, carrying a large decoration for the upcoming Spring Festival.

"Good morning General Xiahou," the servants greeted, trying hard to keep the balance of the large ornament.

Xiahou Dun nodded, "A pleasant morning to you as well." He took a step forward, "Do you need help with that?"

A servant carrying the back part of the decoration shook his head, "It is alright sir. We can handle this."

The servant in front nearly tripped down the stairs. "GAH!"

"Li Po you clutz! If this one falls and breaks, we're toast!" the first servant yelled.

Xiahou Dun shook his head and laughed. It reminded him of someone who had always been tripping down and _up_ the stairs. He watched as the servants carry the decoration out, then he resumed to his destination: the baths. As he walked down the hall, his mind was flying into random memories.

_Three chunks of wood were thrown in the air. In a series of slashes, the three chunks of wood landed neatly on the ground, cut clean and refined._

"_See if you can do that."_

_Grey eyes blinked once, then twice, then lots of times. "You have got to be kid-"_

_A quick flash from his eye made her stop complaining. She was already told once not to complain about the exercise. Another reminder will not be needed anymore._

"_Yes sir…" she uttered, "I will see what I can do."_

_She had already been allowed to use her own blade and was doing good improvement with techniques and skills. She still lacked refinement in basics, but he had asked Zhang Liao to help him with that._

_He threw three chunks of wood upwards. Ai Xin moved swiftly with the grace she always maintained._

_The three chunks landed in a mess, but they were all cut cleanly._

"_Oops."_

"_Not bad for a first try," he commented._

"Zhang Liao and his troops should be returning today," came Xiahou Yuan's voice.

Xiahou Dun snapped out of his mind. "Oh, what? Yuan, you're here… I didn't notice you."

"Well I noticed you," the older Xiahou brother commented. "You seem to be off now."

"I'm just breezing through the goof days." He cringed slightly using such a slang term. Perhaps Xiahou Yuan's cheerful disposition had started rubbing off.

"Isn't this part of the goof days?"

"I mean the other one Yuan…"

"The one when you wet your pants?"

Xiahou Dun snapped, "Not that Yuan!"

"Then what?" Xiahou Yuan whined.

Xiahou Dun looked away from his brother. "Just the days when the clutz is around."

Xiahou Yuan raised an eyebrow. "The clutz…?" He was silent then, "Oooooh, _the clutz. _Is the great Xiahou Dun feeling soft?" he joked.

"No, I just missed laughing at her clumsiness, that's all." The one-eyed general answered back.

"Yada yada yada…" Xiahou Yuan snickered.

Irked, Xiahou Dun huffed and marched towards a different direction towards the baths, a path where Xiahou Yuan is not present.

* * *

Ai Xin strapped her boots. A wind blew and dust filled her nose. She sneezed, falling off balance from the stool she had been sitting on.

"Ow," she yelped, landing on her back with her head bumping on a thick bunch of hay. She wriggled her nose. "Now who would be talking about me?"

Bai, the white horse neighed and snorted, shaking its mane. It trotted its way towards its rider and nudged Ai Xin on the shoulder.

"Okay Bai, you are now freaking me out with that nudging of yours… But I appreciate that you care."

Just then, Zhang Liao entered the stables. "I thought I heard a cry of pain?"

"It wasn't me," Ai Xin immediately responded.

"Nice try, the voice was tinny and high and so female."

Ai Xin sighed. "Alright, you got me." She got back on her feet and brushed off the hay and dust. "So, we're going to leave already right?"

Zhang Liao nodded, "Yes. So you better make sure you didn't leave anything behind."

"As if I brought anything at all," Ai Xin muttered to herself. "I shall wait outside then General." She gently tugged the reins of Bai and together the rider and her horse went out.

* * *

"Mommy, what do you think I should wear for the Spring Festival?" came Du Yuqi's chirpy voice. "There are just too many outfits Daddy's other wives bought for me."

Zhang Chunhua glanced over her shoulder to her only daughter. "Well, purple certainly fits you best."

"But I wear purple almost everyday! I now wonder why Daddy doesn't get tired of it."

Zhang Chunhua laughed, "It doesn't matter what Zhongda wears. He's as good as he is."

"Mommy…"

"Yes dear?"

"What do you think of that general who found me in the woods?"

Chunhua placed a stack of scrolls neatly on the shelf. "General Zhang He?"

Du Yuqi nodded, "Yes."

"He seems to be a nice and rather eccentric general."

"Oh, really," Du Yuqi said, putting her hair up. "I think he used to be a girl who just happened to turn out as a guy. He's not that nice looking."

Zhang Chunhua laughed inwardly. Zhang He would flip and die if he were to hear her say such. "Are you sure that you find him unappealing my dear?"

"Weird. Downright weird."

* * *

At the royal gardens, Cao Cao surveyed the decorations set up for the Spring Festival tomorrow. In his hand was a cup of wine, he sipped it and thought of what's going on between his generals and their underlings.

He looked behind him and saw Xiahou Dun passing by, all refreshed in his armor.

"General Xiahou," he called.

"Lord Mengde?" the general instantly responded.

Cao Cao smirked, "What do you think of the decorations?"

Xiahou Dun looked around and said gruffly, "The usual." He wasn't really good with the decorations and anything with art in it.

Cao Cao laughed and swirled the red liquid in his cup. "I do hope you would attend this year's Spring Festival Yuanrang. You had been missing out all the fun."

"Pffft," Xiahou Dun snorted. "They are nothing but wine and women."

"Who knows Cousin," Cao Cao mused. "You just might feel the magic spring."

Xiahou Dun raised a brow. "I think you had a bit too much wine."

"I just only had a cup," came the Wei Lord's reply. He glanced at Xiahou Dun and smirked. "Tomorrow would certainly be a day of surprises."

Xiahou Dun grunted in reply. The wind was blowing, scattering some paper flowers that were supposed to be strung into decorations. His nose tickled with the fragrance of spring flowers.

"Hmph, annoying," Xiahou Dun grunted. He glanced at Cao Cao and said, "If there's nothing more you want to get a comment from me about, I might as well go and check on my horses."

Cao Cao laughed, "They would probably be happy to see you…" He looked ahead and blinked, "Oh, it's the baozi fairy?"

Xiahou Dun shook his head and sighed. For some reason, he couldn't tell if Cao Cao was drunk or not at the moment. He turned his heel and headed to his next destination: the stables.

* * *

Zhang He checked the alignment of his troops to the smallest detail.

"Very good men!" he exclaimed. "The best alignment so far!"

The soldiers kept their formation straight and clean. They wouldn't want to ruin Zhang He's 'beautiful' day.

Zhang He got on his horse "Flowers". "Alright, let us now head back to the capital and bask in the beauty of spring!"

The soldiers felt relieved that they are not going to dance their way back to the capital.

* * *

The sun had started to set. There was a loud crowd noise going on at the city square. The two Zhang generals had returned. Nearly ten gatemen pulled open the steel doors to let the parade in. Zhang Liao and his army entered first with Zhang He and his following behind.

"Ah! The sweet smell of flowers at the sunset!"

Ai Xin looked behind her. That voice, could it be?

"General Zhang He?"

Zhang He, on his horse, saw a head turn to his direction. He saw the ponytail and grey eyes.

"AI XIN!!! OH THERE YOU ARE!!!" The Butterfly General squealed in delight. He slapped the reins of Flowers and rode up next to her. "How are you doing dear Captain? You look a bit darker, did the sun tan you that much?"

"General Zhang He, you are colorful with your words… like always."

Zhang He stretched out both arms in rejoice. "Of course! Why would I not be colorful? I have yet a very delightful tale to tell you!"

Ai Xin blinked. She was tired from the travel that she could not understand where the general gets all his energy from.

"Alright… How about we talk about it after we get back into the castle?"

"Of course! Of course!" Zhang He agreed, then he saw Zhang Liao and rode up next to the higher ranked officer. "General Zhang~!"

Ai Xin saw Zhang Liao rolling his eyes that she giggled and stifled a laugh.

* * *

Xiahou Dun sat on the wide flat surface of a castle wall. He had finished checking the horses and found some time for himself in this area. He surveyed the incoming procession, hoping to look for the white horse amongst the horses brought in. He caught a glimpse of a Zhang flag then blinked again when saw another with decorated butterflies.

"…Great, now Mr. Loudmouth is also here," he groaned.

He wondered why he hated Zhang He, maybe hate was too harsh, annoyed at would be the better phrase.

The procession stopped at the barracks. Xiahou Dun decided to go down and check.

The barracks was bustling and rustling with noise as the returning troops reorganized their stations. Ai Xin was soon dismissed by Zhang Liao. She got off her horse and led Bai into the stables.

In the stables, Ai Xin pulled out the oats and water after Bai was unsaddled.

"Here you go Bai," she grinned. "Fresh oats."

"Catching up with the chores are you?"

This time, Ai Xin didn't jump. She had easily registered the voice and recognized the speaker. She turned around and smiled at the person standing at the door of the stables.

"Hello General Xiahou, it's certainly nice to see you again," she greeted with a bow.

"It's no surprise that you are no longer stumbling on buckets," Xiahou Dun commented. "Zhang Liao has trained you well I suppose."

"He's good and strict as I have heard," Ai Xin said. She looked down. "I should head back into the castle and report."

"Don't even bother," Xiahou Dun snorted. "The people are too excited for tomorrow's festival."

Ai Xin nodded, "And by the tone of your voice, you sound like you don't want to participate."

"I might have a reason to go."

Ai Xin shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever it is. It would make Lord Cao Cao happy if you would participate."

Xiahou Dun huffed, "Alright… Off you go."

Ai Xin bowed and left, nearly tripping over a mop.

Xiahou Dun shook his head. The girl is still clumsy.

_Perhaps… I do have a reason why I can go tomorrow,_ he thought.

* * *

Moo.

R&R.


	17. Spring Festival

Happy Birthday Kias.

I stayed up just to finish this for you. :D

Happy Reading.

* * *

It's the day of the Spring Festival. Everything's a hustling and a bustling. The whole palace is alight with the activities organized by the officials of the Xu Chang capital. Outside the palace walls, the city is alive as well with the many arranged shows and stands to entertain and satisfy the wants of the people.

The smallest room at the floor of army officers lived the only female ranked officer, and she has a problem.

"…What am I going to wear?"

She sighed and rummaged through her clothes. She found one, the outfit she wore during her first performance in the castle, but that's for parties and she's not really the party type. There are casual clothes, work clothes and training clothes. But there are no formal clothes to be seen.

"…Perhaps General Zhang He may be able to help me," she murmured to herself. "He's good at the fashion thing." She rearranged her clothes and pushed them back into the cabinet and left the room.

Ai Xin moved towards the wall every time a crowd of servants carrying flowers or decorations pass by. She watched them with interest. They all seem happy even if they are straining their leg muscles just to get the job done. She turned around the corner and bumped against a steel armor. She fell back with a thud.

"Really Captain, you are getting sillier."

Ai Xin looked up while rubbing her nose. "General Zhang."

The more mature of the two Zhang generals, Zhang Liao, laughed. "And I suppose you were looking for Zhang He?"

"Well, yes… I was going to ask him something."

"He's out after the meeting," Zhang Liao said. "Probably went to visit his new found friend."

"Oh really," Ai Xin mused. "Well that's a new start for the butterfly general."

"So, what are you going to ask him about?"

"Well, you see, I kind of don't have anything nice to wear for this occasion," she murmured. "And I was thinking of asking General Zhang He to accompany me to the stores and help me find a good outfit to wear."

"How about I go with you?"

"I don't know…"

"Are you saying that I can't be as fashionable as Zhang He?"

"It's not that sir."

Zhang Liao stared at Ai Xin intently. "Hmmm?"

Ai Xin had this strange feeling that this stare is familiar. There was a brief flash of memory. "…Fine."

Zhang Liao proceeded to ruffle Ai Xin's hair. "Lighten up. You'll enjoy it."

* * *

Zhang He peered through the hall that leads to the Sima family quarters. This covered nearly the whole west wing at the top most floor. He knew that it would be hard to get through here. The Sima family is one of the most mysterious clans in the Wei kingdom, not to mention, one of the respected families as well.

"Good day General, are you looking for someone?"

Zhang He jumped, his skin nearly peeling off his skin. He turned around, "Oh, Lady Zhang Chunhua… I was just uhm…"

"Looking for my daughter? Perhaps that could be the only reason you are here?" the lady inquired.

Zhang He knew that it's not right to dare make a cross with Lady Chunhua. The lady is known for her intelligence as well as charm. "Yes, is she around my lady?"

"As of now, no, she is outside of the castle accompanied by her brothers," she answered.

"Oh, when will she come back?"

"When her brothers tire her out," Chunhua answered cheerfully. "That will probably take some time. You better go out and find her if you wish to speak with her."

Zhang He groaned inwardly. That sounds like finding a needle in the haystack!

"Don't worry," Chunhua said with a smile. "You will find her easily if you are sharp enough with your eyes as they say."

"Thank you Lady Chunhua."

"Your welcome."

* * *

Xiahou Dun leaned against the shadow of the wall, hiding away from the parade that was commencing. He watched as Cao Cao rode proudly on his horse, and following behind him are his sons and their wives, and daughters. So far, he was not bothered yet by court ladies to join them with the festivities. Although, it is his right to be out there and having fun, there's nothing that seems to worthy enough to have fun about. For him, everything's the same. The food and wine, the women and dancing, they are all simply shallow entertainment.

It seems that they are just empty images passing through him.

"So, where do you think will the stalls be stationed this time?"

"Probably where there are a lot of the clothes stalls at the far east of the city."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be a bother for you to walk that long?"

"Captain, I've walked longer miles than you."

"Then how come," the girlish voice piped. "You complain about your leg for a week?"

"Xu Zhu sat on it."

Xiahou Dun leaned forward. His position was currently covered by a tree. He squinted his lone eye and saw a simple clad lady and a formal-clothed officer walk out of the smaller gate of the castle gates.

It was the captain and Zhang Liao.

As the two figures receded into the distance, Xiahou Dun pushed himself off the wall. He was dressed in his singlet and baggy pants. It's not yet time for the fireworks, so it is best that he just keeps as simple as possible. His eye narrowed at the direction where the two had headed off. Would it sound bad if he followed them?

* * *

Zhang He went searching for Sima Du Yuqi and her siblings amongst the large crowd that had gathered over for the festivities. Left and right, he could see performers and sellers bragging out what they have.

He looked left and right. There were just too many faces, then he saw a man advertising his goods.

"Come one come all to a traveling circus! See the strange wonders of magic and mystery! Come one come all!"

Zhang He took a guess that maybe the Sima siblings have a liking for magic and decided to enter to the area of the circus.

He looked up and saw the size of the area. It had a large tent canvas to serve as the roof of the circus. He paid the admission fee and found a spot among the standing crowd. Because of his tall stature, he could easily see what's going on and he found who he was looking for.

Sima Du Yuqi was there along with her older brothers, Zhao and Shi and two younger brothers, Gan and Lin. The two older brothers were carrying the younger ones on each one's shoulders as the sister is watching in between the two like a ward in between two pillars.

Zhang He finally found his target. Now how will he reach there?

* * *

Ai Xin and Zhang Liao looked through the clothing items on display. There were many brilliant colors to choose from.

"Hmmm… light pastel colors would suit the skin tone," Zhang Liao suggested.

"Or maybe dark… " Ai Xin said. She pulled up her sleeve. "I have really light skin."

"That you look like a ghost during nighttime," Zhang Liao continued.

"Very funny."

Zhang Liao smirked and picked out a golden ornament.

Ai Xin picked out a navy blue outfit that matched the earlier shirt she found.

"How about you try it on?"

Ai Xin nodded and went to change.

Zhang Liao waited, examining the golden ornament he picked out. It was a detailed version of a phoenix with a small red ruby for the eyes. A small smile crept up to his face. He had remembered giving to his special someone a gift like this.

"Reminiscing something, old friend?"

Zhang Liao did not need to be surprised or turn around. He knew this low-pitched voice anywhere. "Not really, old friend. Just helping somebody out with her fashion sense."

Xiahou Dun crossed his arms and grunted, "So, where is she?"

Ai Xin returned, holding a small paper bag of her old clothes. "General Zhang, what do you think?" She did not notice Xiahou Dun.

Zhang Liao nodded, "Not bad Lady Ai."

Ai Xin flashed a radiant smile. She then noticed Zhang Liao's companion.

"Ahck~! General Xiahou!"

Xiahou Dun snorted, "About time you noticed."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!"

Zhang Liao raised an eyebrow and turned around. His eyes widened. "You cut your hair."

Xiahou Dun huffed, "Is that a problem?" He looked away, a bit embarrassed. This was a reason why he did not want to go out this festival. He had lost a bet with Xiahou Yuan and the price was to cut his hair into a new style, a shorter and messy cut. It looked embarrassing for the one-eyed general because it caused more women to crowd over him.

"Well," Zhang Liao trailed off.

Ai Xin got over her shock then made an honest comment, "Well, it looks good on you."

"If I find out that that is a lie Captain, I will have you demoted," Xiahou Dun growled.

Ai Xin meeped and hid behind Zhang Liao.

Xiahou Dun chuckled, "Just kidding."

Ai Xin pouted. If there's one thing she would get annoyed at, it's those threats to demote her.

* * *

Back at the circus, the circus master started the show with various magical acts and shows. Zhang He moved consistently from place to place in order to get nearer to the Sima siblings. After each show, the crowd cheered for more.

"Alas my friends, our time is up. But do not be discouraged for we call out all our performers on stage for the final curtain!"

The crowd Ooohed and Aaahed as different fierce creatures appeared from behind the curtains. Then, one of the animals, a tiger, broke free from its chains and turned against its holder. This caused panic among the crowd as the tiger attacked the holder.

The circus master tried his best to keep the crowd calm. "Everyone, take the nearest exit in the most organized manner!"

But his cries are useless as the tiger launched itself upon a spectator. The circus guards went into the scene to pull the tiger off the screaming spectator. It was a long struggle but the tiger was soon pulled off. The poor spectator had a nasty scar that went through half of his face.

Zhang He kept his eyes on the Sima siblings upon their escape. He made sure that all of them are safely outside and caught a glimpse of the spectator's aftermath. His face cringed slightly in pity that the man's face will no longer be beautiful as it was scarred by the tiger's claws.

"Is everyone here?" Sima Zhao checked on each of his siblings, seeing that all of them are safe

Zhang He arrived, "Are you alright?" He asked the Simas.

Sima Shi nodded, "Yes."

"Wait… where's Gan!?" Du Yuqi suddenly cried.

Zhao looked at each direction. "He must have gone off along with the crowd."

"Don't worry," Zhang He reassured them. "I will look for the boy."

"I'm coming with you!" Du Yuqi said at once.

Zhang He looked at her and nodded. He believed that Du Yuqi can easily find the boy based on appearance as he has no idea what Sima Gan looks like.

Sima Gan remembered that he was set down by his brother Sima Zhao and held his hand as they made their way out to the open area. Now, he could not find his brothers or his sister.

"Brother?" he cried softly. "Sister?"

The gentle six-year-old roamed in loneliness through the mess of the fleeing crowd.

"Brother? Sister?" he cried a bit louder.

But no one was there to stop and ask him where his brothers or sister are.

Sima Gan found an open clearing and decided to go there. He remembered his mother telling him, in any case that he got lost, he will wait in an area where he can see everything. The boy reached the open clearing and sat there, unknowing that it was the stage where the performers performed.

The tiger that got loose fought against its owners and managed to get away once more. Its fiery orange eyes set upon the innocent child that was sitting on the center of the stage as the crowd ran, leaving a mess. It growled as it was already hungry because it was not fed its meal earlier.

"Don't let the Hu get away!"

With light feline steps, the tiger broke into a fast sprint and leapt towards the unprotected child.

"Gan look out!"

Sima Gan saw the shadow and screamed as a growling tiger was up in the sky to attack him. Sima Du Yuqi quickly wrapped her arms around the boy and braced for the impact. But it never came. She looked up and saw Zhang He holding a firm iron stick in between the tiger's gnashing teeth. Even though he is strong, Zhang He knew that he cannot be a match against a ferocious hungry tiger.

"Get out of here," he spoke through gritted teeth. The tiger's bad breath was certainly not helping him in finding the perfect perfume either.

Du Yuqi carried Sima Gan off and they left. Zhang He wrenched the tiger's teeth away and the tiger landed on its side, soon overcame by the circus organizers.

"Thank you sir," the circus master wheezed.

"You should never forget to feed a tiger," Zhang He reminded the circus master. "It will go mad."

The circus master nodded and bowed. "A show of gratitude." He did some hand movements and a precious looking flower was produced from his hand. "For your special someone."

Zhang He took the flower. "Thank you."

Sima Shi was relieved when he saw Du Yuqi and Sima Gan reappear from the circus area. "Where is the general?"

"He fended off the tiger as we escaped," Du Yuqi answered. She looked back towards the tent. "I do hope he's okay."

Sima Zhao snorted, "Maybe he would get a nice kitty scratch."

"Zhao," Du Yuqi snapped. "That's not a nice way to talk about someone who just saved my life and Gan's life."

"Right, whatever," Sima Zhao said.

Zhang He appeared from the circus area, holding the flower on one hand.

Du Yuqi was happy to see Zhang He. "General, are you alright?" She could see that he had a little gashes and cuts.

Zhang He smiled, "I'm alright." Then from his hand, he placed the precious flower to her hands. "The circus master told me to give this to a special someone of mine."

Du Yuqi blushed lightly, "Oh… Uhm…"

Zhang He knew that it would sound all confusing for her and decided to change the subject. "So, are you going back to the castle? May I tag along?"

Sima Shi nodded, "Of course, and perhaps you should change. You reek of tiger breath."

The younger Simas, Gan and Lin, both pinched their noses. "EW! STINKY!"

* * *

Night fell. Zhang Liao had left Xiahou Dun and Ai Xin alone as he returned to the castle to participate in the major events.

"Where do you want to go captain?" Xiahou Dun asked, a bit uneasy.

"Oh, uhm," Ai Xin was silent then said, "Maybe just somewhere far from here."

Xiahou Dun nodded and led her outside the loud noises of the city square and into the public gardens. It was quieter here compared to the noise of firecrackers and drums from the inner city.

Ai Xin was holding a sweet treat that Xiahou Dun bought for her (which she tried so many times telling him that she will buy it on her own). She stopped walking at a bridge and leaned on the rail, nibbling on the sweet treat. She was thinking of random things, on how beautiful the city can be at night and how festive the people are when it comes to holidays. Never in her life had she seen this lively and peaceful a city.

Xiahou Dun leaned his back on the rail, facing the opposite direction. He felt a bit uncomfortable that he was spending time with his captain, but at the same time, found some peace in the silence of them standing there.

"Do you like staring at the stars sir?" she asked.

Xiahou Dun looked up. "I do not see why I should bother looking up at them."

Ai Xin was staring at the river that was flowing beneath them. She stared at the wavy lines of reflection of the stars and the moon. "Well, it's kind of nice to look at them and wonder what they are up there for."

"Captain."

"Yes sir?"

"Hmmph," Xiahou Dun looked away from the stars. He had forgotten his question.

"What is it sir?"

"I forgot what I was supposed to ask," he muttered back. He could feel his insides churn at this stupidity of not being able to ask straight to this woman. He wondered inside him, what is it that this silly girl has that had him think?

"Sir."

"What?" he grunted.

Ai Xin looked at him and smiled, "I'm glad that you came to the festival."

"I do have a reason don't I?"

"May I know?"

"No."

Ai Xin sighed and looked ahead to where the river flows, then from the corner of her eye, she saw an orange glow.

Xiahou Dun had picked up a tiger lily that was growing from the edge of the bridge and handed to her.

Ai Xin took it silently and muttered a thank you.

Actions are louder than words, they say.

* * *

As night continues to fall, Zhang Liao walked alone in the halls. He could still hear the echoes of Xiahou Yuan's drunken singing of jasmine flowers. He stopped in front of an open hallway where the moon shone through. Then a voice from behind him spoke,

"How about a cup of wine General?"

* * *

Read and Review


	18. A Lazy Day

I've been out for a long time. Had it not been for Kias, I wouldn't start again. :) Thanks Kias.

So, enjoy reading.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_This is a new bundled book I did for the new year. The old one was place safely in my chest under lock and key._

_Today is a lazy day, a holiday. I am writing in the middle of the day, sitting underneath my favorite cherry tree, because there was no training or whatsoever. Most of the higher ranking officers had gotten themselves drunk last night and were peacefully snoring in their own beds. As for me, even though it is a holiday, I still went on with my usual chores. I only skipped the first one which was to clean General Xiahou's room. That was because I heard him snoring and it reeked of wine. I have to add here that: I am not a really big fan of wine. I get dizzy just by smelling it and who knows what may happen if I drink too much._

_So the morning went on with nothing happening…

* * *

_

A joyous voice appeared from above her, "Hello Xin~! How's my best friend?"

Ai Xin immediately shut her journal-diary. "Z-Zhang He… You scared me."

Zhang He sat down next to her, "Oh, you're writing a diary, isn't that sweet?"

"Ah… haha," Ai Xin laughed sheepishly, tucking the small book underneath her arm. "So, what makes you so, cheerful today?"

Zhang He leaned against the trunk of the tree, "I had a beautiful night with a beautiful lady."

"Let me guess, is it, what's her name… Lady Sima Du Yuqi?"

Zhang He gasped in horror, "How can you be so unsure of her name?"

"But that is the right one, right?"

Zhang He nodded, "Yes."

Ai Xin noticed the dreamy look in his eyes, "I suppose you're going to wallow in her beauty… I'll just leave you for now."

Zhang He looked up in the sky and sighed, "Perhaps so… I shall admire the beauty of the skies… and her."

Ai Xin nodded. She got up with her journal tucked under her arm and went off to find a different place to write.

Ai Xin peeked through the empty halls and was relieved that there was not a single soul in sight. Perhaps she would enjoy writing in peace on the ledge of a rail.

* * *

_Maybe Zhang He finally found someone who suits his strange taste in women. I've heard a lot of rumors among the servants, although I wasn't here yet to see it, that a considerable amount of concubines never came out again from Zhang He's room. It scared me a bit. Maybe it was only because of my friendship to him that I would overlook such a scary habit. I had ideas of trying to ask Zhang He, but I had a feeling that he might just drop the subject. Either way, I still don't know who this Sima Du Yuqi person really is. Maybe if I had the chance to talk to her, it would be a great conversation. I also heard from the servants that General Xiahou Dun had a connection to her, I just don't know what. Yet._

Ai Xin looked up from her journal and saw some servants passing by carrying what seemed to be a recently cleaned armor. More thoughts were poured into the journal.

_I have noted so far, only a handful of the higher ranking officers have their armors washed by the servants. Some cleaned their own armors by themselves, in fear of putting a scratch on it (which goes back to Zhang He, but I doubt he would clean his own… to not get his 'pristine' fingers coarse). Maybe some examples would be Xu Huang, Cao Ren, Xiahou Dun… the veteran crowd. It's funny that the younger officers have their armors cleaned than the veterans. I clean my own armor of course, but I'm still searching for good material so when my salary comes, I'll be able to get a new set._

_I got a new set of armguards as a delayed birthday treat for myself. I am thinking of a lighter but sturdy armor… I wonder what are the components needed to make such? Better research about it.

* * *

_

She was about to write the next line when the ink bottle fell off her side that crashed on the floor below and the brush made a nasty swerve that covered half a page. Ai Xin thought that it was just a clumsy act, but it wasn't. She felt the floor rumble and creak. Something big was coming her way.

Ai Xin looked behind her and saw Xu Zhu running, carrying an armful of stolen baozi. She heard from the greater distance, the yelling of the royal chef.

"GENERAL, BRING THOSE BACK! THOSE ARE MEANT FOR LORD CAO CAO'S MID-DAY SNACK!"

Xu Zhu stuffed his face with one baozi and ran past Ai Xin, who had to cling on the rail so that she would not fall off. The wind Xu Zhu left behind was strong. Ai Xin held on to the rail with one hand, and the other hand on her journal. The brush unfortunately fell from her lap and landed on the ground with a tinny 'thwack'.

Ai Xin sighed. That was such a good brush too. Her ears perked up when she heard voices on the floor below.

"What a mess… Those Cao kids must be playing with inks and brushes again."

"I don't think it's a Cao kid… maybe someone tripped and dropped these things?"

Ai Xin gasped slightly. Those were two unfamiliar voices, and she was ashamed for not going there and cleaning it up at once. But who can just go down at once when he/she was nearly knocked off by a running Xu Zhu? She got down from the ledge and disappeared off to the corner to get a new ink and brush. She thought of the effort she did just to make that much ink and store it in a small portable container.

She went to the Great Library (as how Zhongda would call it). She thought that there would be some materials for making ink. After browsing through the whole library, she eventually found the ink stone and block of dried ink. She placed the block on top of the stone and made her way out. She passed by a long table and did not notice someone was sitting there.

"Borrowing some books again Lady Ai?"

Ai Xin looked to the side and nearly jumped, "Oh… Lord Cao Cao… I didn't see you…"

The Wei Lord smiled, "It is alright." He was sitting there, with a long scroll with a few lines. "Are you in a hurry?"

"No sir," came the reply.

"Well, have a seat, I'm sure you can spare some time to simply chat?"

Ai Xin sat down. She felt a bit uneasy. It's rare that she get to talk with Lord Cao Cao. She decided to try and not falter in terms of confidence. She noticed the few lines.

"Writing a poem sir?" She tried reading the words upside down, but Lord Cao Cao's calligraphy seemed hard to read upside down.

Cao Cao laughed, "Yes. I had an interesting conversation with one of the generals last night. It gave me a deep sense of nostalgia that inspired me to write a new poem." He covered his mouth to suppress a yawn.

"Maybe the general kept you awake for the whole night," she observed.

Cao Cao set his brush down beside the ink stone. "He hasn't finished the whole story too. If there would be more free time to chat, I would love to hear until the end of it."

Ai Xin was still trying to read the words. She finally got a line. "Perhaps you can get some of that free time now? It's still not yet sunset."

"The story sounds better with wine," Cao Cao said. "It adds the drama and imagination."

Ai Xin nodded.

"Lady Ai," he called her. "Look at me." The tone was different. Ai Xin couldn't describe it, but she seemed to have heard it before.

Ai Xin looked up and blinked. Cao Cao was staring at her intently and it's making her really really nervous.

"Ah… sir?" She's getting from being nervous to being scared. She let out a sigh in relief when the door of the library opened there was the royal chef, flustered.

He smiled, "You look like one of my former conquests."

"Lord Cao Cao, that big General Xu Zhu once again stole your plate of baozi. I tried to ran after him, but he disappeared after a few floors of chasing."

Cao Cao turned his attention to the chef. "It is alright. I am not hungry. You may go."

The royal chef bowed and left, still pissed at Xu Zhu and his food stealing spree.

Ai Xin finally got the whole poem inside her head during the chef's untimely distraction, but maybe she might not be able to remember the whole of it.

"Done reading upside down?"

Ai Xin looked up and smiled sheepishly. "I was just too curious sir."

Cao Cao chuckled. "Well, you may go. It was nice talking with you."

Ai Xin immediately stood up, gathered her stuff and bowed. "Thank you for your time too sir." It would have been a clean exit had she not trip over a stray book and crash against the wall. But there was no crash, just a bump.

Cao Cao let a palm slide down his face. When Ai Xin finally exited with a big red mark on her forehead, he looked down again at his poem. He wondered what would happen if she remembers something or worse, everything.

Ai Xin returned to her room and made the ink. She found another spare container and poured the black liquid inside. She wondered if she would still go outside and write.

'_Maybe I shouldn't bother going outside,' _she thought.

'_Oh, come on, scared of losing the journal?'_

'_No.'_

'_Lie.'_

'_I'm not.'_

'_I'm inside your head, of course I know if you're lying or not.'_

Ai Xin shook her head to stop the nagging conscience. It's like there's a different person inside her mind.

She brought a small pouch with her to store the container and a smaller brush. She tucked her journal under her arm and left her room. She hoped to be able to finish an entry by dinner time. She resumed her spot underneath her favorite tree, not surprised that Zhang He had disappeared. The man must be off flying with the butterflies or stalking Sima Du Yuqi again.

* * *

_After the many interruptions…I finally got to write again. I tried to remember Lord Cao Cao's poem, unfortunately most slipped my mind. I recalled a few words such as 'eyes', 'smile' and 'short'. They sound senseless. It still gave me a shudder when he stared at me that way. It was very deep that I thought he's reading my mind! The tone of his voice, it sounded so familiar. It's as if I had heard it before… way way before. Does he know something more about me than I know myself? And who's that general that Lord Cao Cao talked to? How did that general give the Wei lord an idea of staring at me weirdly like that?

* * *

_

She tried to write again, but she sighed. That short talk with Cao Cao made her lose interest in writing. She cried out in frustration while kicking her legs like a kid. She felt the hit of losing something. But what did she lost? What?

She pulled her knees close to her chest and placed her arms on them, then cradling her head on her arms. It was really frustrating to look clueless. After sitting for a few minutes, she finally pushed herself up from her seat, gathered her journal and went for a long walk.

She walked past the near silent halls. There were a few officers who were spending the time in casual leisure. She caught a glimpse of Cao Ren and Xu Huang playing a game of Go in the lounge hall. Ai Xin routed to a different path when she saw a group of concubines giggling and going towards her. She never liked concubines. It reminded of her something horrible, but she couldn't recall what.

Ai Xin turned to a corner and found herself on one side of the castle. The wind was blowing through the open space. She leaned against the rail and watched the clouds fly by. Her expression wasn't a happy one. She was too much inside her thoughts to notice the impending danger.

From the corner, Sima Du Yuqi was running.

"I told you already Lord Zhang He! Stop following me!"

Zhang He was right behind her, "But wait Lady Du Yuqi! I have a surprise for you!"

Du Yuqi cried, "But I'm busy! I can't be bothered by such trifles! Please Lord Zhang He!" She skidded around a corner. For a well-bred lady, she knew how to run like a soldier and curve on a corner. She continued running and she could smell Zhang He. She made a disgusted look, that smell is so overpowering. She saw someone up ahead and maybe she could use him / her as a distraction for the moment.

Ai Xin heard yelling and looked to the side and wanted to break into a run. But the moment she took a step, the person recognized as Sima Du Yuqi, leapt and used Ai Xin's shoulders as vault leverage. The Sima vaulted over her and continued running, she yelled back, "Thank you!" then disappeared around the corner. Ai Xin heard another set of footsteps coming towards her and it was Zhang He at full speed.

"OUT OF THE WAY XINNY!" He changed his pace and overtook her before going after Du Yuqi again.

Ai Xin dove out of the way, knocking her journal over the rail. "Oh no!" She scrambled up to her feet to try and catch the journal but it just fell.

The journal didn't fall and break, it fell on someone's head.

"Ow!"

Ai Xin leaned over the rail and gave a small 'eep'. The journal had fallen on Xiahou Dun's head. Ai Xin paled. If he dared to read it… Oh the horror!

Xiahou Dun rubbed his head and saw the object that fell on him. He bent over and picked it up. "Hmph, a journal." He looked up to look for the owner and saw someone peeking. "Captain Ai, you don't need to hide yourself."

Ai Xin swallowed, "Uhm… sir… that's mine."

Xiahou Dun smirked and opened the first page. "Is that so? Let me see if it is." His eye started scanning the first page.

Ai Xin clenched her hands against the rail and leaned forward. "No sir!" She accidentally slipped and tumbled down. "Waaah!"

Xiahou Dun had a thought that Ai Xin's clumsiness will kick in. He dropped the journal and took a few steps to the side with his arms open wide. He braced for the impact and Ai Xin landed in his arms. He looked down at the younger officer and chuckled. She looked really funny with her face scrunched up.

"You're no longer falling Captain."

Ai Xin looked up and blushed red. "..Th-…Uh…" She was at a loss of words. "…Thank you."

Xiahou Dun let Ai Xin get back on her feet. Ai Xin picked up the journal from the ground. Xiahou Dun chuckled, "You better keep that in a safer place than bring around with you."

Ai Xin hugged the journal closer to her. "Sir… you didn't read anything right?"

"I just breezed through a few words, but I was expecting you to fall," a mischievous smile crept to his lips. "which eventually happened."

"…But I was so… ugh… never mind…"

Xiahou Dun could see that the lady officer was going through something. "Is something wrong?"

Ai Xin looked up at her superior. "It's just that… I don't know if I have the correct memories."

"Correct memories?" Xiahou Dun repeated in confusion.

Ai Xin couldn't find words to explain that. "Never mind I said that…" She then changed it into a relative topic instead. "I had a short chat with Lord Cao Cao and he said that I look like someone he knew."

Xiahou Dun laughed, "My cousin has been with more than a hundred women. It might be that you just remind him of one from the many."

Ai Xin looked down, "…Something tells me that… that lady maybe special to him."

"Maybe." Xiahou Dun placed a hand on her back. "Come on now. Let's go grab some dinner."

Ai Xin didn't move. "I'll just put my journal back, like you said sir. I'll just catch up." She smiled at him. "See you later sir!" She left.

When Ai Xin reached her room, she tucked the journal in a drawer under her desk. She placed the pouch of her writing materials on the desk. She scanned around her room. The sun was setting and it gave a yellowish glow to her room. She smiled. Maybe things might just work out after a few days… as long as she won't stop looking for what she wants.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it.


	19. Hiding Under the Bed

It's been really really long since I updated this. Constant nagging and free time. :D

Enjoy.

* * *

Mid-spring, the flowers are all blooming in the royal gardens. Most of the noble classmen were spending their time leisurely roaming around and doing their daily routines. To the farther left of the whole castle compound, through a gate, one can access into the trainings grounds of the officers.

Amidst the practicing war cries and drills, in one corner of the whole field, there's a small sparring field. It was occupied.

A medium-length blade was caught in a deadlock with a larger scimitar.

"You're not giving enough strength for defense, Captain!" yelled the Wei General Xiahou Dun.

The small captain, Ai Xin was doing her best to keep the hold. Blocking alone from a veteran like Xiahou Dun had weakened her hold a bit. "Gyah!"

"Giving up so soon Captain?" he sneered.

"N-No," she stammered, putting extra effort into pushing him back, but it failed.

Xiahou Dun quickly assessed the situation. The captain couldn't handle another added pressure, so he decided they should stop. He pushed her back in one swift motion. As what he predicted, Ai Xin did fall back and landed on her bottom.

Xiahou Dun sighed, "We've been doing this for a week Captain and yet you still couldn't keep up. Why?"

Ai Xin responded at once, "I haven't been sleeping well sir."

"Why is that?" he asked. He sat down next to her.

Ai Xin immediately shook her head, "It's stupid sir… You don't need to ask wh –"

He cut her off, "You're a soldier in my unit Captain. And I want to make sure every officer I have is in good condition."

Ai Xin couldn't take it anymore. He was staring at her with his lone eye and for some reason it creeps her out. "I have nightmares almost every night sir."

"Almost every night hm?" he contemplated on it. "What is it about?"

"Just… things that scare me…"

"Like what?"

"Like cockroaches…"

Xiahou Dun didn't know if he should laugh or not. "Captain Ai… you have nightmares about cockroaches?" He didn't know if he should laugh or not, but it's gearing him to laugh.

Ai Xin blushed red in embarrassment. "It's a big cockroach with other small cockroaches!" she exclaimed. "The big cockroach has this really really BIG halberd!"

Xiahou Dun couldn't help it. He laughed hard.

Ai Xin embarrassed and now annoyed, "Am I dismissed sir?"

Xiahou Dun noticed the annoyance in her voice and ceased his laughing. "I'm sorry Captain. It's just… It's just that hilarious."

Ai Xin felt embarrassed and stood up. "Urgh… I think I _am _dismissed sir." She marched off.

Xiahou Dun immediately scrambled back to his feet. "H-Hey Captain!" But it was no use. She was out of earshot. He let his hands drop to his sides and sighed loudly. " Just great…" He then crossed his arms and murmured to himself. "Women and their dramas."

Ai Xin muttered things to herself as she walked through the halls; she's muttering how stupid men can be when understanding women. With all the thoughts in her head, she turned around the corner and bumped straight to a white metallic armor. She rubbed the sore part and looked at who she bumped to. She gulped. This… can't be good?

"Clumsy as always are we Captain Ai?" the man brushed off the dust on his armor.

Ai Xin swallowed, "I am very sorry Prince Cao Pi… I really am so-" She can be in big trouble with the Crown Prince of Wei. She had only seen Cao Pi at events, but never this up close.

Cao Pi cut her off, "You are very lucky that you didn't leave muddy stains on it." He smirked at her. "Who would have thought that a pretty girl like you would be in the army."

Ai Xin felt uneasy with the prince staring at her like that. It's like he's looking straight into her soul. She jumped when Cao Pi's hand touched her face. She moved back to remove his hand from her face and nearly slipped but regained her balance quickly.

Cao Pi laughed softly to himself, "Clumsy and beautiful, what a sad combination." He smirked seductively at her, "I do hope we would have more time to see each other." He just walked past her with his cape flowing fluidly, like nothing happened.

Ai Xin watched him go. She placed her hand on where his hand was. It was cold against her stressed skin, but it sent her blushing why? She then let her hand fall and shook the thought off. Cao Pi's a prince; of course he would get spoiled with a lot of things, even women. She made her way back to her room.

* * *

On the other side of the castle, Sima Du Yuqi was on a race against Wei's fastest male runner, Zhang He. What she thought would be a do nothing day turns out to be another running workout for her. She looked side to side to where can she go and hide.

She turned around the corner and ran through the hallway of the officers' quarters. She saw and hoped that it's an open door and stepped in and quickly closed the door behind her. Du Yuqi waited for Zhang He's footsteps to run past her position and disappear. She did not relax until Zhang He's awful perfume dissipated in the air. She was about to leave the room when something shiny caught her attention. Sima Du Yuqi always liked shiny things, from accessories to other things, it just catches her attention.

She quietly tiptoed to the shiny object. It was on a bedside table. She picked it up to look at it more closely. It's a cute golden bird-shaped hairclip. She thought, _Who would have owned this?_ She set the hairclip down and looked around. The room is small but neat. She recognized some books lined on a shelf beside the work desk, those were from the library. She also found some papers lying on top of maps.

She was about to piece things together and say out the name of the owner of the room when the door slid open. Du Yuqi made no more thought and just jumped and slid under the bed.

Ai Xin entered her room, her ears worn out from all of Zhang He's whines of not being able to catch his 'flower', his 'flying butterfly', his… his…. She held her head. Zhang He's chatter not leaving her mind. She closed the door behind her. Something caught her attention. There's a different smell in her room, something that mixed flowers and old books. She pulled out a knife from her hidden pocket. "…"

Du Yuqi stayed quiet under the bed. If she can crawl out quietly and not be seen… it would be a clean escape! She grinned at the thought. She was about to crawl out when her foot hit a wooden chest, making a loud thud sound. "..uh-oh"

Ai Xin heard the sound. She looked under her bed, but later withdrew. "…Lady, what are you doing under my bed?"

Du Yuqi dragged herself out from under the bed and stood up. "You have a very clean room Captain Ai Xin." She grinned. She patted the dust off her nice clothes. "Hardly any dust at all. I am Sima Du Yuqi."

"And, I am Captain Ai Xin." After that short introduction, Ai Xin repeated, "What are you doing under my bed, Lady?"

Du Yuqi's grin turned into an embarrassed one, "Well, I was running away from Lord Zhang He."

Ai Xin offered Du Yuqi a seat, "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, that would be great! Thank you, Captain!"

Ai Xin smiled. She lit up some fire for the kettle to boil the tea leaves. "Some officers said that I make good tea."

Du Yuqi grinned, she looked around the room. "You have a lot of books here Captain Ai."

Ai Xin nodded, "Thank you Lady Sima. I study whenever I am not tired from training." She turned to look at Du Yuqi and found the lady looking at her armory. "L-Lady Sima! Don't touch those!"

Du Yuqi heard it, but her curiosity got the better of her. She touched a knife that was submerged in some clear liquid. The knife burst into a million molecules of dust. "…Oops…"

Ai Xin sighed, "I was doing something with the liquids I had gotten from various plants…" She walked over to the table with the container of clear liquid. "Looks like something too long submersion in that kind of liquid… Made the knife go poof."

Du Yuqi giggled, "Poof!"

The kettle whistled, signaling that it's done heating. Ai Xin turned to Du Yuqi, "The tea's ready."

Du Yuqi clapped her hands, "Wonderful!"

Ai Xin poured tea into two cups and handed one to her guest. Du Yuqi took a long sip from the tea and exclaimed, "Wow! Those officers are right. This tea is good!"

"Thank you, Lady Sima," Ai Xin said, she felt greatly appreciated.

Du Yuqi grinned, "Just call me Du Yuqi. I don't want to be called similarly to my mother… or my other mothers."

Ai Xin nodded, "Alright Du Yuqi, then you can simply call me Ai Xin."

Du Yuqi placed the cup on the table and suddenly gave Ai Xin a hug. Ai Xin blinked. "…Eh?"

Du Yuqi pulled back with a bigger smile on her face. "That means we're friends now!"

Ai Xin nodded. Even though Sima Du Yuqi is friendly, her cheerfulness has a tad bit similarity to Zhang He.

* * *

After dinner, Xiahou Dun called for a meeting for all of his rookie officers at the conference hall. Ai Xin tied her hair into a bun, like a guy, to try and blend in with the other officers, but her feminine features made her look like a boyish girl.

Xiahou Dun rolled out a bamboo scroll and read its contents out loud for his officers just the important parts of it. "We will be stationing out in Xia Pi county for a few months. There had been recent reports of attacks by unknown suspects. With increased defenses, Lord Cao Cao wants those unknown suspects to be brought down and executed."

He set the scroll down and looked around at the young rookies. "I want all of you to prepare your units and be ready to move out by morning. Do I make myself clear?"

The officers chorused, "Yes sir!"

Xiahou Dun gave a wave of his hand. "You are all dismissed."

The officers stood up and saluted their commanding officer then left the conference hall.

Ai Xin didn't want to get squished by the muscular frames of the officers, so she decided to wait for all to leave then she can leave.

"Captain Ai…"

Ai Xin turned around. "Yes sir?"

Xiahou Dun said, "About earlier…"

"It's alright sir, don't worry too much about it. I'm fine," she said.

They stared at each other for a minute. "Have a pleasant evening sir," she said and saluted him before leaving and closing the door. They have a big day tomorrow.

* * *

Morning came. Ai Xin was already up and had her unit ready. She was making sure that everything she packed is light and enough. She slid open her door only to be tackled down by someone. "What the?"

Du Yuqi cried, "Uncle Xiahou Dun told me you were going to leave!"

Ai Xin blinked, "Uncle… Xiahou… Dun?"

Du Yuqi nodded as she got up from her, "Yes. He's my uncle. Well not necessarily blood related, but he's like my guardian or something."

Ai Xin got up and nodded, "I see…. Lady Du Yuqi, I do have to go. I might get yelled at for being late."

Du Yuqi grinned, "Alright. Be careful okay?"

Ai Xin was about to leave when Du Yuqi grabbed her arm. "What is it Lady Sima?"

Du Yuqi handed her a wrapped up object. "Uh… this is for… making a knife go poof yesterday."

Ai Xin took the wrapped object. "Oh… Oh… Thank you." Then with a wave, she left.

Du Yuqi looked side to side. She could hear fast footsteps coming her way. "Oh no, heavens no… Please let it not be…"

From the corner, Zhang He appeared. "Lady Sima Du Yuqi!"

Du Yuqi screamed and started to run as well.

* * *

Ai Xin went down to the entrance and found her horse ready. She got on her horse and gave a gesture to her soldiers. They moved out and aligned in with the other ranks.

Xiahou Dun did an attendance check. When everyone is ready, he ordered a march out.

After days of travel, the army arrived before the large gates of Xia Pi county. The metallic doors screeched open and Xiahou Dun's army marched in.

Ai Xin took some time to look around after leaving her horse in the barracks and asking permission from Xiahou Dun. She breathed in the spring air. There's something familiar here. The smell is so familiar. She looked to the side, there were some people cooking fresh baozi. Something else caught her eye, there was an old woman cooking sweetened baozi, but while she was cooking, the old woman was staring at Ai Xin. Ai Xin didn't know what's going on but she approached the woman.

"How about some sweet baozi, dearie?" the old woman offered.

Ai Xin nodded, "Alright."

As the old woman went to get a bag and put the sweet baozi in, someone else approached her. It was an old man leaning on a stick. Ai Xin was getting nervous about that. The old man gave a toothless grin to her. "Welcome back, little one."

"Excuse me, are you speaking to me?" Ai Xin asked the old man. "Do I know you?"

The old woman returned with the baozi, "Of course we know you. You used to come here everyday for breakfast with your mother and father."

Ai Xin took a step back. "…What are you talking about… I don't know my father, I only know my mother…" She gestured the place, "I have never even been here before!"

The old couple stared at each other then back at her. The old man said, "But the eyes… you have her eyes…"

Ai Xin shook her head, "…Okay, this is getting creepy." She paid for the sweet baozi and left.

The old woman watched Ai Xin walk away. "She doesn't recall."

The old man nodded, "She doesn't recall the flood, nor the mighty arrow."

* * *

Might be a bit short... But I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

:)


	20. Xia Pi

I did say soon... right?

Enjoy! :)

* * *

_"Mama…? Mama… Where are you?"_

_ Little feet ran across the halls. She heard noises, those that she wouldn't usually here in the middle of the day, only at night. She tried to tug on the pants of the passing servants, asking for her mother, but they do not answer._

_ She felt the urge to cry then and there, but… but her papa told her that she should be strong if she's alone._

_ "I am afraid, Papa…" she muttered to herself, trying to fight back tears. She slumped against the wall, only to find no wall. She screamed as she fell into a black abyss. Fear struck her more when she heard a laugh… a very evil and cold laugh, then a large blade struck her back._

"Captain! Captain Ai!"

Ai Xin's eyes shot open and immediately sat up. She was breathing heavily, trying to regain the lost air. She turned to the one who woke her up. It was one of her privates.

"…Private Lu," she said, hoping she got it right.

The private nodded, "Yes, Captain." He released her arm. "You were screaming… and crying."

Ai Xin felt her cheek. It was wet. She sighed, "…I didn't wake the others up, did I?"

Private Lu grinned sheepishly, "Luckily you didn't, Captain. I was doing night rounds around the camp."

Ai Xin nodded. "Private Lu."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Don't tell your fellow soldiers about this please?"

Private Lu responded, "Yes, Captain." He knew that the captain has a good reputation of being a mother to his fellow soldiers, albeit only a few years difference of age.

The private saluted her, and then left. When the light from the lantern faded, Ai Xin grabbed her pillow and hugged it. She took a deep breath and exhaled. A cold breeze seeped in from the tent flaps. She felt the wind tickle the sweat on her back, especially on the scar.

She tried to recall where the scar came from. The wise old man from her village told her that it was caused by a bad accident. But the back of mind tells her, it's not. She recalled that short event with the old couple at the baozi shop. There was a scary odd feeling of familiarity when she was there. It was as if, she knew them and they knew her.

Ai Xin slumped back on her bed and tried to go back to sleep, but she just lied down there.

Another sigh left her lips. She's going to get yelled at in the morning.

* * *

"CAPTAIN! YOU'RE LATE!"

Ai Xin looked a bit disheveled. Although she's in proper training gear, her hair looked as if it was just pulled back by hand to a ponytail. Her eyes were also puffy from the nightmare.

She bowed, "I apologize for my tardiness, sir."

Xiahou Dun did not notice that his female officer had puffy eyes. He told her, "Go to your unit and get ready for drills."

Training took most of the morning. When it was time for lunch, Xiahou Dun gave out rounds assignments for each subunit, and then he dismissed them.

Ai Xin called her soldiers for their assignment. "Looks like we'll be taking night shifts," she said.

Some soldiers complained.

"But Captain, I like sleeping at night!"

"It's too cold at night, Captain!"

Ai Xin had this light smile on her face, "Well, we can always have tea before the rounds. Besides, it's only for a week, and then the rounds get changed again."

"Tea sounds good."

"The Captain makes good tea."

"Alright, let's do this!"

Ai Xin nodded, "Alright. You better prepare some teacups~"

"And the kettle…"

"And the charcoal…"

"This will be so fun!"

Ai Xin excused herself from her troops. She will have to start looking for some good tea leaves.

When the captain left, the soldiers are about to return to the barracks to have some lunch when a towering figure's shadow put them on alert.

One turned around and instantly saluted, "General Xiahou!"

Xiahou Dun acknowledged the unit's salute. "Where is your captain?"

Another responded, "She left for some lunch."

"No she didn't," a short one responded. "She went to buy some tea!"

Xiahou Dun stared as the soldiers bickered on where their leader was. He never thought they would be so… childish. He cleared his throat and coughed, "Ahem?"

The soldiers stopped and stood straight like men. "Yes sir?"

Xiahou Dun planted his hand on the side of his face. As long as Captain Ai won't influence the men to becoming gender-confused soldiers, he's fine with it.

He repeated the question, "Where is your captain?"

Private Lu was the one who responded, "She went out to buy some tea leaves."

"And why is that?"

"We're having tea before the start of our shift."

Xiahou Dun sneered at the private, "And you are having tea why?"

Private Lu replied, "Because the captain said we will, sir."

Xiahou Dun raised an eyebrow. He better look for the captain before she tries anything stupid. He remembered her face when she returned from the town. She looked white and pale as a ghost.

* * *

Ai Xin grabbed something to bite first before heading out. This time, she made sure to bring a belt of knives in case the folks or anyone would plan to attack her. She stepped out of her tent. She needed to look for her superior to ask permission to go out into town.

"Captain."

On second thought, she doesn't need to look for him anymore.

Ai Xin turned to the side and saluted, "General Xiahou."

Xiahou Dun could see that the female officer has plans of going out. "Leaving again?"

"Yes sir," she replied. "I am going to look for some tea leaves. I think I've heard some shops there have the best tea leaves, considering the weather they have here most of the time."

"I am going with you."

Ai Xin spaced out then suddenly got back to hearing, "What?"

"I am going with you," Xiahou Dun repeated. He rolled his eye. Sometimes, this woman can be so daft. "You need to pay more attention, Captain."

Ai Xin blushed lightly, "I am sorry, sir."

Xiahou Dun crossed his arms, "So are you just going to stand there and space out?"

"No."

* * *

Sima Du Yuqi was on the run again. She skidded to the side and ran through the halls of the officers' quarters. She found Ai Xin's room and tried to slide it open, but found it locked.

"Why… won't… it … open?" she cried, trying to open the door. Then like a candle in her head, the answer just popped out. "Oh right… She's out with Uncle Dun."

She then stopped fighting the door to get it open. "And they will be gone for a long time… I can't hide in the captain's room… nor in Uncle Dun's room…" She sighed, "How unlucky I am!"

The footsteps were getting louder and it freaked her out. She had to find a hiding spot now or never. Du Yuqi panicked a bit more then another idea went inside her head.

"Mother!"

She started to run again.

* * *

Ai Xin felt safer with the general walking next to her. She glanced at him from time to time. Xiahou Dun, on the other hand, knew that this woman just kept glancing at him. He snorted, well, he _is_ Xiahou Dun. No woman can resist him, but on the downside, he couldn't find a woman worthy for him. Well, he did, one time, but it was just a superficial affection. That's a different story.

They stopped in front of a tea shop. Ai Xin was about to enter and stopped at the entrance. "Aren't you coming in, Sir?"

Xiahou Dun shook his head. "No, I'll just stand outside."

Ai Xin said, "Are you sure?"

The man smirked, "You'll probably come out running."

Ai Xin pouted. The man can be annoying with those jokes. She opened the cloth flap and entered the wooden establishment. The mixed smell of dried tea leaves dominated the environment. Ai Xin went to the counter and called out, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

A young female teenager appeared from the door behind the counter. "Oh, a customer!" She smiled sweetly at Ai Xin. "How may I help you?"

Ai Xin said, "Yes. Do you sell ginger tea leaves?"

The young teen nodded, "Yes! Of course, we do! Please wait for a moment, lady." She went out of the counter and grabbed a stool to look at the baskets of tea leaves they have.

Ai Xin leaned her back against the counter, watching the girl get some tea leaves. Then her eyes began to wander, she looked at the simple decorations of the tea shop.

"My lady, is that you?" came a croaky voice from behind.

Ai Xin thought that that croaky voice was referring to someone else. She squealed in fright when a clammy hand held her exposed shoulder. "Eeeeek!" She immediately turned around, with a knife at the person's neck.

"What are you doing to my Nainai!" the young teen exclaimed.

Nainai let go of Ai Xin. Ai Xin, in turn, pulled the knife away from the old woman and moved a few steps back.

The teen dropped the basket of ginger tea leaves and went to the old lady. "Did she hurt you Nainai?"

Nainai shook her head and laughed, "I am alright Xiaomei. No need to worry. This young lady here is one of our fine patrons."

Xiaomei looked at Ai Xin, the teen had a frown on her face. "Well, I do not know her and she tried to behead you!"

Ai Xin said, "I didn't mean to… Your grandmother freaked me out!"

"Captain Ai, is everything alright?" Xiahou Dun's voice cut in. He stepped inside the tea shop. He cocked an eyebrow up when he saw Ai Xin holding her knife and then two innocent civilians at the counter. "Captain, are you threatening these civilians?"

Ai Xin immediately shook her head, "No sir! I wouldn't do that!"

Nainai, with her hands folded on her back, walked to Ai Xin's side. She patted the captain's back. "This young lady is not doing any harm, general." Her wrinkled eyes twinkled.

Ai Xin grinned sheepishly and sheathed her knife back to the scabbard. "See? I'm not doing anything bad."

Xiaomei crossed her arms. "Hmph."

Nainai nodded, "Xiaomei, please give to the lady her order."

Xiaomei obeyed her grandmother's order. She placed some tea leaves in a small container and wrapped it in paper and handed it to Ai Xin. "Here, my lady," she said sullenly, looking down.

Ai Xin smiled, "Thank you, Xiaomei."

Xiaomei looked up to see Ai Xin's face and saw her eyes. "Those eyes…" Then she glanced at Xiahou Dun, then back at Ai Xin. "It can't be…"

Nainai nodded, "Rather surprising, wasn't it Xiaomei?"

Xiahou Dun did not like what's going on. The situation wasn't dangerous, it was creepy. "Captain, let's leave now."

Ai Xin bowed as a sign of thanks to Xiaomei and Nainai, then immediately left the tea shop with Xiahou Dun.

When they are a considerable distance from the teashop and other shops, Xiahou Dun turned his face to Ai Xin. He could see that Ai Xin was shaking in fear, perhaps. "Captain, do you know those people?"

Ai Xin immediately shook her head, "No!" She held her package closer to her. "But they seem to know me… why?"

Xiahou Dun recalled Ai Xin telling him something about not having the right memories. Maybe, this is the place of her real memories. "Captain…"

Ai Xin looked up to him.

"Your eyes… they're puffy… Had you been crying?"

Ai Xin immediately looked away. "It's nothing sir… I better get back… I still have a night round with my unit." She quickened her pace.

Xiahou Dun let the woman go ahead. Maybe she's confused right now, he thought. He looked to the side and saw the sun nearly setting on the west horizon. The way old Nainai and young Xiaomei looked at them. It was as if… they knew something more.

Xiaomei was putting the basket of ginger tea leaves back to its proper place at the shelf. "Nainai, what is she doing fighting with Wei?"

Nainai was drinking tea. She took a long sip first before answering, "It was evident in her face, Xiaomei. The girl does not remember us."

Xiaomei then said, "She is lucky that she was not killed… by him…"

"Xiaomei, don't speak of such ill words," Nainai said. "As long as he doesn't find out, then the lady is safe."

Xiaomei sighed. She pulled the curtain aside and looked at the castle. "… It's like a long time… but it's not…"

* * *

Ai Xin had a bad sense of direction when she entered a different gate of the castle. "Oh dear…" She went back to the gate, but it's gone. "What the heck is this… magic?" She shook her head.

_You're imagining things sweetie,_ that little voice in her mind spoke.

"Then, how did I get to this part of the castle…" she said.

_You just got there,_ the little voice responded.

Ai Xin looked around. The bag of tea leaves was still on her hand. She decided to tied it to her belt, so that it won't get knocked off her hand. There was an open gate on that side. Maybe, she would just go there and ask for directions inside.

She looked at the wooden sign. "Okay, so I am at the East Gate…" She proceeded inside. She kept on walking down one hall and then turned to the left. She planned to go to the West Gate where the barracks was located.

Ai Xin immediately stopped when she heard footsteps up ahead. She looked forward and saw a black shadow go around the corner. "Hey! Wait!" She ran after that… thing.

* * *

Xiahou Dun returned to the barracks. The night shift was about to start. He went to make sure that the unit was ready. He saw the soldiers, but there was no leader.

"Where's the captain?"

One soldier responded, "She hasn't returned sir."

Xiahou Dun was surprised, "…What do you mean…"

The soldier said, "We haven't seen her the whole afternoon." He then whined, "And she promised us tea!"

Xiahou Dun grew concerned. Although Xia Pi castle had been wiped clean, there were some rooms that they were unable to open or break down under Cao Cao's orders. He went to the gatekeeper to ask if he had seen the captain.

"No sir, no Captain Ai has passed inside this gate."

Where could that woman be? He thought. And why did it felt like he had asked the same questions earlier that day?

He returned to the group of soldiers, and hollered, "Quit your whining and start doing your rounds!"

"But what about the Cap-"

"I'll go look for the Captain myself," the general said, then turned to leave.

Private Lu murmured to the soldier beside him, "Right… and he gets the tea…"

The soldiers sighed, and then went to do their rounds.

Xiahou Dun had a thought that Ai Xin could have gotten herself lost inside the castle. He skipped two steps on the stairs as he entered through the west gate.

* * *

Ai Xin continued running after that thing that she saw earlier. The deeper she ran inside the castle, strangely, the familiar she was with the surroundings. Maybe she really had been here before. She stopped at a junction. If she had been here before, the left would lead out to the west gate, and the right to the rooms. She was about to go to the left when something shiny glittered behind her. Being the curious lady as she was, she followed the shimmer.

Soon, she found herself walking in more familiar halls. She stopped at an open hall when flashes of memories returned to her: a little girl playing with a ball, a married couple holding a little girl, their hands all together. She shook her head and to snap back into reality. She looked outside and saw the moon shining bright. Who was that girl she saw? Was that girl… her?

A shimmer on the distance caught her attention. That shimmer came from a tree behind the wall. Ai Xin peered closer, is that shimmer coming closer? It took another millisecond for her to dodge it. The shimmering object landed a 'thunk' on the wooden wall. Ai Xin registered the object as a knife, and there's something wrapped along with it. She pulled the knife out and she unwrapped the cloth. There was something written on the cloth, in charcoal.

"_Burn. Shimmering. Fun."_

Could this be the group that was attacking Xia Pi? She immediately pocketed the knife and the message and ran off.

* * *

Private Lu along with a companion, were monitoring the walls of the west gate while the rest were on the different gates.

"It's a pretty calm night," his companion commented.

"Yes, but we can't let our guard down… Remember, the captain might not be happy if we do not do our job right."

At that moment, something clinked and scraped against the stone wall. The two soldiers immediately turned around with their weapons raised, but there was no one there.

Private Lu said, "False alarm." He was about to put down his weapon when his companion groaned and fell to the floor. The private freaked out when he saw the blood flow out from his companion's half beheaded body. "What the?" He immediately turned around and blocked the knife that was going straight for his neck. Private Lu grinned at this short splash of victory, only to choke out blood when a knife was driven in from his back. The last thing he saw was a light blue bandana and murderous eyes.

Two bandana-clad assassins stood over the dead bodies of the freshly killed soldiers. The small of the two squeaked, "That oughta put them to rest for good."

The bigger of the two responded, "We're here to search and destroy, Pai Lang."

"I know, Da Pu," Pai Lang said. "Our spy also reported that a pretty damsel's in the Wei army. I bet she'd make a pretty wife for me~!"

Da Pu smacked Pai Lang upside the head. "If you don't focus Pai Lang, it could end in your death." He poured some oil on the dead body of Private Lu and lifted it. "Now, we send a message of chaos to their barracks." He threw the body over and the body crashed on some crates, drawing the attention of nearby soldiers. Da Pu grinned. He lit a wooden stick and threw it to the body. The body started to burn. It drew panic from the Wei soldiers and they started to put the fire out. Simultaneously, Pai Lang lit a fire on the other dead soldier's body, signaling the start of their assault.

* * *

Ai Xin found the last exit. She ran out and screamed when something grabbed hold of her arm. A hand immediately clasped around her mouth, "Captain, it's me!"

Ai Xin stopped resisting and relaxed. "General."

"Where the hell did you get lost?" he demanded. He didn't know why he was worrying so much, but he just does.

"No time, sir, we're being under attacked!" She broke into a run.

"An attack?" Xiahou Dun said, "How did you know that?" He ran after her. When he caught up with her, Ai Xin managed to give him the cloth message. He read it, "Burn. Shimmering. Fun. … WHAT KIND OF MESSAGE IS THIS?"

They reached the exit of the west entrance, and simultaneously stopped. There was a whole lot of fighting going on, and it seems that they were on the losing side. Ai Xin jumped when Xiahou Dun turned around a drove a knife through an enemy. The enemy fell to the ground, dying. Xiahou Dun recognized the light blue bandana wrapped around half of the man's face, and cursed, "Mist Rogues…"

Ai Xin wondered, "Mist… Rogues?"

Xiahou Dun explained, "Bandit guild…" He picked up the sword of the fallen bandit. "And the biggest PAIN in my ass!" He roared and charged into the fray.

Ai Xin stabbed an enemy and stole his weapons. _Twin sabers,_ she thought. She'll work with it. She charged into the fight as well.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Da Pu! I think I found her!" Pai Lang yelped.

Da Pu turned to the direction Pai Lang was pointing, "Well whaddya know… It's a shortie."

Pai Lang grinned, "How 'bout I go and snatch her away."

Da Pu nodded, "That would be wise, I suppose… We couldn't do much now, since Eyeball suddenly popped out." He frowned to himself. They still haven't gotten the item to be searched for. "Maybe we could use the girl to our escape advantage."

Xiahou Dun had managed to get his large scimitar and used it to kill most of the bandits. They may be fast, but he is definitely faster with his own weapon at hand. "None of you are coming out alive!" That cheer brought the spirits of the Wei soldiers up, soon, they managed to drive most of the bandits off.

Ai Xin was fighting with the twin weapons. It was like dancing while fighting. Every move was like a dance, because that's how she moved.

"Hey girlie," Pai Lang grinned as he suddenly landed behind her and struck a blow on her back.

Ai Xin staggered forward. The hurt! She turned around and raised an eyebrow. "You're short."

Pai Lang snorted, "Look who's talking here!"

Ai Xin raised the paired weapons. "…" If this guy's looking for a fight, he will get a fight. "Bring it on."

Pai Lang charged at her, holding his weapon, a cudgel. Ai Xin crossed the sabers in front of her, it ended in a deadlock. "Urgh!"

Pai Lang grinned, looking at her chest, "Those are really sweet buns!"

Ai Xin frowned. She kicked Pai Lang back and yelled, "Pervert!"

Pai Lang flipped back and laughed, "Yeah, you sound like ol' Lady Mist~!"

"I don't know that name, alright!"

* * *

Da Pu gave an order of retreat. He made sure to avoid Xiahou Dun as much as possible, but his large frame was easy to notice among the bodies of dead people.

Xiahou Dun blocked his path, "You're not going anywhere."

Da Pu grinned as he raised his broadsword. "Strange, I thought that arrow finished you for good."

Xiahou Dun spat out, "Tch. Nothing will finish me off except death!" He charged.

Da Pu's grin grew wider and charged as well, "Then let me bring death to you!"

* * *

The metallic ringing of the sabers and cudgel didn't stop yet. Ai Xin was growing tired. This short man just had a lot energy, while she had spent the whole day under the sun. She tried to muster some more strength from herself. She noticed a bluish cold spark emit from her hands. Her eyes furrowed. The only time she was able to use her ice powers was when she was holding her own blade. Was it possible to do it without the weapon?

_Why don't you try it darling, _the tinny voice echoed in her mind.

Pai Lang took advantage of her short moment of thought by knocking off both weapons. He grinned, "No weapon to use, girlie."

Ai Xin quickly drew the knife she pocketed earlier, and before Pai Lang managed to move away, she stabbed the man's chest.

Pai Lang moved back, coughing blood, "…That ain't enough to knock me down. He did his last attempts to attack the now weaponless Ai Xin. Ai Xin avoided the first few attacks; she was mustering her energies on her hand. Her fingers then curled around a knife like object. Pai Lang raised his cudgel to strike her head, when Ai Xin threw that knife-like object to the heart. Pai Lang fell to the ground, coughing out blood more. His weapon fell off his hand as he weakened, "Impossible… how could you have known that…"

"What are you talking about… why do you talk as if you know me…!" Ai Xin cried. This is really freaking her out.

Pai Lang chuckled and spoke out his last words, "So you don't know… What a shame…" He slumped forward and passed away.

Ai Xin regretted killing the man. Maybe, if he was caught alive… She would be able to question him. A cry from the center part of the barracks caught her attention.

"The general!"

She didn't bother looking for any weapon. She had just remembered that she still has another knife in her belt. She took that knife out and ran. When she arrived, she saw Xiahou Dun on his knee, holding his side. "General!"

Xiahou Dun looked up. "…Captain, you're bloody."

"I'm alright sir," she said. Then, she looked around. "Where's the big guy?"

Xiahou Dun replied, "Hrmph… Managed to scare him off. Lucky us we got some tough soldiers."

A major went up to him and saluted, "Sir, we have lost sight of the bandit."

"Leave him," Xiahou Dun said, "we need to clean up the mess. Have the injured treated and the dead properly buried."

The major nodded, "Yes sir." He left.

Xiahou Dun used his blade to push himself up. He tried to straighten, but the wound just hurts.

"General!"

Xiahou Dun ignored that. He was about to take another step when he felt his knees buckle. Ai Xin immediately reached out and helped him in balancing himself. That was one strong strike from Da Pu's broadsword, lucky for Xiahou Dun, it wasn't the sharp edge that hit him.

"Let me help you back to your tent, sir," she said.

Xiahou Dun was about to argue, then stopped the urge to do so. Besides, the woman did her best to defend the area. He let himself be supported by her as they made their way back to his tent.

Ai Xin said, "Are you sure you can bandage that on your own sir?"

Xiahou Dun was about to say yes, then again, his ego just kicked in. "No, how about you help me."

* * *

While bandaging, Ai Xin had to stop herself from ogling at Xiahou Dun's built physique. But for the latter, it was otherwise, he was enjoying her blush at his manliness. After cutting and tying the last knot of the clean strip of cloth, Ai Xin fixed the things back to the box.

"Thank you for helping me, Captain."

"Your welcome sir." Ai Xin replaced the box back in its place. "I should go now, Sir."

Xiahou Dun nodded, "Very well, you may leave."

Ai Xin made her way to the entrance of the tent.

"Captain."

Ai Xin turned halfway around, "Yes sir?"

"You did good."

"Thank you sir," she saluted and then left.

Xiahou Dun leaned back on his pillows and opened a jar of wine. What the hell did he just do, letting a woman treat his wounds? He took a swig of the wine to numb the pain and hopefully, help him sleep.

* * *

From the trees outside the walls, Da Pu sat on a thick branch, nursing his wound. Beside him, another bandana-clad Mist Rogue balanced on a thinner branch. This rogue's frame is smaller and crooked.

"So, Pai Lang didn't make it," the latter spoke in a lofty tone, "Well, he's always getting in to trouble."

"I swear, I saw that kid threw a knife from her own hand," Da Pu said.

"Interesting… Did you get the item?"

Da Pu shook his head, "No. A high ranking general was present, the one who ate his own eye, Xiahou Dun."

The rogue sighed, "Ah yes… It seems we shall launch another attempt next time. I shall see you back at the headquarters."

Da Pu saluted, "Yes sir."

With a whish of the wind, the rogue vanished. Da Pu unattached a flask of wine from his belt and took a long drink of it. They'll be back. Next time.

* * *

Tada~! :)

Hope you enjoyed it.


	21. The Sima Brothers

It's been some time since I managed to type again. Thank for your reviews and adding this story to your favorites.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer applies.

* * *

Sima Yi's eldest son, Sima Shi was resting his head on the face of his palm. He was watching his sister do all sorts of weird things and she was mumbling something about a man with freaky wings chasing after her.

"Du Yuqi, is that really necessary?"

Du Yuqi was pushing Sima Shi's tea table against the door and piled it with a lot of Sima Shi's heavy books. "Yes, Elder Brother. All of these are necessary to keep that man away from me!"

Sima Shi straightened himself from his seat. "And who is this… man?"

Du Yuqi finally piled the last book on the top most part of the mountain of items. The door is now completely blocked. "I think his name is General Zhang He," she said, tapping the side of her cheek.

Sima Shi raised an eyebrow. "The very same man who saved you and Gan inside the circus tent?"

Du Yuqi nodded with a big smile on her face. "Yes! That man!"

Sima Shi looked uneasily at his little sister. For one who was hiding away from the eccentric Zhang He, she seems to enjoy the attention she gets from him.

"I recalled from what Mother told me, you used Captain Ai as your vaulting apparatus."

Du Yuqi grinned sheepishly. "Well, if it wasn't for her being there, I would have freaked out and… and… and… who knows what that General Zhang can do to me!"

Sima Shi stood up, "Well, I shall see for myself and decide if that man does have the right to even look at you."

"Hooray Brother Shi!"

"But first," he said, "I want you to return all of these books and tables and chairs to where they should be."

"Aww."

* * *

At Xia Pi, Xiahou Dun gave an order to give a clean sweep of the whole castle.

"Sir, what about Lord Cao Cao's order?"

"I don't care about the order. Those Rogues are after something here and I want to find out what it is," Xiahou Dun grunted. "Form groups and move out!"

"Yes sir!"

Xiahou Dun crossed his arms and let out a deep sigh. "This is stupid, cousin," he murmured under his breath. He surveyed the now fixed camp. Not much damage, which is good. Then something else caught his eye, a certain someone was going inside the castle alone.

"Hmph," he grunted. He let his arms fall to his side and followed the lone soldier inside the castle.

Ai Xin thought she must be imagining things again. Yesterday was already bad enough to get lost. But chasing imaginary things?

_Seriously, _she thought. _I must be going mad._

She found herself walking along familiar halls again. It was just only yesterday. Her hand touched the wall to where the message from the Mist Rogues arrived. Out of nowhere, she heard a giggle.

"Who's there?"

She only heard the giggle. "Who's there? Who's there? Who's there?" it echoed.

Ai Xin frowned. "This is not funny. Come out!"

"Come out! Come out! Come out!" the tiny childish voice echoed.

Ai Xin followed the echo to where it sounded the loudest. She turned around the corner and ended up in a hall where the doors are barred with wood. She wondered, why are these barred? Is there something in Xia Pi castle that people do not want to be revealed? While walking down the dark, musty hall, Ai Xin stopped in front of the door at the end. She could barely make out the word on the door's nameplate, signifying who resides in this room, with the layers of dust. She tiptoed and brushed off the dust on the nameplate and it read one family name: Zhang.

"Zhang," she muttered under her breath.

She paused when she heard giggles coming from the inside of the room. She pulled out her sword from its holster. She was about to break into the room when she stopped to think for a moment. Is it possible for someone to be trapped inside this room for years? The doors seemed untouched with the layers of dust as proof.

"There must be a demon inside," she muttered to herself. "Or I must be crazy due to lack of sleep."

"Captain Ai, what are you doing here?" A stern strong voice grunted behind her.

Ai Xin screamed in fright and turned around and swung her blade, coming in contact with a larger more imposing one. "G-General Xiahou!"

"Why are you not with a group?"

"I..." She trailed off.

Xiahou Dun is not going to take silence for an answer. "Answer me."

"It might sound stupid, sir," Ai Xin reluctantly answered. "I followed a little girl here."

Xiahou Dun frowned as they both lowered their blades. He had been hearing rumors from the townspeople here in Xia Pi about seeing a little girl laughing and running around. But whenever one of the townspeople would ask the little girl, the little girl would just laugh and repeat his or her words and run off to the castle.

Ai Xin noticed Xiahou Dun's sudden silence. "Sir, do you know this girl?"

"No, but I have heard of rumors about people seeing a little laughing girl." He looked at Ai Xin and frowned at her expression. "Hrmph. I am not going to do any storytelling."

"But sir, what you might know may be able to help solve this mystery!"

Xiahou Dun frowned, "Fine then." He shuffled his feet a bit then went on with the tale. "I don't know much. But the townspeople said that that little girl used to live in this castle. She had parents, and they said that her father was one of the high ranking officers under Lu Bu. When Wei laid siege on Xia Pi to subdue Lu Bu, one of Jia Xu's plan was to flood the castle and drown the soldiers. The little girl died in the flood."

"That's... sad," Ai Xin said with a small frown. "Then... this little girl must be a ghost?"

"Hmph, I don't believe in such non-"

A giggle echoed.

"Where did that come from?" Xiahou Dun asked.

"It... It came from inside the room."

Xiahou Dun frowned. "As I said, I don't believe in gho-"

He was once again cut off by a giggle.

"Damn it! I am Xiahou Dun and I am not one to be interrupted!" He raised his weapon and in one fell swoop, the barred door shattered and broke.

Dust flew up in the air. Ai Xin closed her eyes and covered her mouth, coughing a bit at the thickness of the dust.

When the dust cleared up, Xiahou Dun was the first to enter the room. "Tch. It's just an ordinary room."

Ai Xin entered after Xiahou Dun. She looked around. The furniture looked very expensive and it was slowly being devoured by dust and time. She found a curtained door and entered it. Inside was another room with a single bed and a stack of scrolls, the walls are draped with curtains that are flowing along with the wind. "There's no little girl here, sir."

Xiahou Dun was looking at the empty weapon holder on the wall. By the shape of it, it looked like it was made for a Dao spear. But what intrigued him is another weapon holder underneath the first one, this one was shaped differently. "Hmph. Clearly that thing just led us to a wild goosechase."

Ai Xin came out of the curtained room. "Sir, it's not nice to call someone dead a thing."

"I told you. I do not believe in ghosts." He paused for some time, in case that giggle dare interrupt him again. "Hmph. See? No more giggles. Now let's go. I still have to listen to reports and have the other doors taken down. Whatever the Mist Rogues are after, it might be in one of the these rooms."

"What do you think they are searching for sir?"

Xiahou Dun shrugged, "Treasure maybe. But as far as I know, Lord Cao Cao has every treasure in this castle taken to the new safehouse in town." He started walking outside. "Let's go Captain."

"Yes sir!"

Ai Xin made her way to the door when her foot stepped onto something. She looked down and picked it up. It was a dusty journal. She blew off some of the dust and opened the cover of the journal. It had one word written at the center of the page: Lan.

"...Who is Lan?" she asked herself.

"Captain! Get a move on!"

Ai Xin closed the journal again and quickly left the room. "Yes sir!"

* * *

When no one was left in the room, a little girl appeared from behind the curtained room. She laughed and disappeared.

Zhang He was fixing his newly bought hairclip onto his head. He flicked his hair and twirled in front of the mirror. "Beautifully perfect!" His reflection smiled back to him. "Now, to go look for the lady of my heart!" He skipped out of the room.

Sima Shi sat on the grass, much to his dislike, but his sister made him sit. "Du Yuqi, I feel very stupid wearing this crown of flowers on my head."

Du Yuqi smiled, "But it is beautiful and the color of the flowers matches your eyes."

Sima Shi frowned, "Like I said, I feel stu-"

"Oh my gosh, Shi! Brother! Is that you?"

Sima Shi ran a palm down his face. "Great, now him."

Sima Zhao grinned as he came out to the gardens towards them.

"Brother Zhao!" Du Yuqi greeted the second Sima. "Brother Shi looks good with a crown of flowers on his head right?"

"If it's for the Summer Festival, heck, you can pass off as a woman!" Sima Zhao exclaimed with pure comedic humor.

"Oh, I am so flattered," Sima Shi drawled sarcastically. He dared not pull out the crown of flowers from his head, lest he wants to listen to a lecture from Du Yuqi about taking care of flowers and the likes.

Sima Zhao plopped down to the grass, next to Sima Shi and crossed his legs. "So, what are we all doing here?"

"Brother Shi is going to talk with General Zhang He," Du Yuqi chirped.

"Planning to scare the pants out of the Butterfly General?" Sima Zhao asked.

Sima Shi gave a nod, "You can put it that way."

Du Yuqi smiled. It's been a long since she spent some sibling time with her two brothers. "I miss you guys."

Sima Zhao raised an eyebrow at Du Yuqi, "What are you talking about, Sis? You can practically just see us every day if you want to."

Du Yuqi shook her head, "Not really. Brother Shi is now very busy because he's helping Father and you're busy now that you're married to Lady Yuanji."

Sima Shi said, "She has a point, Zhao."

"Pft. Well, here we are now right? We're just sitting here and enjoying the spring air," Sima Zhao said, gesturing to the open sky.

"Not really my type," Sima Shi said.

"Sheesh Bro, you need to lighten up." Sima Zhao said, giving his older brother a strong pat in the back, knocking the crown of flowers askew.

Suddenly, Du Yuqi smelled the all too familiar overpowering smell. "He's here."

Sima Zhao raised an eyebrow, "Who's here?"

Du Yuqi immediately hid behind Sima Shi when a man leapt high in the sky and landed on the grass with exuding fragrance of flowers and butterflies. "Lady Du Yuqiiiiiiii~!"

Sima Zhao frowned, "That guy."

Zhang He flashed a smile, only to have a cold response from Sima Shi. "Oh... Uhm, am I interrupting a family get-together?"

Sima Shi got up and took the crown of flowers off his head. "Yes, you have interrupted a family get-together, General Zhang He."

Zhang He backed up a bit, but bumped his back on someone behind him. He immediately turned around. "Oh, sorry Lord Sima Zhao, I didn't mean to..."

Sima Zhao flashed his goofy cheerful smile, "I heard you've been stalking my little sister."

Zhang He gulped. He had heard of the what the Sima brothers do to whoever they think is unworthy of their sister. "Well, I was just looking for her."

Sima Shi got up from his position. "Well, good for you, she just told the both of us of how you've chased her all around the castle."

Zhang He swallowed, "Is chasing her a bad thing?"

Sima Zhao chuckled, "It's not necessarily a bad thing." He smiled, "We just don't want to see our sister stressed out."

Du Yuqi peeked discreetly behind her brother's back. She covered her mouth, stifling a light laugh when she saw the scared look on Zhang He's face.

Sima Shi remained calm, "I am pretty sure you have heard of some rumors to those who became her suitors."

"I... I have no idea," Zhang He fibbed.

"Nice try, General Zhang," Sima Shi said. "If you're going to put up a lie, you would have done it better if your legs weren't shaking."

Zhang He took a deep breath. _Keep calm Zhang He Junyi. They are just Lady Du Yuqi's brothers. They won't do anything to you._

"So, the next time I hear my sister complain to either one of us," Sima Shi said. He flashed a steely look to Zhang He. "Be ready."

All of Zhang He's attempt to psych himself up bit the dust at the steel look on Sima Shi's face. "Of course, I'll try not to bother your sister. You have my word."

Inside, Sima Shi was glad that Zhang He had cowered at his words. He knew that this beauty-loving man often can stand the reprimands of his father, but no, not Sima Shi!

"Leave us, General Zhang He," Sima Shi said.

Zhang He nodded, "Thank you, Lord Sima." He bowed and left, in a leaping manner. He was relieved that Sima Shi didn't do anything else other than give him an oral restraining order.

Sima Zhao stared a bit aghast at the way Zhang He left them. "Are you sure he is really a guy, Little Sister?"

Du Yuqi crept out behind Sima Shi. "Well, he has what you have right?" She got back to her feet and gave Sima Shi and Sima Zhao a squeezing hug. "Thank you, Big Brothers!"

Sima Zhao smiled, "Awww, it's nothing Du Yuqi. Now, how about we get some mai ya tang?"

Du Yuqi nodded, "You bet!"

Sima Shi coughed, "I'll pass. I still have some work to -" He stopped when he saw the puppy-dog look in Du Yuqi's eyes. "... Oh alright. We will just buy the treat and head back here, alright?"

Du Yuqi nodded, "Of course, Big Brother!" She started walking ahead.

Sima Zhao put both of his hands behind his head as he and Sima Shi started walking behind their little sister. "So, how long do you think General Zhang He will follow the restraining order?"

Sima Shi raised a hand to cover his eyes against the sun. "If my calculations are right, his persisting personality will make him disobey the restraining order in just one day."

Sima Zhao laughed, "Well, I bet he'll have disobeyed your words by tonight."

Sima Shi smirked, for the first time within the day, "Are you betting your month's pay in that?"

"You're on!"

* * *

Ai Xin sat on her cot inside her tent. The oil lamp flickering its light inside the canvas shelter. She sipped her tea, leafing through the journal that was sitting on her lap.

She read the first line of the journal.

_I have broken my promise to him, by falling in love with the enemy._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please read and review.

:)


	22. A Night by a Fire

It's actually almost the end of my summer vacation... But I still want to finish this because I have great reviews. Thank you very much!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer still applies.

* * *

That very evening, Sima Zhao was true in his bet: Zhang He was last seen going out to the gardens to the West Wing, where the Simas quarters are located on the third floor.

Zhang He tapped the side of his cheek, wondering how beautiful it would be to be a prince, climbing up the walls to rescue the fair maiden.

"But alas, I did not have the chance to be a prince," he said dramatically to himself. "Instead, I shall be a fairy prince to climb the walls and woo this lady!"

He used his claws to scale up the walls of the building.

* * *

In the deepest forests of Xia Pi, there's a small camp with a campfire warming the cold spring night. The camp was occupied by a group of unlikely bandits. A blue flag waved against the wind. The camp is guarded on all four corners by watchmen. When the sound of a twig cracked through the ears of one watchman, all bows drawn and directed at the direction of the sound.

"Who's there," a watchman called out to the darkness.

There was a loud burp, and a hearty laugh. "Put the bows down men, it is I, Dapu."

When the watchman saw the boots and the big musculature of the man, the watchman gave a signal to put all weapons down and knelt on one knee. "Welcome back, Lord Dapu!"

Dapu nodded. He lifted his wine flask and tipped it over. "Eh, I need more wine." He thrust the empty flask to a passing bandit. "Fill this up and bring it over."

"Yes sir."

The big man made his way to his own tent. He had to be alone in one due to his size. Upon entering into the warm tent, there was someone else occupying the single seat.

"I take it, you didn't get what was asked for?" the stranger said, checking the newly self-manicured nails.

Dapu stretched and sat on his cot instead, "Well, we encountered a mean one-eyed general. He's very clear with directions when he's not angry." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Add to that, second-in-command Pai Lang got served by a short lady."

The stranger snorted, "Pai Lang never was any good. He's just a guy who's looking for ladies to screw."

The big man shook his head and replied, "You may be right about that. But this lady that killed him, she looks a big lot like you without your unusual mannerisms, Lady Mist."

Lady Mist stood up from her seat. Her eyes trained against the open flap of the tent. "Interesting, I now have a look alike." She stretched her arms and yawned, "If that is the case, they must have found the package by now. General Xiahou is not a man who gives up when something strange is going on. Send some rogues to monitor their movements."

"Is that all that we're going to do, Lady Mist?" Dapu asked. "Just monitor them?"

The lady replied, "Yes, when they found what they are looking for. It will eventually be returned to us."

"How so?"

Lady Mist smirked back at Dapu. "Because when we put our sights on hard to reach treasure, we always get it. And this time, I'm assigning this retrieval mission to the silent one."

Dapu shrugged, "Just hope you're not as crackpot with the decision, Lady Mist."

The lady gave a goodbye wave and left the tent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sima Du Yuqi is in her room, brushing her long hair, humming a soft tune. That short snack with her brothers was very delightful. She got to laugh at the squirmed reaction of her oldest brother upon tasting the mai ya tang. She recalled his statement on it.

"This is the sweetest thing, that I couldn't handle it," Sima Shi's voice echoed with drawling sarcasm.

"La da da da da~" Du Yuqi sang softly to herself.

Her singing immediately stopped when she heard a small scrape on her windowsill. Like how her mother taught her, she picked up a sharp hair stick and cautiously approached the windowsill. She readied herself to strike the hand of the intrude, she slowly raised the hair stick.

"Whoever you are, I am armed and not afraid to face you!" She said bravely.

She was about to pierce the hair stick on the hand that would grab the edge of the windowsill when she saw four sharp claws rise up.

"Eeeek!" She screamed, dropping the hair stick in fright.

Then another claw rose from the windowsill, soon, a man pulled himself up to the windowsill.

"Do not... *wheeze* fear! For it is I, Zhang He styled Junyi!" he wheezed. He pushed the stray fallen hair back behind his ear. He expected the climb to be tiring, but not that it would ruin his beautiful hairdo!

Du Yuqi narrowed her eyes. "Lord Zhang He, you do know that it will be a whole lot easier when you can just walk up the stairs and knock on the family quarters door and ask for me." She suddenly stopped in thought, "Oh, I remember! My brothers orally banned you from seeing me!" She tilted her head, "Then what are you doing here?"

Zhang He finally managed to sit on the windowsill. He took off his claws and placed them carefully against the wall. "I am here, because I wanted to see you."

Du Yuqi stared at him, as if processing what he just said. "You wanted to see me? But my brothers said..." Her words trailed off when he suddenly held her hand.

She looked up at him, and met his eyes. What is this feeling inside, this strange feeling. Her father never taught her anything about emotions. He says that they are used for the weak. She felt blood rushing to her cheeks. She analyzed this as blushing. Immediately, she tried to pull away but Zhang He kept his grip on her dainty hand. She tried to pull away again, and succeeded. She frowned slightly, "Why did you let my hand go?" She paused with eyes wide open. Did she just asked that question? She shouldn't be entertaining this man' touch, but it was warm and comforting.

Zhang He tilted his head to the side, and said, "I do not want to ruin your beautiful hand with my grip."

She was about to give a retort when her head slightly ached with the overload of sensations just by one grip.

Zhang He's expression grew to concern. "My lady, are you alright?"

Du Yuqi straightened herself. She placed a poised hand to her temple, subtly massaging it. "Oh yes, I am fine, Lord Zhang He. It's just a mild headache."

Zhang He reached out for her hand and gently held it. "Are you sure?"

Du Yuqi's emotional tremor rose once more when he touched her hand. "Please, let my hand go, Lord Zhang He," she softly begged.

Zhang He then understood what the lady must be feeling. She must be confused with the beauty of love. A small discreet smile crept to his lips. "Of course, Lady Sima." He let her hand go.

Once more, Du Yuqi felt the want to hold his hand longer. What is this man doing to her? He is doing nothing more than just hold her hand, and yet with just a simple gesture, she felt her cheeks burn. She must be ashamed, yes, that must be it. She must be ashamed that she is holding hands with a man whom her brothers banned to see her. But why would she feel ashamed when it should be him? These thoughts continued to plague her that it intensified the awful headache that sprouted from her temples.

"Lord Zhang He, please go now," her soft voice uttered. She felt tired all of a sudden from that thinking.

Zhang He kept the smile hidden from her. From his silk belt, he picked something from a small bag attached to it. "For you, Lady Sima," he said, putting out a pretty pink flower.

Du Yuqi cautiously put her untouched hand out and picked it from Zhang He's open palm, making sure she does not touch even a small millimeter of his skin. She picked the flower carefully by the petal and observed it. "Such a beautiful flower."

Zhang He bowed, "But the flower's beauty is no match to your beauty."

Du Yuqi stared at Zhang He. He just complimented her like any other man would, but why did she feel so giddy inside? Her mother taught her to not show reaction when men complimented her, but a smile stretched from her pristine face.

"T-Thank you, Lord Zhang He."

Zhang He smiled as he picked up his claws and replaced them in his hands. "I bid you goodnight, Lady Sima. May we meet in the following days!" He stood on the windowsill and with a respectful bow, he pushed off to a great leap down.

Du Yuqi leaned against the windowsill and peered over to see where the man had landed on to. She saw his figure land on a roof, but eventually lost his footing. She gasped loudly when Zhang He fell off the first story roof and land on someone.

"At least, he didn't break a pretty bone."

Down below, Xiahou Yuan was shooting off swears. He was just having a fine walk back to his quarters when suddenly, the eccentric General of Wei landed his so called wings on him.

"GET OFF ME JUNYI OR I WILL RIP THAT PONYTAIL OFF YOUR HEAD!"

Zhang He, immediately recovering from his accident, got off Xiahou Yuan and at once tried to push his superior back to his feet. "I am very very sorry General Miaocai!"

Xiahou Yuan groaned when he tried to stretch and the sound of cracking bones released the pressure. "Where the hell are you flying at this time?" He asked in a gruff annoyed voice.

"Oh, just to see a fair lady up, up and away~" Zhang He chirped. "Are you alright now General Miaocai? Do you need escorting back to your quarters?"

Xiahou Yuan stared bewilderedly at Zhang He. "Nah, I'm fine now. You just go back to your quarters and don't bother anyone else..."

"Oh, I certainly will! Ta ta!" Zhang He said in a singsong voice as he skipped back to his quarters.

Xiahou Yuan sighed, placing a hand to his waist and another rubbing the back of his neck. He just couldn't understand the level of weirdness the Butterfly General has.

Back in the room, Du Yuqi washed her hands by the basin. But every time she poured water on her hands, the warm feeling of Zhang He's grip stayed there. She sighed. It was no use, she was enamored by this eccentric yet beauty-loving man. She picked up the flower that he gave her and lied down on her bed. She smelled the flower, it has the gentler scent of his perfume.

To divert all her thoughts away from Zhang He, she wondered how Lady Captain is doing.

* * *

In the Wei camp at Xia Pi, Xiahou Dun was inspecting the repairs. It was a good thing there was not much damage done by the fight last night. That journal the captain found, that might be the item those bandits came here for. Now that they have it, he supposed that they will be going after it. It will be the wiser idea to guard the journal at the safest place he knows, the capital Xu Chang.

"Lights out everyone, night duty start your rounds!" He ordered in a resounding tone.

Only a few campfires are kept going to keep the camp warm against the cool night air, Xiahou Dun inspected those areas to make sure that the men are no longer drinking by the campfire and getting rest. He came to the last campfire. Someone was sitting upright by the campfire with his back facing to the general.

"I said lights out," he repeated the order.

The soldier did not move. Xiahou Dun felt a vein twitch at this soldier's incompetence to follow orders. He approached the soldier and placed a hand on the soldier's shoulder and shook it.

"I said go to..." He stopped when the soldier's head tilted back and the body followed.

Xiahou Dun's eye widened slightly. He caught the soldier with his arms. It was Ai Xin, snoring almost inaudibly.

_She must have fallen asleep while sitting upright_, he thought. He looked down and saw the journal they have found left open in her hands.

"Hmph." The woman had been reading it. He could never understand women's curiosity. He gently shook Ai Xin. "Wake up, Captain." Then an idea just struck him, he smirked and let his arms suddenly drop, faking a fall.

Ai Xin was dreaming of the ground shaking underneath her, and eventually falling into it.

"AAAHCK!" She immediately sat upright away from Xiahou Dun's arms.

"Hmph, I knew it faking a fall would wake anyone up."

The hair at the back of Ai Xin's neck immediately stood up. "G-General, is that you?"

She heard that familiar grunt. Ai Xin immediately relaxed. Hearing that grunt is a lot better than hearing other grunts.

"Looks like you fell asleep reading that old musty journal," he said.

Ai Xin looked down at the journal and closed it. "It's a very interesting read."

Xiahou Dun snorted, "I don't believe it. You fell asleep and you call it an interesting read?"

Ai Xin grinned sheepishly. "I didn't notice that I was falling asleep sir." She stared at the fire. She had learned a lot of things about Wei's culture in that journal. This Lan person must have been a resident of the capital and moved away.

"Well, the next time I see you sleeping by the campfire, I'll leave you to get sick in the cold."

Ai Xin puffed her cheeks and pouted, "Sir, that's just mean."

Xiahou Dun rolled his eye, "You're lucky enough that I didn't smack you down with the butt of my blade. I do that to those who don't follow my curfew."

The puffed cheeks were blown flat, as Ai Xin's eyes widened. Okay, so she's wrong for saying that. "My apologies, sir."

Xiahou Dun straightened himself. "Tch, return to your tent and get some rest."

Ai Xin stood up, putting the journal to the side and saluted, "Yes sir." She then picked the journal up and returned to her tent.

Xiahou Dun watched her go. His eye trained down her back and eventually to her hips. He snorted as he walked back to his tent. The only thing women can be useful for is physical pleasure.

* * *

The next day, Xiahou Dun ordered for his unit to pack up and make ready to return to the capital. By noon, they are now departing from the castle gates.

Ai Xin placed her things on the saddle of her horse. She did not get on the horse as they are passing by the plaza. The march passed by the teahouse Ai Xin had bought tea leaves from. The old lady and Xiaomei are there, watching them. Xiaomei raised her hand and waved goodbye. Ai Xin knew it was directed at her, and she gave an uneasy wave back. She still has not find out the reason how come they know her.

* * *

In Xu Chang, Du Yuqi woke up with a very good stretch. After her morning routine and putting her clothes on, she found the flower Zhang He gave her. It still hasn't wilted so she tucked it on her ear for added beauty accessory! And then, she opened the door to greet her mother and help her prepare breakfast. She passed by her brothers who were at the family room playing a game of Go.

"Good morning my dear brothers!" She greeted with a chirpy tone.

"Morning Sis!" Sima Zhao greeted back.

Sima Shi was too concentrated in the game of Go that he only uttered, "Morning."

Du Yuqi did not like that tone in Sima Shi's voice, thus she sat next to her brother and chirped, "Good morning Eldest Brother!"

Sima Shi jerked away from her. "Du Yuqi!"

Du Yuqi placed her hands on her hips, and said, "I greeted you a good morning!"

Sima Shi frowned slightly and sighed. "Good morning Little Sister," he said with forced enthusiasm.

Du Yuqi smiled, "That's a whole lot better, Eldest Brother!" She gave him a quick hug and went to go find her mother.

Sima Shi lost his concentration that when he made his move, he blundered it. He slammed the table with a closed fist in frustration.

"Hey, Shi."

"What is it, Zhao." His voice steeled with frustration.

Sima Zhao had his signature goofy smile. "Did you notice that our little sister seems to be chirpier than usual?"

Sima Shi looked at his brother. His eyes narrowed. "But isn't she just as chirpy everyday?"

"But did you notice her smell?"

Sima Shi tried to recall, then his eyes widened. "She smells a bit like that buffoon, very flowery."

Sima Zhao laughed, "Correct. Thus, you owe me a month's worth of salary."

Sima Shi remembered their bet and let his palm run down the side of his unmasked face. "Great. Just great."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. :)

Please Read & Review


End file.
